My Impossible Love
by MyImpossibleLove
Summary: This is the story of what I believe would happen if I were, by some impossible chance, able to be with him... Hiei Jaganshi. For many years I had tried to forget about my feelings for him, but always failed. Would I finally achieve my happy ending? Or am i fated to continue this Impossible Love for all time?
1. Introduction

I wonder how many people there are in the world who love someone who doesn't love them back. How many of them are ever able to make that one person love them? How many are never able to?

You probably wouldn't believe it, but my unrequited love is different from most. My love doesn't exist... Have you ever heard of people who have fallen in love with or crushed on characters from a story or television show?

There are even people out there who have married cartoon and Anime characters. Possibly even video game characters, even. Well... you might think me crazy or completely insane...and maybe I am... but I am one of those people in love with a fictional person.

Don't get me wrong, I've had my fair share of crushes during my life, both real and not. I used to crush on Shaggy from Scooby-Doo when i was younger, and also on Link from the video game "Legend of Zelda." I even crushed on Harry Potter for a brief period of time.

However, somehow, this one is different... If you are reading this, you more than likely already know who i'm talking about. Hiei Jaganshi from the Anime "Yu Yu Hakusho."

My love for him first began when I was 12 years old. I was watching the Midnight Run on Cartoon Network when I first watched the series. I immediately loved the show, too.

I would record the episodes every night and watch them when I got home from school the next day. Sometimes, if i had the time, i would watch them while i was getting ready for school.

Now, I won't lie, when Hiei first shown up in the series, i thought he was a complete ass. I thought he was arrogant, obnoxious, and completely full of himself. However, before I knew it, he began to make my heart beat fast.

Not long after, I was completely head over heels for him. I was drawing pictures of him left and right as well as even writing fanfictions about him.

As I grew older though, i got a boyfriend (a real one) and even got married. I am now 22 years old, going on 23 in about 3 months. My marriage is honestly a little bit rocky, and we haven't even been married a year, yet.

My husband can be mean sometimes, yelling at me and whatnot from time to time. We always seem to be arguing. He always sits on the computer and plays video games instead of working or helping me with the house.

He makes videos on YouTube, and that's how he makes money...but he never seems to want to put out videos. At the moment we're making about $600 to $700 a month. We're both living with my parents in a small and crowded house.

My husband refuses to go out and get a job, insisting that he shouldn't have to do something he doesn't want to. I can see kind of where he's coming from, but at the same time i'm tired of living like this.

Sometimes I wonder why I married him and as much as i hate to admit it, i kind of regret doing it. You see, when i married him, he was working a job with a steady income and even had an administator position waiting for him. I guess i had thought things would stay that way...

I met my husband online around the same time i found Yu Yu Hakusho, actually. He was mean to me then too, but i continued to chase after him. Now that i think about it, i wouldn't really say that i"m in love with my husband. I had just felt comfortable with him, and i guess i love him more as a really close friend.

I know some of you are probably shaking your heads at mme thinking "Oh, you are a terrible wife!" Even so, i can't help how i feel. Besides... Hiei isn't real, so how can my feelings for him be considered cheating?

Not only that, but i'm pretty sure if Hiei were real, the most I could become to him would be a friend. I doubt he would return my feelings. I'm not that pretty, or that smart, i'm not very healthy and i'm not a demon, like he is. I'm a wimpy little human girl...

So we've covered my love for Hiei and my not so good marriage... i guess i should tell you a little bit about myself then...

Well, i'm nothing special honestly... I enjoy doing creative things, like drawing, sewing, or cooking. I greatly enjoy singing a lot...though i'm not entirely sure if i'm any good. I've been told i am, but i've also been told i'm not. Maybe it depends on what song i'm singing?

I have a not so good childhood...I won't go into very much detail, but when i was around 6 years old my parents divorced. Until i was 12, I was abused both physically and mentally by my now step-father. He abused my two younger sisters and brother as well.

When i was 7 years old, i was raped by a 14 year old boy that lived next to us.

When i was 10 my grandpa got rear ended while he was cleaning his cement mixer truck and of course, the lady who had rear ended him got away with it. Instead, my grandpa was fired because his license had been suspended without him knowing. Ever since then, we've been dirt poor, wondering wether or not we were going to have enough money for food to last the rest of the month. We ended up moving into a wooden shack, basically, and honestly i wonder how on earth it hasn't collapsed onto us yet.

I recently went to visit my mother again and that was a terrible decision. My mother hit my sister, and i pressed charges against her for it. I mainly did it to get my sister away from my step-father, but it ended up making my youngest sister and my brother hate me.

You see, when i got there i found out that Paul, my step-father, was still abusing them. Not only that, he was, and still is, smoking marijuana around them as well as selling it.

When i found out i decided i wasn't going to sit back and let it happen anymore. So i took action...but, it only made things worse. Sure my sister got away from him, but my mom doesn't consider me as her daughter anymore and my sister and brother won't even give me the time of day. Though, my mom never really cared about me in the first place anyway, so i guess i'm not surprised.

I ended up deciding to sever ties with all of them after coming back to my hometown. I've tried quite a few times to help them, but it always made things worse. Honestly, i guess they're better off without me in their lives.

So yeah, i guess that's my screwed up life in a small nutshell. Needless to say, i'm severely depressed and have little to no self-esteem whatsoever. Maybe i'm just so screwed up in my head and that's why i'm so in love with someone who isn't even real?

You know, i've tried many times to forget about my feelings for Hiei... I've tried telling myself that i couldn't possibly love him and that it's just a simple childish crush.

But it seems that no matter how hard i try, my love for him is still lingering there... and as soon as i'm reminded of those feelings, they emerge even stronger than before. If my love for him could be measured...you would never be able to find the end in a lifetime...

I trully believe that... after trying for so long to forget about him, in vain... I must really love him... Like that once in a lifetime love that only few are able to experience.

I recently decided to stop trying to fight it...instead i will just try to live with it... But it's hard, loving someone so much and knowing they aren't real. I trully believe my fate is a cruel one after all of the crap i've been through. I think someone must really realy hate me... i must have done some terrible things in a past life to deserve this.

But... that's why i decided to write this story. I don't want to keep all of these feelings bottled up inside me and i feel like i need some sort of release...and i can't exactly tell my husband about these feelings, can i? I would just make him angry.

So that's what this story is for. You don't have to read it, it is actually more for me than anything. However if you are reading this, then thank you for taking the time to. Even if it is not to you're liking...

This story is going to be about what i think would happen if i were to be given the impossible chance to be with Hiei and everyone from Yu Yu Hakusho...

Thank you for reading, and the story will be put up one chapter at a time as i write them.


	2. Chapter One

Author Notes:

Before i begin this story, i realized that i never went into detail about my appearance or my personality in the introduction. So, here is some information...

I am 22 years old. I have medium brown hair that is naturally wavy, but sometimes i'll straighten it if i can't get it the way i want it. My hair length is about... 3 inches past my shoulders when straight, but natural it only goes to maybe 2 inches past them. My eyes are a chocolate brown color, and i have fairly pale skin.

My chest area is, sadly, kind of small... I have wide hips and a bit of a butt and thighs... I am around 5'6" to 5'8", so yes, Hiei would be shorter than me. If i am right, at the beginning of the series Hiei is 4'10" and by the end he is 5'3". Both not including his hair...

As for my personality, I guess i'm rather shy around strangers... I'm depressed, obviously, considering my situation. I get my feelings hurt pretty easily... I am sometimes too nice and too caring and i've noticed often times, i end up getting hurt because of it. I can't stand men taking advantage of women and/or hitting them. As well as hitting children... Probably because i have previous experience with that.

When I warm up to people, I talk more and occasionally i try to be funny. I love to sing and draw, a lot. I often find myself singing without realizing it when i'm alone... I like to daydream... I love the rain, but hate thunder. I absolutely love swimming! And theme parks or festivals! I love school uniforms and kimonos. I also love french fries...a lot. As well as steak..haha. I'm a bit of a gamer too. I love Disney movies... i have ever since i was young.

I have a very short temper when it comes to certain things...I also have no problem expressing that. If i was being talked down, I would more than likely just stand there and take it...but if someone i care about is being bullied i won't stand for it. I will fight to protect those i care about... even if i know i would lose and get the crap beat out of me. I don't like to fight, personally , but i find martial arts and the like astounding. I think Bruce Lee is just awesome and i love all of his movies.

I'm not very strong, but apparently, according to a few people, my punches hurt...a lot. I once punched a guy during school... I won't go into the details but when my fist made contact with his cheek he went backwards and fell back onto his girlfriend who was behind him. He had a big nasty bruise on the side of his face for about 2 weeks or so too... Funny though, because after that i think he started getting the hots for me...haha.

I guess that's enough information for now. I have drawn a few pictures for reference if you would like a better visual aid for my appearance... You can find them here: albums/Eternal_Unrequited_Love?newest=1

If anyone would be so kind as to draw scenes from my story, I would absolutely love that. Also, if you would like I could draw something for you in return.

Okay then... On with the first chapter of my story...

Chapter One

When the Impossible becomes Possible

Am i falling...?

I slowly opened my eyes to darkness and wondered where I was. I had that feeling like I was falling...

What is that...? ...Voices...?

I strained to listen more closely and the voices became clearer. I soon recognized one of them as Kurama's voice.

Am I dreaming...? But I don't remember watching Yu Yu Hakusho before I went to bed...

Light suddenly began to emerge from the darkness in front of me. Faint at first and then growing brighter. I began to be able to see blurry shapes...no...figures. I tried to focus my eyes to make out who it was... They were so far away.

The voices continued and finally the figures started to become clearer as they got closer. I watched as a taller one left through a door followed by a shorter one.

Kuwabara's voice now? But...they're speaking in Japanese...

I soon realized i was looking down at the Hotel room Yusuke and the others had stayed in during the Dark Tournament. Everything suddenly became clearer to me...

Oh my god... I AM falling...!

I quickly tried to pinpoint where I was going to land and my eyes fell upon Hiei's sitting figure. I watched in a panic as I continued to grow closer.

...How...How can this be happening...?!

Hiei leaned forward briefly and set a coffee cup on the table in front of him before leaning back against the couch and folding his arms across his chest. He couldn't be further than 30 feet from me now...

I heard Kuwabara say something once more.

Wait...what is that...?

A crackling noise suddenly surrounded me. It was so loud that I covered my ears, but it didn't help. It continued to grow louder as I fell.

I felt my heart racing in my chest and my entire body was tingling. I could see what looked almost like small bolts of electricity surrounding me.

I turned my attention back toward Hiei. I closed my eyes tightly and braced myself for the pain of impact when I heard a loud bang, almost like thunder.

I couldn't help but scream and within seconds i felt pain shoot up through my knees all the way up to my spine. Collapsing from the pain instantly, i felt warmth against my body. I also felt something soft against my cheek.

...Is that...hair...?

I blinked open my eyes and weakly lifted my upper body to an upright position when I was greeted by beautiful crimson eyes staring back at me.

I opened my mouth hesitantly to speak, "...Hiei..."

My voice came out a soft whisper as i studied his surprised expression. I felt the warmth of his shoulders against my trembling palms and it made my heart pound harder in my chest.

My head then began to feel foggy and my vision started to become blurred before everything went to black.

Voices again... Who is it now...?

I let my eyes flutter open to see Koenma leaning over me in his teenager form. He then started to speak to me in japanese and i jerked up, pressing my back against the arm of the couch. I swallowed hard, beginning to panic.

Koenma then seemed to attempt to calm me and speaking more japanese. I looked frantically around at Kurama and once my eyes met Hiei they froze there. Koenma stepped leaned in front of my view, with more japanese that i couldn't understand.

"...I..I don't understand...," I managed to choke out to him. I could feel my body trembling as i struggled to make sense of the situation.

Koenma looked back at Kurama and said something to him before looking back at me. He stood up and held his hand out in front of me. I watched as his hand began to glow a faint blue color.

I looked down at my body which was slowly being surrounded by the same blue glow and my eyes widened. I quickly looked back up at him and noticed he bean to speak English.

After a moment he lowered his hand and asked me, "There... now...can you understand me?"

I slowly nodded my head, resulting in a small smile from him, "Good," he said.

I swallowed hard and looked around the room, "How did I...get here...?" I asked.

"Well, it seems you came from another dimension. As for how, I can't say...," he answered.

I looked back up at him, "This...this can't be real...," i breathed, "It has to be a dream..."

I hesitantly pinched myself on the arm, and when I felt the pain, I froze.

"I assure you, this is not a dream... I did a bit of research on you while you were asleep and I know now why you were so surprised...," Koenma began, taking a seat on the second couch in front of me, "We are characters from a television show in your dimension, right?"

I slowly nodded my head, "...Y-yes...," I answered.

"So...that's how she knew Hiei then?" Kuwabara asked him, recieving a nod, "...Hey, then that means i'm a star!"

Kuwabara began to laugh to himself and then looked back at me, "So am i popular with the ladies?" He asked.

"...Uh...Well...," I mumbled, not sure how to answer him, "Maybe..."

He grinned proudly and leaned back against the chair he was sitting in, "Yeah, who could resist my old Kuwabara charm...hehe."

"Exactly how much do you know about us, then?" Koenma asked me, suddenly becoming very serious.

"Oh...well...I guess i know quite a bit...," I answered him.

"I thought so...," he said, "I have a proposition for you then."

I stared blankly at him, "...A...proposition...?" I asked.

"Yes... I want you to work for me," he answered, "Your job would be simple... I simply want you to inform me if anything...doesn't go the way you know it to."

"So basically you want her to tell you how everything is supposed to go?" Kuwabara asked him, "But wouldn't that be...like... cheating or something?"

"Not exactly...I only want her to tell me when something is different. If she were to tell me everything that is going to happen, it could become problematic," Koenma explained.

"Oh, so like one of those paradox thingys...," Kuwabara said, nodding to himself.

"Something like that, "Koenma said, before turning back to me, "So what do you say, Jessica? That is your name, right?"

"Oh, yes...that's my name...," i answered, nodding, "I...guess i could do that..."

"Good," he said, abruptly standing up, "Now, I suggest you all get some sleep. The tournament begins tomorrow...I see Yusuke's already getting his rest," he continued, noticing Yusuke's sleeping form across the room.

With that said, he left, closing the door behind him. I turned to see Kuwabara, The masked fighter, Kurama, and Hiei staring at me. I blinked and lowered my eyes to the floor awkwardly.

"Hn...You're lucky you may be of use...otherwise I would have killed you instantly," Hiei said to me, before walking toward the window behind me.

I swallowed hard and looked up to see Kurama smile at me, "Don't worry, you are among friends. Welcome to the gang, " he said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, don't worry about the midget. He's always like that," Kuwabara said, giving Hiei a slight glare from across the room.

"Thanks...," I said, giving them both a small smile, "...so...you just arrived here tonight then?," I asked.

"Yes, is that of some significance?," Kurama asked me.

"Oh, no not really... I guess i'm still trying to make sense of all of this... I mean... I never thought any of this could ever happen to me," I explained.

"Hey, wait a sec... where is she going to sleep?" Kuwabara asked Kurama.

"Oh...that is a problem...," Kurama asnwered him, puzzled, "We only have 5 beds."

"Oh, it's alright, i can sleep on the couch. It's no problem...," I told them, smiling, "You guys should go get some sleep. You have kind of a big day tomorrow..."

After finally convincing them to let me sleep on the couch, i told them goodnight and they went to their rooms for the night. Except for Hiei, who continued to stare outside the window.

"Hiei, aren't you going to sleep?" Kurama asked him, after handing me a blanket and a pillow.

"Hn," was all he got, before he shrugged his shoulders and left.

I glanced up at Hiei's sitting form nervously and turned out the light. Making my way to the couch, I couldn't help but stare at him. The moonlight coming through the window lit up his face gently and I felt my heart skip a beat. He turned to look at me, making me jump slightly and quickly turn my eyes away. I sat down on the couch and slid my legs under the soft blanket, avoiding his eyes the entire time. Only after I had gotten comfortable did I dare look back at him, and when i did i saw that he had fallen asleep.

I stared at him for the longest time, wondering how i could possibly be there... so close to him.

He's even more amazing in person... How could someone be this beautiful...?

I eventually drifted off into a deep sleep, wondering if when i woke up, i would be back in my own bed and this all would've been just a dream. I wished so badly for it to be real, as a nightmare began to develop from the darkness...


	3. Chapter Two

Authors Note:

Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. There will be a few changes this time though...

Here is a guide for you...

'Example' = Thoughts  
- = Scene change

Okay, so as you have probably guessed, my story follows the story of Yu Yu Hakusho beginning from the Dark Tournament. The only difference being, well...i'm there. I think that's about it for now... so on to the next chapter.

:Chapter Two:  
The Dragon of Darkness emerges

'No... you're wrong...'

I clenched my fists and lowered my head, feeling my body begin to tremble from anger.

"It's just like I always told you, Jessica. No one loves you... so what makes you think Hiei will?"

I clenched my jaw and abruptly raised my teary eyes to meet his. That man... the man who always seemed to torment me in my dreams just like he did when i was a child... My step-father.

"I already know he wouldn't... but I can still be his friend," i choked out.

"He already hates you...or are you still so stupid that you didn't realize that?" He spat at me, a disgusting smirk forming across his face.

"Shut up!" I yelled to him, feeling my anger swelling up inside me.

"Oh, did i hurt your feelings? I bet now you wish your poor old Grandpa were still alive to comfort you," he continued, "Well guess what...he's dead!"

I felt my heart racing and the tears that had been forming in my eyes finally rolled gently down my cheeks, "I said shut up...!"

"I wonder how much pain he was in before he died... i hope it was a lot!" He said, with a disgusting cackle.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, now running at him, throwing my fist into his cheek, but it did nothing. It felt like i was hitting air. I continued struggling desperately to land a blow but it seemed the harder i tried the less i could move.

I stared at his grinning face and felt my anger rising more and more to the point where i thought i might explode. I reached up, grabbing his head and started to slam his head down onto my knee when i woke up.

I jumped up, my heart racing and i stared blankly at the room before me.

'I'm...still here...'

I looked around the Hotel room to see Kuwabara and the masked fighter staring at me from the other couch.

"Are you okay...? Did you have a nightmare or something...?" Kuwabara asked me.

I lowered my head and sighed, "...Yeah...it was just a nightmare..."

"It's good that you are awake... the tournament will be beginning soon," the masked fighter said to me.

"Yeah, do you want some breakfast?" Kuwabara asked me, taking a bite out of a donut.

"...Oh...sure...," I answered with a smile.

I lifted the blankets off of my legs and let my feet fall onto the carpeted floor.

'I'm still here...so...this isn't a dream then...'

I couldn't help but smile brightly as i grabbed a donut and happily began to eat, completely forgetting about my nightmare.

-

It was time for the tournament to begin, as I met Botan and introduced myself.

"Oh, that's right. Koenma told me about you...," she said to me with a smile, before turning to face Keiko and Shizuru, "Um, girls, this is Jessica. She's from another dimension...haha."

I noticed that Botan appeared nervous and remembered that she wasn't supposed to tell them about the tournament.

"Oh...hello..," Keiko greeted me, seeming nervous, glancing around at the demons walking around us..

"Hello," i greeted back, with a smile, "It's nice to meet you."

"Well, you seem to be human at least, " Shizuru said, also noticing the demons.

I only smiled with a small laugh, "Yes, just a regular girl."

"But you look like a foreigner...where are you from...well...in your dimension i mean?" Keiko asked me.

"Oh...yeah, i'm English. I'm from the United States... I actually live in the state of Indiana to be exact, " I explained.

"How on earth did you end up here, though?," Shizuru asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Honestly...I have no idea...I thought I was dreaming at first, but...i'm still here...," i answered, with a small sigh.

After a bit of small talk with the three girls, Koenma shown up and saw that Botan had told about the tournament. She laughed nervously about it, and tried explained to him that she had no choice.

After she finished spilling her guts, we all made our way inside the arena and took our seats.

'Geez...i never noticed from watching the show, but these seats are all stone... It's very uncomfortable...'

I glanced around at some of the demons sitting around us and swallowed hard.

'The show seriously doesn't show just how creepy some of these guys look...'

The tournament soon began and i watched as the fox girl anouncer stated the teams who would be fighting. Kuwabara and Rinku both stepped onto the ring and the fight began.

I watched as Kuwabara got the crap beat out of him and it seemed like everything was going the way it had in the show. I then glanced down at Hiei who was standing beside Kurama watching the fight.

'I wonder if Hiei's fight will turn out the same... If he uses his black dragon then his arm will be hurt...'

My attention turned back to the fight only to see Kuwabara being held by Rinkus Yo-yos in the air. I felt panic overwhelm me as he started to be thrown down.

'This isn't just a television show anymore...this is real...Kuwabara could seriously be hurt...!'

After the fight ended, Kurama stepped up for his fight, which also went the same as it did in the show. Kurama was deemed the winner rather quickly and i held my breath when it was Hiei's turn to fight.

I stared down at him nervously as he walked onto the arena, tossing his scarf into the air behind him. Almost immediately Zeru blasted the entire area with flames.

My eyes widened, watching Hiei jump into the air to dodge one of zerus flames. He continued to jump around the arena, dodging the attacks. I gulped, watching some demons getting showered with flames.

'Oh my god...this is crazy...The show seriously has nothing on this...'

Hiei finally landed back onto the arena stage, when Zeru shoved his hand through his chest, making Hiei fly into the air. Zeru then blasted a fireball at Hiei, and i felt my entire body tense up.

'He's alright...this happened to him in the show too...he'ks fine...'

I glared down at Zeru as he arrogantly assumed Hiei was dead and started to walk away. I felt a small smile form across my lips as i watched Hiei stand up, still on fire.

'Wow...he is so cool...'

My smile soon faded, though, when he began to unleash the darkness dragon. I looked up at the sky as it turned a deep red shade and felt the stadium begin to shake. I froze when I heard a deep rumbling followed by the screech of the dragon as Hiei blasted it out of his right arm at Zeru.

I stared, still frozen, as the dragon engulfed Zeru and continued staring at the burned outline of him on the stone wall.

"God I hope i'm not on Hiei's hit list...," i breathed.

"No kidding...," Boton said, equally as surprised.

Hiei was announced as the winner as i watched him nervously as he stepped out of the ring. He carefully put his now singed hand into his pocket and i sighed worriedly.

'I hope he'll be alright...'

I kept finding myself looking over at Hiei throughout the last battle between Yusuke, who had finally woken up, and Chu. I couldn't stop wondering how he was handling it, and hoping he wasn't in too much pain. He didn't seem to be showing it, if he was... but then again, with him, he could just be pretending so that he doesn't worry the others.

Once the match was over, I followed Boton and the others out of the building. I looked around anxiously, hoping to spot Hiei somewhere.  
"Jessica...who are you looking for...?" Boton asked me.

I hesitated before confessing, "I'm trying to find Hiei..."

A puzzled expression made it's way onto her face, "...What? Why are you trying to find Hiei...?"

"Hiei..? Wasn't that the guy who used that scary dragon thing?" Keiko asked Boton, and recieved a nod.

"Yes...but Jessica, why are you looking for him of all people?" Boton asked me again.

"...He might be hurt... I want to make sure he's alright...," I confessed to her.

"Wait a minute...," Shizuru began, her eyes getting wide, "...You like him...?" She finished, emphasizing the "like".

Keiko and Boton both looked at me in surprise, making me shyly lower my eyes to the ground.

"Yeah...she likes him alright," Shizuru stated.

"But Jessica...he's a Demon, isn't he..?" Keiko asked me, looking a bit worried.

I nodded awkwardly, "Well...yes... but i don't really expect anything, you know... i meann, i know how he feels about humans..."

I rubbed my left wrist sadly and stared down at the ground.

"...But...aren't you married...i mean, back in your own dimension," Boton asked.

"...I am...," i answered, "I know that it's wrong, but i'm in love with Hiei...When i was in my own dimension, Hiei was just a character from a show... but now that i'm here...he's real..."

I felt a knot form in my stomache as i looked away from them, "It doesn't matter anyway...like i said, i wouldn't have the slightest chance."

"Jessica...," Boton said quietly.

"I know...i'm a strange one, you don't have to tell me...but i can't help how i feel...," i said.

"I don't think you're strange...I just thought, since you were married... you know," Boton said to me, resting her hand on my shoulder.

"...My husband...," i started, with a sigh, "Well...i'd rather not talk about him if you don't mind..."

She nodded at me understandingly, "Alright...but just so you know, we're here for you if you need someone to talk to..."

"Of course... if you want to have a girls night, just let me know, "Shizuru said with a smile.

I smiled back at them and nodded, "...Thanks..."

After we arrived back at the Hotel, i moved into the girls' room. By the time nightfall came, i still hadn't seen Hiei. We all told each other goodnight and I laid in bed, worrying about Hiei.

Closing my eyes i eventually fell asleep only to wake up in the early morning, unable to go back to sleep. I kicked off my blanket and put on a sweater Shizuru had lent to me since i didn't have any clothes.

Slipping on a pair of shoes i quietly left, being careful not to wake the girls. Making my way to Yusuke's hotel room, I knocked on the door.

After a few seconds, Kuwabara opened the door, "Oh, Jessica...we're not fighting today, why are you up so early?" He asked.

"Is Hiei in there?," i asked him, ignoring his question.

"No..actually I was just asking Yusuke where he and Kurama went...they were both gone when i got up... You see i had a really weird dream about the guys we're supposed to fight tomorrow..."

I quickly turned and began to run away, "Sorry Kuwabara, i've got to go!" I shouted back to him.

"H-hey wait! Jessica! Where are you going?! Jessica!" I heard Kuwabara yell to me, but I wasn't going to stop... I had to find Hiei.


	4. Chapter Three

Author Note:

Okay, well i didn't realize it until after i had started writing this but i actually messed up a bit on the story... I accidentally missed a day. . Kuwabara doesn't have the dream until the day they fight. Sorry for the confusion...

Also, I may end up switching to Hiei's POV a few times throughout the story... Don't worry though, I'll tell you beforehand so that you don't get confused.

Oh yes, one more thing. I have confirmed my height, finally. I am exactly 5'6".

:Chapter Three:  
The look of Love

'Please let him be there...'

I ran out of the hotel and was met with the cold morning air. I stopped, trying to catch my breath, and looked around.

'If only I knew where he was... If i'm right, he'll be on a boulder at the edge of the island...in pain...'

I swallowed hard, and decided to try the right side of the island. I could feel the morning dew on the ground against my shoes as i ran and it made me slip and almost fall a few times.

Feeling the cold wind hit my cheeks roughly, i knew they had to be red already. Once i reached the edge of the island i took another look around. Not seeing him, I leaned forward, resting my palms on my knees, gasping for air.

'God i really need to excercise more...ugh...'

My thoughts were soon interupted when i heard Hiei yell in pain. My entire body froze in an instant.

"He is hurt...," I breathed, worriedly.

Lifting myself back up, i looked to my left where i thought his yell had come from. Hesitantly, i began to walk in that direction.

Hiei's hunched over form soon came into my view, and i felt my heart drop in my chest. I watched him, quietly, and wondered what i should do now that i was there.

'It's just like i thought... I don't even know what to do... Knowing him, he would just get annoyed with me for being here...'

I gasped in surprised when he turned his head to glare up at me. He was clutching his right arm, and wincing in pain.

"Why are you here?!" He growled at me.

I jumped at the feircness of his voice and swallowed. My throat felt dry and sore from running and i could feel my body begin to shake from the cold wind blowing against me.

"I...I just wanted to see if you were alright...," i managed to say down to him.

"Hn, my well being is of no concern to you, human," he said angrilly, turning his head to look back down at his injured arm.

I lowered my eyes and said quietly, "...Well...i care about you."

After a few seconds i raised my eyes to meet his. His expression seemed a bit surprised.

With the silence beginnging to get to me, i nervously started to speak, "...H-how long have you been here...?"

He stared at me for a moment before turning his attention back to his arm, "...I just got here..." he said, his voice rough and angry.

Working up the courage, i slowly began to lower myself onto the boulder beside him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked me, seemingly annoyed.

"...Your arm's not going to stop hurting if you keep squeezing it like that...," i said, with my back to him.

Turning to look at him over my shoulder, I hoped he wasn't going to kill me for being here. I noticed he was more focused on his pain, however.

Taking a long, deep breath, i slowly and nervously made my way over toward him. He didn't seem to notice me, until i sat down beside him.

"Why are you here? Why don't you go annoy someone else?" He asked me, grinding his teeth from the pain.

I looked back at him, "...I wanted to be here..."

He seemed to ignore my answer and leaned foward more, groaning in pain. I watched him as i felt my stomach knot up. I didn't like seeing him in pain...

"...Why don't you talk to me...?" I asked him, looking out at the ocean, "...maybe it will help take your mind off of the pain..."

He scoffed at me, "Why would i talk to you? You annoy me..."

"Alright...we'll start with that. Tell me how much i annoy you...," i said with a sigh.

Silence developed, so i glanced back at him to see him staring at me. My heart did a backflip in my chest and i quickly looked away from him.

"...What...?" I asked him nervously, before slowly raising my eyes to meet his again.

"...Why do you care so much?" He asked me, still staring.

Not knowing how to answer his question, i nervously looked around and slowly scratched the back of my head.

"...Well...I...I just do...," i finally managed to say.

I was met with a long silence before i turned to look at him. I froze instantly when i saw he had removed his bandage from his jagan eye, which was now glowing.

'...Oh god...is he reading my mind...?!'

I gasped and jumped slightly when i heard his voice inside my head, "Yes, i am."

I shot to my feet and tried to ignore my heart pounding faster. His eyes followed me as i stood and seemed to be staring me down.

'Hn...what are you so nervous about? Is there something in here you don't want me to know?'

"Please...stop...," i breathed, closing my eyes tightly.

'I can't let him know...he can't know...'

'What can't i know, human?'

I took a step backwards, asking him once again to stop, when i felt myself begin to slip off the edge of the boulder. I opened my eyes and started to yell out when i felt Hiei grab my arm to keep me from falling. I stared at him, frozen, as he glared up at me.

He abruptly let go of my wrist and dissapeared with a "Hn." I stared blankly at where he had been standing, wondering about what had just happened.

'...He just...saved me? ...What? Why?'

I blinked several times, still frozen.

'...Does he know...how i feel about him...? ...Oh god, if he does...i am so dead!'

After a few moments of inner panic, i realized it had become late afternoon. I told myself that worrying wasn't going to help any, and started to climb up onto the island.

'Calm down, Jessica... He probably doesn't know... Face it, if he knew he'd have been disgusted or something...'

I finally assured myself that he didn't know once i reached the Hotel. Once i entered my room, i was greeted by Botan, who worriedly asked me where i had gone.

"Just out for some fresh air...," i lied.

'If i told her i was with Hiei, i would probably be bombarded with more questions... all i want right now is a nice hot shower...'

"Oh...well, alright then," she said with a smile, "Oh! Before i forget, i picked you up some clothes a little while ago. I know you must be in need of some...well...intimate clothes, hahaha."

I smiled and laughed a bit, "Oh, yeah... thank you Botan."

"Don't mention it...i hope i got the right sizes," she said.

"I'm sure they will be just fine," i assured her, smiling.

-

"Wow...they actually fit great...!" I said to my reflection in the mirror after taking an incredibly relaxing shower.

I looked over my appearance in the mirror, and smiled.

'...I don't know know how...but i look so much healthier... My dark circles are gone and my complexion isn't as pastey...'

I smiled happily at myself and let out a small giggle.

After loosely braiding my hair to one side i left the bathroom. Making my way to the sitting room i was greeted with smiling faces.

"Well, well. Don't you look cute," Shizuru commented with a grin, throwing me drink.

I smiled shyly, "Thanks..."

"Alright, it's time for some girl talk! Come over here, " Boton exclamed.

I took a seat beside Keiko and readied myself for a lot of questions.

We spent almost the entire afternoon talking and i told them about my dimension.

"...So...um...do you mind if we ask about your husband...?" Botan asked me cautiously.

I sighed and nodded, lowering my gaze, "Go ahead..."

"What does he do?" Shizuru asked, taking a drink of her beer.

"Well, he doesn't have a steady job... He makes gaming videos, but only after i make him. He doesn't like to do anything but play video games mostly...," i answered.

"Do you miss him?" Keiko asked.

I paused for a moment, "...Actually...not really... Since i arrived here, it almost seems as if a weight's been lifted... I feel...so much happier here...," i said with a slight smile.

"Do you love him...?" Botan asked.

I looked back at her, slightly surprised by her question, "...Well...i thought i did... a long time ago...but...now i'm not so sure."

"From what you've told us, he seems like an immature brat," Shizuru said.

"Shizuru!" Botan exclamed.

"What? He treats her like crap, " Shizuru defended.

"It's alright, she's kind of right... he can be a bit of a brat, but what man isn't?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Isn't that the truth!" Shizuru laughed, raising her beer in the air.

We all laughed and continued going back and forth. Slowly, i began to feel like i belonged. I felt like i was liked, for the first time in so many years. It made me so incredibly happy that i felt tears slowly well up in my eyes.

"...Jessica...what's wrong...?" Botan asked me, noticing my teary eyes.

"...I'm just...so happy...i can't even remember the last time i ever felt so welcome somewhere...you all are the nicest people i've ever met..." i choked out, as a tear made it way down my cheek.

"Oh...Jessica...," Botan said, starting to tear up herself.

I smiled lightly with trembling lips, "Thank you...really...thank you so much for being so nice to me..." i continued, as more tears made their way out.

I was taken by surprise when all three of them instantly huddled around me and hugged me.

"You don't have to thank us girl...you're our friend," Shizuru said to me, sounding like she might be starting to tear up too.

I smiled even wider, and embraced them gently.

'God please...let me be able to stay here...I don't ever want to leave...'

-

The next day came rather quickly and I again left with the girls to watch the next part of the tournament.

The fights seemed even longer than i remembered as i stared down at Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the masked fighter trying to fight Dr. Ichigaki's team.

I gasped in surprise when a giant robot flew into the arena. Realizing it was Hiei and Kurama, i smiled in relief.

'He's alright...'

Not long after, the opposing team was defeated and so was Dr. Ichigaki after he transformed.

'Good riddance...that troll was an ass...'

The masked fighter and Hiei were ruled unable to fight, as i had expected and the so called, nurse, led them both to her medical tent. I wanted to hurl when her clothes ripped off to reveal only cords covering her private areas.

'Geez woman, don't you have any self-respect? Please, put your clothes back on...ugh...'

Kurama fought the first two fights, and i felt my anger rise as i watched him getting beaten to death while he was unconsious. Finally, Yusuke beat the crap out of the guy, and Kurama was left to recover.

I soon after, watched Jin fly up into the air during his fight with Yusuke and took the opportunity to glance over at Hiei. I gasped slightly when i realized he was already looking in my direction.

'...Is he looking at me...?'

I slowly looked behind me to see if maybe Yukina had shown up already, but she wasn't there. I turned back around and blinked a few times in confusion, before looking back at him.

'...He's still looking at me...'

I gulped a bit and hesitantly looked away from him.

'He's not reading my mind again...is he...?'

I didn't hear his voice in my head and so i looked back down at him only to find he was saying something to the masked fighter. After a moment, he looked back at me, causing me to quickly look away shyly.

'...Why does he keep looking at me...?!'

I felt my heart beging to race and i thought i felt my cheeks get hot with embarrassment. My thoughts were quickly interrupted by Jin nosediving down toward Yusuke.

_  
Hiei's POV

I glanced up at Jessica, beginning to wonder about the day before. There was something that she clearly didn't want me to know about.

'What is she hiding...?'

I watched as she looked at me and her face was overcome with surprise. She looked behind her, as if to make sure i was actually looking in her direction.

'Heh...who else would i be looking at, human?'

I continued to stare at her, more to make her feel uncomfortable than anything.

"Hn...I will never understand you humans," I said aloud, watching her become overwhelmed with nervousness.

The masked fighter seemed to have heard me because she also turned her attention to Jessica.

"If you're wondering why she's acting that way, it's really quite simple," the masked fighter said to me.

I looked at the masked fighter, awaiting her answer.

"I've been around long enough to know that look when i see it, " she continued, "...That's the look of Love."

"What?" I asked, surprised slightly by her statement.

She looked up at me, "She is in love with you. Actually, i'm surprised you haven't figured that out for yourself yet. I knew it when she first arrived."

I slowly glanced over at Jessica once more, only to see her quickly look away. Her cheeks started to turn a deep shade of red, and i wondered if what the masked fighter had said was true.

_

Yusuke eventually defeated Jin and Kuwabara took out Risho rather quickly once Yukina arrived. Hiei, of course, was surprised to see her and I couldn't help but smile softly down at him.

'He really does care about her a lot... Yukina is really lucky to have him care so much about her...'

Once Yusuke's team had won, I quietly let myself out, wanting some fresh air. The sun had begun to sink down behind the trees and it made the sky a bright orange color. I slowly started to make my way through the forest and stopped when I saw a small clearing. Curious, I walked toward it and was met with the sun setting over the ocean. I smiled slightly, admiring the beauty of it.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath upon feeling a gentle breeze blow past me. I continued to smile, feeling the light wind flow through my wavy brown hair.

My hair tickled my neck a bit, so i grabbed it and loosely braided it to one side without securing it. I continued to stand there for a few minutes, when i heard footsteps from behind me. I quickly turned and saw three especially ugly demons walking toward me.

'...Oh crap...'

"Hey, lookie what we've got here...," one of them said, looking me up and down.

"Mmm...i don't normally go for humans, but i might make an exception for this one," another one said with a crooked grin.

I started to side step to walk past them, but the third one grabbed my arm, "Oh, hey, where do you think you're goin'?"

I quickly jerked my arm away from him and took a few steps back, "Don't touch me," i said, angrilly.

"Ooh, a feisty one...," the first one said, leaning toward me and grabbing my chin tightly.

'...How am i going to get out of this...'

Starting to panic i quickly glanced around me, hoping to find something to defend myself with. I spotted a decent sized rock a few inches from my foot.

'Alright...let's see how good you are at acting, Jessica...'

Putting on a sexy smile i looked up at them, "Guys, guys... no need to get straight to the point... how about a little bit of foreplay first...," i said in the sexiest voice i could make.

They all grinned and seemed to be falling for it, as i slowly bent forward and started to lift up part of my skirt with one hand, while reaching toward the rock with the other.

"Hoho, yeah...now that's what i'm talkin about...," the second one said, starting to drool sickeningly.

'I seriously can't believe i'm doing this...well...here it goes...'

I let go of my skirt and grabbed the rock before bashing it upside the demons head that was closest to me. He stumbled backwards, giving me an opening to make a run for it. I quickly took it, ducking under one of the demons arms as he reached for me. Once i was under him, i ran as fast as i could toward the path that lead to the hotel.

I could hear them screaming angrilly from behind me and i prayed to see Yusuke and the others soon. I looked around desperately as i ran, but i couldn't find them. Trying to think of a better way to get away from them, i decided to try to get out of their field of view.

Making a quick turn to my right i ran through the trees alongside the path and jumped over boulders and tree limbs until i found a decent sized tree that i thought i would be able to climb.

I quickly grabbed a branch and began to climb, telling myself repeatedly not to look down. After i felt i couldn't climb anymore, i lowered myself onto a branch and pressed my back firmly against the trunk.

"Come out here, human! I know you're out here!" One of them growled. I held my breath and covered my mouth when i realized they were right underneath me.

'Don't do anything...don't move...don't even breathe...'

"Hey! If you come out now, I promise I won't be too rough with you! I'll be gentle, I promise!" Another of them said with a sarcastic cackle.

'Geez...all i wanted to do was enjoy the sunset and look at what i've gotten myself into... I'm going to die...!'

"Why don't you find somewhere else to be annoying?,"

My eyes widened upon hearing Hiei's voice from above me. I blinked several times before looking up to see Hiei relaxing on the branch above me.

'...When did he get there...? Was he there before? I'm sure I would have noticed if he were...'

"Excuse me?!," one of the demons growled before noticing me, "There you are. Why don't you come on down here, before i rip out your throat?," He threatened me.

I looked up at Hiei, in a panic, hoping he would help me, but he seemed to be ignoring my existance. I gasped when one of the demons jumped onto the branch I was on and grabbed me by my hair.

I let out a yelp of pain as he started to lift me off of my feet.

"H-Hiei...!," I choked out to him, feeling tears starting to emerge from my eyes.

It wasn't really because of the pain, but more because Hiei was ignoring me that i had started to cry. I closed my eyes tightly, causing the tears to roll off of my cheeks and down my neck.

I felt a gust of air sweep over me and opened my eyes to see Hiei standing in front of me. Instantly, the demons hand had released my hair, making me fall back onto the branch.

I quickly realized that Hiei had sliced the demon in half, once i saw him fall into two. The other two demons abruptly came at him angrilly and were also cut in half like the first.

I stared at Hiei's back as he flicked the demons' blood off of his katana and sheathed it. He turned around and looked up at me with a glare.

"Be more careful, would you? You're on an island full of demons, in case you have forgotten. It's not exactly wise to go off on your own," he said to me.

I slowly nodded and swallowed, "Yeah...i know...i guess i didn't realize...wait...how did you know i went off on my own...?"

He looked away from me somewhat awkwardly, "Hn, that doesn't matter. Just stay with the others from now on. You aren't of much use to us dead," he said annoyedly.

He started to jump down but I quickly grabbed his wrist to stop him. He looked down at my hand and then up at me, seemingly waiting for an explanation as to why I had touched him.

I hesitantly let go of his wrist and rubbed my forearm, "...Umm...Thank you...you saved my life...," I said a bit shyly. I pushed some of my hair behind me left ear and looked down at my feet, "If you hadn't helped me...i'd probably be done for..."

He didn't say anything back and stared up at me for a long time, making me feel more nervous, "...Um...is...something wrong...?," i asked him, smiling a bit to try and cover up my nervousness.

He looked away from me, again, without saying anything, "I assume you know your way back."

Without giving me a chance to respond, he disappeared from my sight. I stared at where he had been standing for a few moments before climbing down from the tree.

"...I hate it when he does that...," i thought aloud to myself as i quickly made my way back to the hotel, "But...how DID he know that i had been by myself...?"


	5. Chapter Four

Authors note:

Hello readers! I hope you are liking the story so far. *smiles*

I finally managed to figure out my height! I'm actually just 5'6". Like, on the dot. I was in Little Ceasars the other day and they had a height marker beside the door. So i took the opportunity to find out what my height was.

Anyway, I just thought i'd let you all know that before i continue the story. Also, I have very little planned out for this story...i'm actually more or less coming up with it as i go... Some scenes i've got planned ahead, but there's only a few.

Just thought i'd let you know... Anyway, on with the story!

EDIT:

I have a drawing for one of the scenes in this chapter now. ^_^ Here it is...: fav dot me slash d69hq01

Just replace dot with a . and slash with a / and you'll be able to see it. ^_^ Oh! And also remove the spaces, haha.

Chapter Four:  
Weak in the knees with Love

I made my way back to the hotel only to find that no one had come back yet. I went back outside after throwing on a sweater and saw Yukina walking back with Kuwabara. Kuwabara was acting like a goofball, as usual, showing himself off in front of her.

"Oh, hey Jessica! Have you met Yukina yet? She's so pretty isn't she?!" Kuwabara said, noticing me walking toward them.

I smiled and chuckled a bit, "We haven't exactly been introduced yet...," I looked down at Yukina and smiled kindly, "Nice to meet you, Yukina. My name is Jessica..."

She bowed her head slightly and smiled gently, "Yes, it is nice to meet you as well Miss Jessica."

I waved my hands awkwardly, "Oh no, just call me Jessica."

She blinked up at me and nodded, "Oh, alright."

"Yukina says she's here to look for her Brother. I'm going to help her find him!" Kuwabara stated, proud of himself.

I giggled a bit, "Oh, is that right?"

"Yes, i really hope i can find him here at this tournament...," Her eyes widened with realization and she gazed up at me hopefully, "Boton told me you could see the future... is that true?"

I stared down at her, taken aback, "...Uh...well, i wouldn't say i can see the future... I just have a little bit of knowledge about Yusuke and the others..."

"Oh...I was hoping you could find my brother for me...," she looked down sadly.

I bit my lower lip, awkwardly, "Well...i'm sure you will find him. He's out there, i'm sure of it. Don't give up hope," I said to her with a smile.

Her eyes lit back up with hopefulness and nodded.

"Hey...where's Yusuke and the others?" Kuwabara asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know... They weren't in the Hotel..."

"I better go find them. If they got into trouble they're going to need me!" Kuwabara exclamed proudly before turning back to Yukina and grabbing her hands. His face turned a bright red as he said, "I will be back for you my love! Wait for me!"

With that said, he took off to find Yusuke and the others. I couldn't help but laugh at him, and Yukina turned to look up at me.

"Is he always like that...?" Yukina asked me.

I giggled, "Only with you... He's a bit of a goofball, but he's a nice guy. There are a lot of mean guys out there, so it's nice to see that there are some nice ones out there too."

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, he is very kind."

We sat and talked for a few minutes, mostly about where she came from. I already knew most of it, but i happily listened to her. Kuwabara soon came into view, waving excitedly at Yukina who rose to her feet with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure they're on their way. Why don't we go inside, Yukina? You look cold," Kuwabara said, leading Yukina back into the Hotel.

I watched them leave and chuckled to myself, "He is really head over heels for her..."

I heard rustling in the trees behind me and quickly turned to see Hiei jump down in front of me. I blinked up at him, startled.

"...Hiei...? What are you doing here...?" I asked him nervously.

He stared down at me with a kind of awkward expression, his hands shoved into his pockets. He looked extremely tense and kept glancing around awkwardly.

'...What is he doing...why isn't he saying anything...? He's making me feel nervous...'

"Hn...thank you...for not telling Yukina that i'm her brother...," he finally said with a strained voice.

I couldn't help but laugh, which only made him glare down at me.

"...I'm sorry, i'm sorry... But is it really that hard for you to say Thank you?" I said, still laughing a bit.

He continued to glare at me, but still had that awkward expression. I couldn't help but think how cute it was.

"Hiei...why would i tell her? It's obvious you don't want her to know, and it's not my place to tell her... I know you care a lot about her...and when you feel the time is right for you to tell her, you will. No one else can make that decision. Only you.," i said to him with an understanding smile.

He looked down at me, seemingly surprised by what I had said.

"You might not think so, but i'm not so untrustworthy...," i said, standing up.

He watched me as i stood, before scoffing at me and walking away without a word. I decided to follow him inside the hotel, but kept my distance.

As i made my way toward my room, i tried to avoid looking at Hiei. I knew he was already annoyed with me because of the incident with those demons... i didn't want to make it worse.

Once i reached the door to my room, i glanced up at Hiei for a brief second. He didn't notice me, so i stepped in and quietly closed the door behind me.

'I don't know why i keep hoping for something to happen...i know nothing will...'

After a while, Botan and the others came back and decided shortly after, that we were going to go visit the guys. I reluctantly agreed to go with them.

"Hello!" Botan exclamed, upon entering their room.

Kuwabara turned to look at us from one of the couches, commenting on how she should knock before entering. His attitude quickly changed however, after seeing Yukina.

I slowly let myself in behind the group and closed the door behind me. I cautiously glanced up to look at Hiei who was sitting at his usal spot beside the window. He seemed to be looking out at the rain and didn't notice my arrival.

"Oh, Jessica you came as well," Kurama said to me, "Why don't you join our game?"

I looked down at the cards strewn onto the table and smiled, "No that's alright, but thanks for offering."

"I'll join in!" Botan exclamed, taking a seat next to him.

Yukina sat next to Kuwabara as he handed her some cards.

Kurama then asked Hiei if he would like to play as well, which resulted in Hiei threatening to remove his voice box. I then decided it would probably be best if i didn't bother him, so i took a seat at a table across the room.

I watched as the others enjoyed their card game and occasionally looked over in Hiei's direction. He never seemed to move.

Starting to get bored, i stood up and began to look around the room. Kurama must have noticed because he asked me what i was looking for.

"Oh...just trying to find some drawing material... I'm kind of in the mood to draw...," I confessed to him.

"I think i saw some paper and pencils in that drawer over there," Kuwabara said, pointing at a small table with a drawer.

I opened it and sure enough there was some paper and two pencils. I thanked Kuwabara and took my seat once again.

I had already half-finished my drawing before i realized everyone was gathered around me and watching me draw. I turned and looked up at them, surprised.

"That is amazing! I didn't know you were so good at drawing!" Botan exclamed.

I smiled as i recieved compliment after compliment.

"Thanks guys...but i'm really not that good," i said shyly.

I glanced over at Hiei and was surprised that he was looking in my direction. I nervously looked back down at my drawing, avoiding his eyes.

"Hey, do you think you can draw me and yukina?!" Kuwabara asked me excitedly.

I chuckled a bit at him and nodded, "Yeah, sure."

Not long afterward, i had drawn everyone except for Hiei, who had started to ignore me once again. Everyone thanked me for their drawing and eventually went back to their card game.

I took the opportunity to draw Hiei. He never turned around or seemed to notice that i kept looking at him. For once, i was actually kind of glad that he didn't notice me. If he had known that i was drawing him, he might not approve very much of that.

Focusing intently on every curve and every detail, I convinced myself once again that he was beautiful.

'...How can someone be so beautiful...?'

I tiredly laid my head onto the table, staring at him. The others had already fallen asleep, and cards were scattered all over the room. I felt the overwhelming desire to fall asleep as i continued to stare at him.

I glanced down at my drawing which was laying beside my arm and smiled softly.

'He even looks beautiful on paper...but...'

I let my eyes fall onto his sutting form once more. My heart felt tight in my chest, but i didn't care.

'...He's so much more beautiful in person...'

Slowly, my eyes fluttered closed and i drifted off to sleep...

'What are you hiding?'

I looked up to see only darkness.

'What...? Who is this...? Why are you in my head...?'

I saw a figure begin to emerge from the darkness and was surprised to see Hiei. His jagan eye was open and glowing as he walked toward me.

"...Hiei...," i said quietly.

He stood in front of me, glaring.

'Show me your thoughts, human.'

Before i could react, the darkness began to take shape into a room. A room that i recognized.

"This...this is my room in Tennessee...," i said, looking around only to stare back at my younger self. I gasped in surprise and took a few steps back.

I stared back at myself and glanced up to see my younger sister on the top bunkk against the wall.

"Sissy, catch me!" My little sister yelled out to the younger me.

"This is...," i breathed, remembering everything that was happening.

The younger me turned around just in time to see my sister jump off of the bunk bed. I had tried to catch her, but i ended up only scratching her sides and she fell.

I watched myself stand there, shocked for a few second before checking my sister only to see she was bleeding from the scratches.

I gasped when I heard my step-father's voice from behind me.

"What's going on in here?!" He yelled angrilly.

I felt my hatred for him begin to emerge, and clenched my jaw as he pushed the younger me out of the way to look at my sister.

"What did you do Jessica?!" He snapped back at the other me, making her flinch.

"I...It was an accident...I didn't mean to...," i had tried to explain to him.

"Really? Well, i guess we'll see about that...," he said back.

The room suddenly began to shift and now i was standing in another familiar place. I felt a knot form in my stomach, remembering what was about to happen.

I turned to see Hiei looking in the direction of the glass doors. I followed his gaze and watched as Paul entered followed by the other me.

She looked pale and frightened as she took a seat on one of the hard and cold platic chairs. Paul had an excited smile on his face, just like he always did when i was miserable.

The other me turned to look at the doors as they opened to reveal a police officer and a scary looking man in an orange jumpsuit. His hands were cuffed behind him and his ankles were shackled.

"...This is...when Paul tried to put me in Juvi...," i choked out.

I glared back at Paul, feeling disgusted by his little smirk.

I balled my hands up into tight fists and ran toward him, trying to land a blow on his cheek but i went through him. I blinked in surprise and turned to see him leading the other me into a room.

Hiei followed the other me, his hands in his pockets. I swallowed hard and followed him as well.

I leaned my back against the door as Paul told the woman behind the desk that I had purposely scratched my sister.

"She's always doing things like this...I just can't handle her anymore," Paul lied to her.

Glancing down at the younger me, i could visibly she was shaking with fear.

"...I was terrified...I remember how scared I was...," i said aloud.

Hiei glanced over at me but didn't say anything.

"Alright, Mr. Parker. Please take a seat out in the waiting room and I will talk with your step-daughter," the lady instructed.

After Paul had left, the lady began to question me...

"Why did you scratch your sister?" She asked me sternly.

"It was an accident...!" The younger me tried to explain.

"Your step-father says otherwise. He says you are constantly trying to hurt your siblings," she said.

The younger me had begun to cry now, deperately trying to explain, "No, i would never hurt them! I love my sisters and my brother... Paul is lying! Please believe me!"

"Why should i believe you? Do you have any proof?" She asked me with a sigh.

I looked down at my feet and closed my eyes, as the younger me told the woman about what kind of man Paul was. How abusive he was...

It didn't take long before she had sent me out and made me bring Paul back into the room. I took a seat beside my other self and looked back at the door as the woman's screaming began. I couldn't understand what she was saying, but i knew she was screaming at Paul.

A few moments later Paul stomped angrilly out of the room and dragged the other me out of the building. I glanced around as my surroundings began to change again.

"Why do I feel like i'm in a Christmas Carol...?" I said, upset to be reliving all of those bad memories.

Hiei stood in front of me and looked at me with a confused expression.

"What is this...Christmas Carol that you speak of...?" He asked me.

I stared down at him, blinking several times, "...It's...a movie...," I explained to him.

"Hn...what is it that you are hiding?," he asked me, moving closer.

"...I'm...not hiding anything...," i lied to him, taking a step backwards.

"Really? Then why are you trying to avoid me?," he asked, still walking toward me.

I took another step backward, "Why does it matter...? Why do you want to know so much?!"

I gasped when he grabbed my wrist, preventing me from moving backward anymore. He yanked me down so that i was at eye level with him, "Because i do not trust you, human."

I gulped as i stared into his deep crimson eyes nervously. My heart felt like it was going a hundred miles an hour, not only because i was afraid... but also because he was so close to me.

"...This is only a dream Jessica," I told myself, closing my eyes, "Just a dream..."

'Even though this is a dream...why does he still make me feel this way...'

'What am i making you feel?'

I slowly opened my eyes to look into his, and swallowed hard after hearing his voice in my head.

'You're still reading my mind?'

'Yes, I am.'

His grip on my wrist tightened and i could've sworn his face moved closer to mine. My breathing became heavy and shaky, as my mind started racing.

'How am i supposed to hide my feelings...he can hear everything that i think about... He can even hear this!'

'Your feelings...? So it is true...'

His grip on my wrist loosened and he pulled away from me slightly. I looked back at him confused.

'...What..? What's true..?'

He stared into my eyes for a moment, looking slightly shocked.

'...Are you in love with me?'

My eyes widened instantly and my entire body froze. He didn't move an inch, and he still had a shocked look on his face.

'...I...how did you...-?"

I started to ask him how he had known, but he disappeared before i could finish. Darkness surrounded me until another dream started to take form.

I awoke to voices around me and slowly raised my head up.

"Oh, Jessica. Did we wake you...?" Kurama asked me, an apologetic look on his face.

I shook my head tiredly and yawned, "No, you're fine...I should probably be getting up now anyway..."

"We're getting ready to head to the new arena for the next match of the tournament, " Kuwabara said to me, seeming energetic to fight.

"Oh, alright... Do you mind if i go with you?," i asked him.

"Sure, you're part of the team too, " Kuwabara answered with a grin.

I smiled a bit in response and stood up, stretching my arms above my head. Remembering my drawing of Hiei, i looked down at the table to grab it before anyone else saw it, but it wasn't there.

I blinked a few times, and slowly looked under the table to see if it had fallen down. Again, no drawing.

'What the...where did it go...?'

"What are you doing?" I heard Hiei ask from behind me.

I jumped to my feet and spun around to face him, "...Um...just...nothing... Nevermind...," i stammered nervously.

He continued to look at me, and i suddenly remembered my dream from that night.

'...That...was a dream...right?'

I nervously looked away from him and backed away toward the bathroom, "I'll...just be a minute...," i said to the three of them, before quickly shutting the door behind me.

Splashing my face with cold water, i assured myself that it had been just a dream. A very strange...and nervewracking dream. I slowly glanced up to look at my reflection in the mirror.

After quickly cleaning myself up, i hesitantly exited the bathroom. I stopped short when i saw Hiei standing right in front of me.

"Oh! Geez, Hiei...," i breathed, surprised.

"I thought you said you were going to be quick? My patience is wearing thin.," he said to me.

"...Sorry...," i said to him quietly, lowering my eyes to the floor.

With a "Hn" he turned and walked out of the hotel room behind Kurama and Kuwabara.  
Sighing heavilly, i followed him, keeping a slight distance from him as i walked. Kuwabara talked energeticly during most of the walk to the new arena.

'How can he be so energetic...? I feel like a zombie...'

I yawned tiredly, and accidentally bumped into Hiei, letting out a loud "Oof!"

He turned and looked up at me with a glare but didn't say anything.

"..S-sorry Hiei...," i apologized, mentally kicking myself for not paying attention to what i was doing.

His glare suddenly disappeared after i apologized, and instead he just stared up at me. Feeling nervous, i glanced around slightly and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Hey, shorty! What's taking ya? Let's go kick some demon ass!," Kuwabara yelled back at us.

Hiei tensed and his expression quickly became angry. He started to turn around and say something back to him, but I quickly grabbed his wrist gently.

'Oh my god...what's gotten into me? Why am i touching him?! Do i WANT to be sliced into little bits?!'

He stopped short and slowly looked back up at me. For some reason my heart started pounding insanely hard as i looked down into his eyes.

"U-um...i just wanted to say...Good luck...," i managed to choke out through the knot that had formed in my throat.

Remembering i was holding his wrist, i quickly let go of it and pulled back some of my hair nervously. I was expecting a "Hn" or some sort of smart remark, but he just looked up at me without a word.

"...Well...uh...you should probably go now... Go kick some bad guy butt...!," i said, with a small chuckle.

"Heh," he smirked a bit in response, causing my heart to skip a beat.

I felt my face get hot and so i shyly inched away from him, "Yeah...so..i'm just going to go...find a seat...yeah...," i stuttered, making him smirk even more.

I felt myself smile at him dreamily, relishing in the fact that he was smiling at me. It was a smirk, but heck, it still qualifies as a smile.

'God, if he knew how he makes me weak in the knees at just the sight of him...'

Trying to regain control over myself, i waved to him shyly and made a run for it before i made more of a fool of myself.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid! He probably thinks you're a complete and total moron now! Way to go, Jessica!'


	6. Chapter Five

Author's Note:

As I was writing part of this, I had started crying. So, just to warn you, if there are a lot of grammar mistakes in this chapter it is more than likely because I was writing it through tear drenched eyes. If you are one to tear up easily, maybe you should be prepared for this chapter then.

Just thought I would let you know...

Also, I actually do have a hard time seeing in the dark, like in this chapter. It's really irritating for me at night when I have to use the restroom, haha. It usually takes my eyes about 15 or so minutes to adjust in the dark, but until then I'm pretty much blind.

I think that's about it for this chapter... So enjoy! ^_^

_  
Chapter Five:  
Unable to fight this feeling called Love

The next match was about to begin, as I took a look around. The new arena was certainly eerie and I was surrounded by demons. It seemed like every demon in the entire crowd was booing at Hiei and the others, making me feel a bit annoyed.

Trying to ignore it, I focused my attention on the ring, awaiting the first match. After a moment, the new announcer girl said the next fight would be between Hiei and Makintaro.

As I had expected, Hiei had defeated him in less than a minute. When the announcer proclaimed Hiei as the winner, the entire crowd roared with "Boo". Grinding my teeth with anger I jumped up to a standing position and shouted as loud as I possibly could.

"Yeah! Way to go Hiei! You rock! Woohoo!," I screamed down to him with a huge smile plastered onto my face.

He turned to look at me and I gave him a thumbs up, receiving a small smirk from him. I couldn't help but sigh dreamily and smile at him as he turned to face the other teams leader.

'Oh...he's So amazing...'

I knew practically every demon was giving me shitty looks, but I decided to ignore it. The next fight was pretty much the way I had remembered it, and once again when Hiei won, "Boo"s filled the stadium. Ignoring the Boo's, I watched Hiei as he walked to the edge of the arena and stood beside Kurama and Kuwabara.

Kuwabara was next up to fight, and of course, lost since he was sent through the cape of no return. Not long after, Shishiwakumaru had let out the banshee shrieks from his sword during his fight with Genkai, who had been revealed as the masked fighter.

I thought I was going to pass out from the pain, as I covered my ears in an attempt to block out the noise. My eyes widened in fear as he released dozens of ghouls from his sword and one of them was headed directly for me.

I jumped out of the way and made a run for it, pushing past several demons in the process. When I looked up, another one was a few feet in front of me. I closed my eyes tightly and let out a small whimper, thinking that I was about to be obliterated.

'...What The...'

I felt strong arms grab my waist and as I opened my eyes to see what was going on, I saw Hiei. My heart flip-flopped in my chest as he lifted me up, and I wrapped my arms around his neck in response. I felt the warmth of his body against mine and I knew my heart was about to leap from my chest.

He carried me out of the way of the ghouls and jumped down beside the arena, before turning to look at me. I knew my face had to be tomato red at that moment, and I wondered if he could feel how hard my heart was pounding.

He set me down after a moment and I shyly looked away from him, pushing my hair back behind my ear, "...Um...thank You, Hiei..."

He didn't say anything and just continued to look up at me for a few seconds, before turning his attention back to the fight in front of us.

Shishiwakumaru released the banshee shrieks once more, after thousands of demons scrambled out of the stadium screaming that they weren't about to stay and get killed. I once again covered my ears in response making Hiei glance up at me. I looked back down at him, noticing the noises didn't seem to be affecting him at all.

'Well, isn't he the lucky one...'

Finally the shrieks stopped and I uncovered my ears only to be greeted by a loud ringing in them. Trying to ignore it, I watched as Genkai kicked Shishiwakumaru's pretty boy butt.

During the rest of the matches, I stood there next to Hiei, watching them. Occasionally I would glance down at him and a few times he had noticed, looking back up at me. Of course, I would quickly avert my eyes back to the fight and act like I hadn't been looking at him.

When the rest of the fights ended, I followed Hiei out and down the halls. Botan and the others soon greeted the both of us. Genkai had pulled Hiei and Kurama to the side and said something to the both of them.

Genkai glanced over at me and motioned for me to come over. I blinked in surprise and pointed to myself as if to say ,"You mean me...?"

She nodded in response, and so I cautiously made my way over to her. As I walked toward her, I remembered what was going to happen.

'Today's the day that...Genkai Is going to...die...'

Upon reaching her she began to walk, motioning for me to follow. Hiei and Kurama stared at us as we walked away from them. After we were out of earshot from the others she stopped and looked up at me with a gentle smile.

"I assume you know what is going to happen to me today, Jessica," she said up to me.

I felt a tight knot form in the pit of my stomach as I nodded, "...Yes...but...does It have to be this way..?"

She nodded, "It does. I knew this was going to happen, I am prepared for it."

I sighed heavily, "...I Know...i Guess I just wish it didn't have to be this way. You loved him...didn't You...?"

"I did...but He turned into someone I don't know anymore...," she said to me, sadness showing in her eyes.

I nodded slowly with understanding.

"You seem like a very nice girl. You have a gentle heart, and you don't deserve everything that you've been through...," she said.

My eyes widened slightly in surprise, "How did you-?" I started to ask.

"I can sense these things... I also know how you care deeply for Hiei over there...," she answered.

I followed her gaze to see Hiei standing beside Yukina with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"I hope you are able to find your happiness...," she said to me with a caring smile.

I smiled a bit and felt tears starting to form in my eyes, "...Thank You...really... Do you...think It would be too inappropriate for me...to Give you a hug...?" I choked out.

She chuckled and shook her head, "Of course not."

I knelt down and gave her a gentle hug, as a tear fell down my cheek.

After a moment she patted my back, "Alright now, I've never been good with these emotional things."

I pulled away from her and wiped my eyes, "Sorry...i Know you don't know me very well..."

She shook her head gently, "Don't apologize. I may have only just met you...but I'm glad I got the chance to."

I smiled softly at her and nodded.

"Well...I'll Be going now...Goodbye," She said to me as she began to walk away.

I watched her back as she disappeared from my sight, "Goodbye...Genkai..."

-

After exiting the building I saw that everyone had already left except for Hiei. As he was about to leave, I quickly ran up to him and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and looked up at me, surprisingly without glaring at me.

"..Um...sorry To bother you...but...could I walk back with you...?" I asked him nervously.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Why?"

"Well...i Kind of...don't Know the way back from this new arena...," I explained, smiling nervously.

"Hn. Do what you wish. Just don't annoy me."

He turned his back to me and began to walk away as I stared at him, shocked that he had allowed me to. I ran to catch up to him and walked beside him, glancing around at the scenery.

'I hope I can remember my way after this...ugh...why Do I have to have such a terrible sense of direction?'

Looking down at my feet as I walked, I couldn't help but smile a bit to myself.

'Hiei actually let me walk with him... Does that mean he doesn't mind me? He's also saved my life three times now...'

"What are you smiling about?" He asked me.

I looked over at him, "Oh...just...well...i Was just wondering why you let me walk with you like this...," I confessed to him, "...I Mean...i Kind of expected you to say something along the lines of 'Figure it out yourself' or something..."

"Hn," was all he said before he turned his attention back to the path in front of us.

I stared down at him for a moment, before finally speaking once more.

"...Thank You though...for Saving me, I mean," I said softly.

"...Like I said before. You aren't of much use to me dead. That is the only reason I saved you," he said.

I lowered my eyes slowly and sadly.

"...Yeah...of Course...i Mean why else would you do that?," I said quietly, more to myself than to him.

I sighed heavily and continued to stare at my feet as I walked.

'Stupid...of Course there was no other reason behind it... I don't know why I keep getting ahead of myself, thinking he could possibly have feelings for me...'

After the hotel came into view, Hiei jumped into the trees and disappeared from sight. Sighing, I walked through the front doors and made my way to my room.

The other girls hadn't come back yet, so I let myself collapse onto one of the couches and buried my face into the cushion.

'You know Hiei could never love you...so Why do you keep hoping for it? You're only going to get yourself hurt...'

I closed my eyes and found myself wishing more and more that he could feel the same way.

'...If I told him how I felt...what Would he do? ...What Would he say...?'

Trying to figure out what I should do about my feelings, I realized that fighting them was going to get me nowhere. Afterall, I had tried to fight my feelings for him for more than 10 years when he was just an Anime character.

'Now that he's real...i Don't know if I can keep these feelings bottled up inside me...'

I slowly lifted myself up and made my way over toward one of the windows.

'I don't know...if I have the courage to tell him though...'

I turned, pressing my back against the cold glass of the window and stared down at me feet.

'Well...he Doesn't seem to hate me, at least...i...think. I hope...'

-  
Hiei's POV

After finally finding a nice tree to relax in, I leaned my head against the trunk and looking up at the leaves. Watching them as they swayed in the breeze, I slid my hands into my pockets. Feeling the folded piece of paper I had taken, I pulled it out. I unfolded it and looked down at the drawing Jessica had done of me from the previous night.

I didn't really know why I had taken it... It was just a simple drawing on paper. I guess I just felt like it belonged to me. It was of me, afterall.

After staring at it for a few minutes, Kurama's voice startled me. I quickly folded the paper and shoved it back into my pocket.

"What was that?" He asked me.

"Hn. None of your business," I spat at him.

"You seemed pretty mesmerized by it, whatever it was," he said with a sly grin.

I glared down at his standing form beneath me, "What is that you want, fox?!"

He chuckled at my response, "Well, it must be important if you're getting defensive."

I looked away from him, my patience with him already beginning to wear thin.

"Hmm...it Wouldn't happen to be one of Jessica's drawings, would it...?," he asked me.

I felt my eyes widen, "...What?! Don't be ridiculous..."

I jumped down and glared up at him, "Don't you have someone else to annoy?"

"Alright, I'm sorry... But it does seem like you have been following her around a lot these last couple of days," he said.

"Hn. I do not have to explain myself to you," I growled.

Not wanting to speak with him any longer, I took my leave.

'I haven't been following her that much... She just happens to be where I'm going a lot of the time...'

Without realizing it, I had come back to the Hotel. I glanced up to see Jessica beside one of the windows, so I leapt into one of the nearby trees. She didn't appear to have noticed me, as I continued to watch her. She appeared to be deep in thought with a troubled look on her face.

'What is she worrying about...? Hn. Why should I care.'

I quickly turned my back to her and left.

'I don't have time for this... I need to figure out how I am going to get stronger so that I can defeat Toguro's team...'

-

Genkai's death came quicker than I remembered... Botan was in the bathroom crying. Not really knowing what to say or do, I just sat there on one of the couches and stared blankly at the door.

Feeling uncomfortable, I quickly grabbed a hoodie and left. Keiko and Yukina tried asking me where I was going, but I didn't stop to answer them.

I might not have known Genkai very well, but it still upset me. I walked out of the Hotel and down some of the paths in the forest.

'...Why Do people have to die...?'

Thoughts of my Grandfather soon began to overwhelm me, remembering when he had died. It was a cold day in May, and I was sleeping in my bed when I heard sirens outside. They were so loud, that I got up to see what was going on.

Once I saw the paramedics rush in with a stretcher and pick my grandfather up off of his bed, my heart sank. I felt so helpless, knowing I could only stand there and watch as they carried him out. I already had tears streaming down my face as they drove him to the Hospital.

It didn't take me very long to get dressed so we could meet him at the Hospital. The wait in the waiting room made me feel so uncomfortable. Not being able to see him killed me.

Once we were able to see him, I just stared at him lying there. He was unconscious and his breathing scared me. They had him on a breathing machine that was forcing him to breathe.

Crying again, I had sat down beside him and grabbed his ice cold hand. He eventually regained consciousness and I remember I gripped his hand so tightly as I looked over at him. The nurse had rushed in and was checking his eyes and doing a bunch of different things.

When the nurse asked him if he knew who I was, he nodded. He kept looking at me and kept squeezing my hand. I wish that I could have known that would be the last time he would ever look at me again, because I would have told him just how much I loved him.

I was so stupid...

So very stupid...

I thought he was going to be fine. I told myself that he would be, even though deep down I knew better...

He lost consciousness again and the doctors had advised us to say our goodbyes at that point. It was killing me. I kept just staring at him and crying. The tears just kept coming...

Our family said goodbye to him and my Aunt had said a prayer for him, but when my Dad said goodbye to him... It was almost more than I could take. I had asked everyone if I could be alone with him...

I kept telling him to stop joking around and to wake up... I told him about memories I had of when I was little... Remembering how much he loved me. He never failed to remind me of that fact.

He was the kindest man I've ever known. There is no one in this world as kind and as gentle as he was. He never hated anyone... He was always too kind for his own good. People always took advantage of his kindness, and yet he always forgave them. He never held a grudge against any of them...

He always told me how much he loved me... He would always grab my hand in his and kiss it, with such a wonderful smile on his face. His eyes would always have that little twinkle when he would look at me...

He always tried so hard to let me know just how much he loved me. I would always tell him that I knew, but I don't think I really did. Not until I was never going to hear it ever again.

The night he died...i'll Never be able to forget it.

I was in my room and my Dad came in. I knew what he was going to tell me, but I didn't want to believe it...

When he said "He's gone" my whole world felt like it was collapsing around me. I remember choking out "No...No.." As my vision became blurry with tears.

I practically collapsed, screaming "No!" With all my might, hoping it would make it untrue. I never thought such heartwrenching sounds could come from me...but They did that night. I cried for hours...wishing That it was a dream.

My Aunt Jennifer was in our living room with my Grandma and I walked out there feeling like a zombie. I felt like all of the life had been drained from me. I just stared blankly anywhere my eyes would fall.

For days and days, after I woke up I would rush out to the living room and look at the recliner he had always sat in in the morning, drinking a cup of coffee. But he was never there...

'Why do people have to die...?'

I stopped and stared at my feet through tear soaked eyes. I hadn't even realized I hqd been crying.

Lifting my head to see where I had wandered to, I saw Hiei directly in front of me. I stared at him with wide eyes after realizing he was looking back at me. Hot tears fell down my cheeks as I continued to stare down at him.

'How long has he been there...?'

He stood there, not even 2 feet away from me, and stared up at me. Not knowing what to say or do, I simply lowered my tear-stained face. I had almost worked up the courage to run away from him when he broke the silence.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to wandering around here at night? Or have you forgotten what happened the last time...," he said to me with annoyance in his voice.

I raised my head to look at him, "...I...guess I wasn't thinking...I'm Sorry that I disturbed you... I'll go now...," I said to him, before turning to leave.

"Why were you crying?" He asked me.

I stopped abruptly and slowly turned to face him once more.

"Is it because of Genkai?l he asked.

I sighed and wiped my eyes, "...Kind Of...her Dying just...reminded Me of when my Grandfather died..."

"People die. You need to learn to accept that fact. Crying will not make them come back," he said to me bitterly.

I stared down at him, my heart aching from the bitterness of his words, "I know that...but Maybe crying helps to ease my pain, okay?!" I defended.

I received a glare from him almost immediately.

"Yes, crying won't bring him back...and People will die, just like I'm going to die someday. But when I die, if someone were to cry for me, I would be thankful to them... Because that means that they truly cared about me..." I choked out at him, my hurt showing in my voice. I felt my eyes starting to tear up once again and turned them away from him.

I knew he had to be extremely angry and annoyed with me at that moment. I took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"...Hiei...you Of all people should know what it's like to hurt inside...," I said softly to him, looking into his eyes.

His glare was replaced with a surprised expression before he looked away from me, "Hn...you May know about my past but you do not know me."

"...No...you're Right. I don't know you...but...I Want to...," I said quietly.

He looked back up at me, his eyed widened.

"...I Know that you don't like me very much...if At all...but...i Really like you...so...," I started to say, feeling my face get hot, "...I Guess, just know that if you ever need someone to talk to...i'm Here..."

He stared up at me for a few seconds, before looking away awkwardly, "...I Do not need someone to talk to..."

I smiled softly at him, "...Well...my Offer still stands...," I said quietly, rubbing my now burning eyes.

He watched me as I rubbed them, making me feel a little uncomfortable.

"...Heh...I Guess my tears irritated my eyes a little...," I explained, chuckling awkwardly.

He smirked a bit, looking up at me, causing me to smile. He turned away from me and looked up at the sky, which was now dark and full of stars. I followed his gaze and gasped loudly, my smile widening.

There were so many stars shining and the moon above us looked so bright and wondrous. There wasn't a single visible cloud in the sky and it looked like the stars went on forever around me. In all my life I had never seen so many stars.

"...It's Beautiful...," I breathed, staring up with wide eyes.

I continued to look up at the stars for a few minutes before I glanced down at Hiei. I was surprised to see that he had been looking at me and felt my face flush a bit.

"...What...?" I asked him nervously.

He just shook his head slightly and turned his attention back to the sky.

I nervously looked away from him and lowered myself down onto the ground, sitting with my legs out in front of me. Sliding my arms under my thighs to hold my legs together, I let out a deep sigh and looked out at the trees swaying in the wind around us.

Silence fell over the two of us, and I didn't want Hiei to leave yet so I decided to try to start a conversation.

"...Do You think she's happy now...? Genkai, I mean...," I asked him, as I stared up at the moon.

"Possibly," he answered, his voice surprisingly calm.

"...I Think I know why you like to be outside so much...it's Really relaxing...," I said with a small smile, "When I was younger, I used to love coming out at night during the summer and just look up at the stars for hours...most Of the time though there weren't very many stars visible..."

He glanced down at me without saying anything, as if waiting for me to keep talking.

"...My Grandpa used to love looking at the night sky too... Every night he would sit out on our front porch for about an hour and just look out at them...," I told him, "...I Never knew why..."

I sighed and smiled a bit sadly, "...Now That I think about it, there's a lot about him that I don't know...and Now that he's gone, I never will know..."

He glanced down at me questioningly, and I smiled up at him.

"...For Example...there Was a song that I listened to once and he came in, drunk which was no surprise really. He was always drunk...heh...," I explained, "...Anyway, He sat down beside me and started crying while he was listening to it...i Think maybe it had some pretty emotional memories in that song for him... He also had some tattoos on his arm that he would never tell me about."

I lowered my eyes to look at the grass, "...He Didn't talk about his family much...i Found out from my dad a while back that he didn't know who his real father was either. Apparently, his mother used to make his sisters do prostitution or something like that...and He didn't like her because of that."

"Hn. Human filth," he said coldly.

I glanced back up at him, "...I Never knew her...so I don't know if it's true...I Guess I just wish I had asked him about things like that."

More silence and I took a deep breath before rising to my feet. Hiei looked over at me as I rose to my feet and knocked the dirt off of my jeans.

"...Anyway...it's Getting late...maybe We should go back?" I asked him.

He nodded in agreement and started to walk around me. I quickly walked up to him, so that I could walk beside him.

"...Do You think you'll be okay in the tournament...?" I asked as we made our way down a path.

"Toguro is extremely powerful. I'm going to have to get much stronger to be able to defeat him...," he said, looking down at his bandaged right hand before clenching it closed tightly.

I smiled a bit and nudged his arm lightly with my elbow, "Come on, it's you we're talking about. You can kick those bad guys butt with all three eyes closed!"

He looked up at me out of the corner of his eye.

"...Get It...? Because you have three eyes...?," I said to him, smiling and pointing at my forehead.

He blinked up at me, apparently not seeing the humor in it.

"...Um...okay...nevermind...," I said, feeling slightly stupid. I took in a deep breath and blew it out at my bangs nervously.

I turned my attention to the path in front of me and squinted, trying to see, as trees blocked out the moonlight.

'Ugh...why Do I have to have such a hard time seeing in the dark...'

Still trying to see, I felt my foot get caught on what I assumed was an uplifted root from one of the trees beside me and I started to fall forward. Yelling out in surprise, I outstretched my arms to try and catch myself, but I felt myself being pulled backwards.

I gasped in surprise when I was spun around to face Hiei. Accidentally, I lost my footing and was shoved into him, causing him to back into a tree. I fell against him onto my knees and stared into his eyes. The moon was uncovered by the trees and shown down onto us, making his eyes glisten.

My heart went pitter pat in my chest and my breathing became shaky.

"...I'm...so Sorry...i Didn't mean to...," I tried to say to him, my voice shaky by the intense feeling of nervousness and embarrassment I was feeling.

I swallowed, feeling his chest against mine, and widened my eyes. My heart was pounding like a drum, so hard that I was sure he could feel it.

'...Why Isn't he shoving me away...?'

I knew that I should push myself off of him, but my body was frozen there.

I seemed to be melting into him as I laid there, his beautiful crimson eyes gazing deep into mine.

I snapped out of my daze after hearing his voice, "You need to watch where you are walking, human."

I blinked a few times before quickly scrambling to my feet. He stood and dusted himself off, glaring up at me.

"S-sorry...," I said, my heart still pounding like crazy.

The entire walk back to the hotel, I kept a distance from him, mentally kicking myself the whole way for being an idiot.

After entering my room and explaining to Yukina and the other girls where I had been, they all went to bed for the night. Not long after, I decided it was time that I slept as well.

After putting on some clean pajamas, I was able to relax and sleep in very little time at all. Once again, Hiei came to visit me in my dreams...


	7. Chapter Six

_  
Chapter Six -  
The touch of a Demon

It started out as a normal dream. One that I had often had, actually. A recurring dream...

I was lost inside of a School, that I had never been to in the real world. It always looked the same, though it is complicated to describe. At the entrance there was always two large spiral staircases that led to the second floor. The hallways were narrow and dark, and often times I found hidden rooms.

Sometimes the dream would turn into another dream, where I was in a supermarket. Though one thing was always the same about that dream... I never could leave the School.

Throughout the entire dream, I would always be going through the School, and trying desperately to find the front doors so that I could leave. Yet it always seemed the harder I tried and the further I went, the more lost I got.

Again, I had that dream. But this time, I was able to leave...

~

Another hallway came into view as I ran, looking around desperately for the exit. Turning a corner I saw a window and looked out of it to see the front yard of the school.

I had been trying to leave for hours, it seemed. Glancing around so that I could try to see any stairs leading down, I gasped when Hiei appeared out of nowhere in front of me.

"What is this place?" He asked me, looking around.

"A school...I Don't know why, but everytime I come here, I can never find the way out...I Always get lost...," I explained to him, still trying to figure out why he had shown up in this dream.

He turned and started to walk down another hallway, "Follow me."

Doing as he said, I followed after him and in no time we were at the front entrance facing the glass doors. He turned to face me with a small smirk on his face, "You were trying too hard."

Walking toward the doors, I felt instant relief as I opened them and walked out through them. Hiei followed behind me and I turned, looking up at the School.

"...It Always seemed...so Much larger...," I said, shocked to see that it was just a tiny building.

I lowered my eyes to look at Hiei who looked back at me. Feeling so grateful to him, I ran toward him and embraced him tightly.

Letting my arms wrap around his shoulders, I laid my forehead on his shoulder and whispered, "Thank you..." To him. He didn't do anything, but stand there and as I pulled away from him I saw his expression was full of surprise.

Smiling down at him, I let go of his shoulders and turned around, running through the grass. Spinning on my heels, I giggled happily, and looked up at the school.

"Hah! Take that you stupid school! Let's see you torture me in my dreams ever again!" I yelled out at it.

Hiei stared at me, still where he had been standing. I continued to smile at him, wishing I had such courage to do things like that in the real world.

"...If I could hug him like that, for real...," I said aloud, letting out a dreamy sigh, "My heart would probably burst from happiness..."

Another dream started, and once again, Hiei was there. Walking down a road at night, he followed behind me. Stopping, I turned to face him. He looked up at me questioningly, without saying anything.

"How come you keep showing up in my dreams lately...?" I asked him, curiously.

He blinked up at me, still not saying anything.

"I mean...i Always tried so hard to dream about you before...and The few times I was able to...," I said, sighing, "...Well...I cherished them."

He stared up at me and looked away from me awkwardly, "...Hn..."

Smiling, I looked up at the sky, "...Just...don't Stop...okay...?" I said to him.

He looked back up at me, an awkward expression still on his face.

"...I Like it...when You're here...even Though I know it's not really you...It Still makes me happy...," I said to him, looking back down into his eyes.

He looked away again, "Hn...I'll Stay as long as you don't annoy me," he said, walking around me.

Smiling cheerfully to myself, I spun around and ran up behind him before jumping high up into the air and flying up into the sky.

'I love being able to fly in my dreams...'

_

Waking up to sunlight hitting my face, I raised up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Glancing around, I saw that the other girls had already woken up. Lifting the blankets off of my legs, I walked out into the sitting room to see Keiko and Yukina.

"Oh, you're awake," Keiko said, noticing me, "You looked really tired, so we decided to let you sleep."

I nodded, walking over to one of the couches and taking a seat, "Do you know what time it is...?"

"I think it's almost noon," she explained.

"Wow...I Must've really been tired...," I said with a small chuckle.

"There you are sleepy head," I heard Shizuru say from behind me, "I was starting to wonder if we were going to have to call the paramedics for you."

Chuckling, I shook my head, "No, I'm fine...I Guess I was just really tired for some reason."

Shizuru tossed me a can of juice and grinned, "Well, you were out there with Hiei all night."

Blushing a bit, I took a drink of the juice and didn't say anything.

Shizuru sat down beside me, "Oh no you don't. Start talking, girl," she said, grinning.

"...Well...we Just talked mostly...," I explained to her.

"Mostly?," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well...I...kind Of fell on him...," I said hesitantly.

"How did that happen?," Keiko asked me.

"Did you get hurt? Do you need me to heal you?," Yukina asked, looking worried.

I shook my head, "I'm fine...I Just tripped and he...tried To catch me...that's All," I explained.

"Uh-huh...is It just ,me or does it seem like this demon is starting to take an interest in you?," Shizuru said, nudging me in the side playfully.

Smiling shyly, I lowered my face and raised my can to my lips, letting it sit there as I spoke, "...I Wish that were true...but I really don't think so..."

"I don't know...I Mean, it sounds to me like he at the very least is starting to. Otherwise why would he keep saving you like he has been?," Keiko pointed out to me.

"...Maybe...If He does...then...," I said, feeling my cheeks begin to redden, "Oh, I don't even know what I would do... It's kind of hard to imagine that he could like me...even If only as a friend."

"So why don't you just ask him what he thinks of you?," Shizuru asked.

"...I Don't think I could do that... I get really nervous around him as it is...," I said, shaking my head.

"If you don't tell him how you feel or make a move, then how are you supposed to know how he feels?," Shizuru asked me.

"...Well...I Guess you have a point...," I replied, with a small sigh.

"Hey, he's probably out there training for the next competition. Why don't you go see him?," Shizuru said, pointing outside with a sly grin.

"...I Don't know...," I answered, feeling slightly uneasy about it.

~

'I can't believe I let her talk me into this...'

Nervously making my way down one of the paths from the hotel, I fidgeted with the hem of my top. They had picked out an outfit for me to wear and did my hair in a stylish half updo. The shirt I was wearing was really quite pretty though. It was white with lots of ruffles and a very nice blue floral pattern on it. The Capri's were rather nice as well, and the sandals I was wearing were very cute. It just felt awkward to be looking for Hiei when I had a feeling he wouldn't want to see me.

After walking for a while, I heard Hiei's voice coming from my right. Stopping to listen, I could tell that he was training with his sword. Taking a deep breath, I walked toward his voice nervously.

Hiei came into view rather quickly, and I continued to make my way toward him. Standing behind a tree, I rested my hands on the rough bark and watched him.

'He's so fast... It's like watching flashes of lightning scatter around...'

He eventually jumped down to the ground, and sheathed his sword before looking down at his bandaged hand.

'He must really be focused...He Didn't even notice me...'

After a few seconds he turned around and stopped suddenly getting a surprised look on his face, after seeing me. I slowly smiled awkwardly at him and gave him a slight wave, walking the rest of the way out from behind the tree.  
He looked me up and down as I walked toward him. Stopping in front of him, he stared up at me, "What are you doing here? ...And Why are you dressed like that?," he asked me.

Blinking nervously, I smiled and chuckled a bit, "Oh..haha...I Just came to see how you were doing with your training and everything...and Shizuru and Keiko picked out an outfit for me and did my hair..."

He scoffed and looked away from me.

Biting my lower lip, I looked around, "Well...you're Really fast... I mean, I know it's not saying much coming from me but, your speed is really incredible."

He raised his eyes to look at me, and looked me up and down again, "Hn... Shouldn't you be with the other human females?"

Blinking a few times at his words, I lowered my eyes a bit sadly.

"...Oh...well...There Wasn't very much to do at the Hotel...and I thought I'd come see how your training was coming along...," I explained quietly.

"Hn. My training has nothing to do with you...," he said somewhat coldly.

My heart stung a bit from the coldness of his words and I turned away from him slightly, "...Sorry...i Guess I shouldn't have come...I'm Sorry for bothering you...," I said quietly.

I tried to fake a small smile and I pointed awkwardly at the trees beside me, "...I'll Just go..."

Quickly averting my eyes, I began walking back through the trees and toward the dirt path ahead of me.

'...I Should have known better than to think he would actually want to see me... I just keep fooling myself...'

Letting out a deep sigh, I stared down at my feet as I walked, and I said under my breath, "...I'm Such a fool..."

I had begun walking down the path and spotted a small bench ahead. Deciding to take a break, I sat down and straightened my legs ahead of me, resting the heels of my sandals on the dirt.

Sighing again, I raised my head to gaze up at the sky overhead. The trees on either side of me had begun to sway as a breeze had started to blow. The clouds moved at a fast pace and several birds flew out of one of the trees in front of me.

'...That Was strange... It's almost like something startled them...'

Suddenly a thought came to my mind and I stared up at the tree curiously.

'...Could It be...Hiei...?'

Abruptly I shook my head roughly.

'Of course not...Why Would he be there...? He's probably gone back to training again...'

The thought of him being there still made me wonder, though. So, awkwardly and somewhat nervously, I decided to figure out if he was.

"...Hiei...?" I called out toward the tree.

I waited a few seconds but was greeted with only the wind blowing past me.

'...Well...i Guess that's that...'

I started to look away from the tree, but gasped when I saw Hiei jump out of it. Staring at him with wide eyes, I couldn't believe it.

'...It Was him...?'

He rose to his feet and walked toward me, shoving his hands in his pockets. I watched him as he came closer to me and sat down beside me on the bench.

"...Hiei...? ...But...I Thought you were training...?," I said, feeling very confused yet happy.

He glanced up at me with an awkward expression, before quickly averting his gaze and letting out a "Hn" as a response.

Feeling nervous, I looked away awkwardly as well and placed my hands in my lap, fiddling with my thumbs. We sat in silence for a while, until to my surprise, Hiei had begun to speak.

"...I Assume you are done crying now...," he said, without looking at me.

I glanced over at him, slightly surprised by his question, and nodded a bit, before looking down at my hands in my lap, "...Mhmm..."

More silence came over us as I continued to fiddle with my thumbs nervously.

"...Um...so...has Your arm healed yet...?," I asked him.

"Yes. It has healed...," he said quietly, before pulling his bandaged hand out of his pocket. As he pulled his hand out though, I noticed a folded piece of paper fall out and onto the ground beside him.

"...Oh..you Dropped something-," I had started to say, reaching toward it, before noticing it was my drawing that I had done of him.

He quickly grabbed it and shoved it back into his pocket, as I looked down at him.

'...Why Did he...take My drawing...?'

I blinked down at him with surprise, but decided not to let him know that I knew what it was. He had started to stand up and leave but I abruptly stood, not wanting him to leave yet.

"...Wait!," I blurted out, jumping to my feet, "...You're Going to be fighting against Toguros team tomorrow...so...be Careful..."

He stopped and slowly turned to look up at me, but didn't say anything.

"...You're Very strong...and I know you can defeat them...but...I Still don't want to see you get hurt...," I said quietly, looking down into his eyes.

Just then, I could have sworn his gaze softened just a bit, as he looked up at me.

"I will be fine," he said surprisingly gently.

My eyes widened a bit as they stared back into his.

'...Why Is he looking at me like that...? ...My God those eyes...if I wasn't so scared of rejection I'd have already melted into them...'

After a moment, he turned and began walking back toward the trees. I watched his back as he walked, wanting so badly to run toward him and embrace him. Tell him what he meant to me... Tell him just how much I loved him.

'...Why do I have to be so afraid...? ...Why Can't I just tell him how I feel...'

He had already been gone for a few moments before I turned and began to walk back toward the Hotel. As I made my way toward the front doors of the building, I was greeted by the teenage form of Koenma.

"Good, you're here... I am in need of your assistance," he said to me through his blue pacifier.

I stared back at him, confused, "...Me...? What do you need me for...?," I asked.

"It is very important that you give what I am about to ask you great consideration...," he said, a very serious look on his face.

'...Okay, Now I'm worried...'

"...Alright...," I said with a slight nod.

He reached out and grabbed my shoulders firmly, making me feel even more nervous.

'What is he doing...?'

"Jessica...," he said, the seriousness in his voice unwavering, "I need you..."

Blinking up at him, my mouth dropped, but nothing came out. Finally, after a moment, I was able to choke out the words, "...What...?"

Taking me by surprise, the serious expression on his face quickly vanished and was replaced by him pouting, "Please Jessica! Tell me if we're going to win this tournament! I can't risk ruining my reputation and losing my spirit detective all in one day!," he begged in a whiny voice.

I stared at him, completely taken by surprise.

"Please! I need to know!," he continued to beg.

"...Well...I Guess I could tell you...but There's still the possibility of something being different...," I answered, receiving an instant smile from him.

He let go of my shoulders and adjusted his outfit, trying to regain his composure, "...Ahem...good. So then, please tell me..."

I couldn't help but smile a little at him, "...Right...well, Yusuke will win. Hiei defeats Bui with his dragon of the darkness flame, but kind of destroys the arena in the process...He'll Be unconscious during the duration of the arena being replaced. After Toguro is defeated though, Sakyo is going to set off a self-destruct system...So We are all going to have to make sure we get out of here in time...," I explained, to him.

He appeared to slightly panic, when I mentioned the self-destruct part.

"...Wait...self-destruct...? Why wasn't I informed of such a thing here, Ogre?!," he exclaimed, alarm in his voice as he turned to look at the Ogre who had revealed himself from behind Koenma.

"Gee, Koenma sir...I Wasn't aware of it either...," the Ogre said, looking equally as alarmed.

"You idiot! You're supposed to know about these things!," Koenma yelled out at him, before hitting him upside the head.

"Ow! But I thought that was your job...?!," he exclaimed, holding his head in pain.

"Hmph. Don't back talk, Ogre," Koenma said, straightening his posture and turning his attention back to me, "Please, continue Jessica."

I stared at him with a raised brow, "...Umm..that's About it...after The building self destructs, everyone goes back to their homes...," I finished, glancing over at the pouting ogre.

"Okay, good...Hopefully You are right, Jessica," Koenma said, nodding slowly to himself before turning to the Ogre, "Ogre! Stop your pouting!"

The ogre quickly straightened himself up and gave me a slight nod, "Yes sir... Nice to meet you Jessica..."

I nodded and gave him a small smile, "Yes, it was nice to meet you too."

Koenma quickly left, giving me a wave and saying a quick goodbye, with the ogre following behind him. I waved goodbye as I watched them leave, and hoped that I was right as well.

I soon made my way into the Hotel, and talked with the girls until Nightfall. They all had decided to go to sleep early, for the tournament tomorrow, but I wasn't tired yet.

Raising myself up and off of the couch, I slowly and carefully walked over toward the window. The room was completely dark, with only the moonlight to light up a small portion of the room.

Leaning my shoulder against the window, I felt a small chill run down my spine from the coldness of the glass. Ignoring it, I let out a quiet sigh as I gazed out at the trees being lit up by the moon.  
'...I Wonder how Hiei's doing... I haven't seen him again since this afternoon...'

After standing there and gazing out at the sky for a few minutes, I saw Yusuke's new spirit gun shoot up toward the sky in the distance. Smiling a bit at the size of the blast, I knew Yusuke was a lot stronger than before.

The blast went on forever it seemed, as I continued to stare out at it. It took several minutes before the blast was no longer visible, and I turned to look behind me. The doors to the other girls rooms were closed and the room around me was so quiet that I could have heard a pin drop.

My mind quickly filling with thoughts of Hiei again, I slowly turned back toward the window. I gasped and almost yelled out in surprise when I noticed a shadowy figure on the other side of the glass. After an attempt to try and calm my racing heart, I was able to see that it was Hiei.

Staring back into his crimson eyes for a moment, I was frozen. His "Well, are you going to open the window or not?" expression, snapped me back and I quickly began to fidget with the lock on the window.

After finally managing to unlock the contraption, he lifted it open and I moved aside so that he could enter.

"Hiei...What Are you doing here...?," I whispered down to him, nearly melting when his beautiful eyes looked up into mine.

"What did Koenma say to you today?," he said bluntly, as well as rather loudly.

Flinching a bit at the loudness of his voice, compared to the silence of the room, I whispered, "...Shhh!"

His eyes narrowed, "Why should I?," he asked, just as loudly as before.

Without thinking, I raised my hand to cover his mouth, receiving a small glare from him. After realizing what I had just done, I quickly removed my hand with an apologetic look on my face.

"...Sorry...it's Just that the girls are sleeping...," I whispered, hoping and praying that he wouldn't kill me for touching him, "I don't want to wake them up...You Don't want to wake up Yukina, do you...?"

His glare vanished upon the mention of his sisters name and he let out a slightly irritated growl. Raising his eyes to meet mine he spoke again, this time in a whisper, "Fine...but You still have not answered my question."

"...Oh...well...he Asked me if Yusuke was going to win the tournament or not...," I answered, wondering how he knew that I had talked to Koenma.

"...So? Does he?," he asked, seeming impatient.

"...Well...I...don't Know if I should tell you or not...," I said hesitantly, while quickly turning away and walking toward one of the couches.

I nervously sat down, avoiding looking over at him, knowing that my answer was probably going to upset him.

He walked over toward me almost immediately and stood directly in front of me. I slowly raised my head to see him burning a hole through me.

"You had better start talking, unless you have a death wish, human," he hissed down at my now scared shitless form.

My heart sank from his threat and I pushed my back further into the couch nervously in an attempt to create more of a gap between us.

"...Look...I'm Just afraid that if I told you, it might not go the way it's supposed to...," I tried to explain myself, nervously.

He took me by surprise when his face was inches from mine in an instant, and I gasped rather loudly as a response. My head was already pressed firmly into the couch, so I couldn't move away.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Now tell me what you told Koenma," he demanded, staring me down.

I gulped, beginning to panic.

'...Will He really kill me if I don't tell him...?!'

"...Alright...Yusuke Will win...are You happy now...?," I breathed, my entire body trembling, not only with fear but also with sadness.

'He really does hate me...He Probably would have killed me if I hadn't told him...'

I accidentally let a quiet sob escape my chest and he seemed to have heard it. He slowly moved his face away from mine, and straightened to a standing position, all the while never unlocking his gaze from mine.

I slowly eased my clenched muscles, wondering what he was going to do next. The burning sensation of tears forming in my eyes was almost unbearable as I stared into his eyes.

"You should have just told me the first time I asked you," he whispered to me through the silence that had formed.

"...I Was afraid that it might change the outcome...don't Blame me if Yusuke loses tomorrow...," I said, trying to sound bitter, but it came out more hurt than anything.

Hearing the hurt in my own voice, I knew Hiei had to have heard it too. Before I could stop it, the tears that had been forming fell slowly down my cheeks. I watched his eyes follow my tears as they fell, and tightly gripped the fabric of my pajama bottoms in one hand.

I wanted to look away from him but I couldn't. I felt like I was frozen there, forced to stare into his eyes. I wanted to run and find somewhere to hide.

'Hiei must think I'm such a fool...Why Do I have to be so sensitive...'

I gasped when he reached out and wiped away one of my tears with the pad of his thumb. The bandages wrapping his hand brushed against my cheek and neck, making me shiver noticeably. My mouth slowly came open but I wasn't able to speak.

He left his hand there on the side of my face for a few more seconds before his voice carried to me.

"I thought you were done crying...," he said quietly.

The gentleness of his voice startled me, and I felt my heart ache when he pulled his hand away. The sensation of his hand lingered there and I wanted so badly to feel it again.

"...I Was...," I managed to whisper shakily.

"...Hn... Get some sleep...," he said quietly, before disappearing out the window.

After staring up at the ceiling for several minutes and raising my hand to my face, I did just that. I fell asleep, wishing I could feel the warmth of his hand against my cheek just once more...

'...I Love you...Hiei...'


	8. Chapter Seven

Authors Note:

Hello readers. ^_^

I was watching Yu Yu Hakusho yesterday to try and catch up for my story, and i noticed something... After Kuwabara used the sword handle that "Beautiful Suzuka" gave him, he found Yusuke and Hiei shown up with an injured arm. When Kuwabara asked him what happened to it, Hiei responded with " It wouldn't obey when I gave it a specific command so I decided it needed to be punished."

Maybe i'm weird, but i think it's kind of creepy that it was right after Hiei would have wiped away my tear in my story... And no, i didn't know anything about him "punishing" his own arm until after i had already written and published that chapter. That's what makes it so creepy. O_o'

Heh...I guess Hiei regretted wiping away my tear? XD Anyway, I just thought I would mention that...

Also, just so you know, i am still undecided as to whether or not this story will have a happy or sad ending. I'm trying to take Hiei's personality into perspective and it's a pretty difficult tthing to do. .

Hiei's intelligence greatly surpasses mine, so it's kind of hard to try and think of how he would respond to certain things. I'm also well aware of how much he dislikes humans and i have no doubt that i wouldn't be an exception. Trying to keep Hiei in character is really quite hard. Especially when i keep wanting to write in a way that would make me happy... (Making Hiei like me back... XD)

I guess let me know what you all think. How am i doing with keeping Hiei in character? Do you think he would like me or dislike me? Should i be able to have a happy ending or would i have to have a sad one?

Oh, and I have also finished a drawing for one of the chapters. I honestly can't remember which one it was...I lost track, sorry. . It's the chapter where I drew a drawing of Hiei and was staring at him. ^/^

Here it is, feel free to tell me what you think:

albums/p687/Eternal_Unrequited_Love/beautiful_dayd ream_by_sadkataomoi-d69hq01_

Before you ask, yes, this was drawn by me. I know, i'm not that great, but i enjoy it. ^_^

I think that's about it... Sorry this note was so long. I'll have to try to make this chapter extra good to make up for it. Haha. On with Chapter Seven!

_  
Chapter Seven -  
Mixed Signals

I followed the girls to our seats at the arena, after Shizuru managed to trick a demon out of his tickets. Taking a seat next to Botan, my mind filled with thoughts of the night before...

I touched my fingertips lightly to the side of my face where Hiei had touched me. Butterflies filled my stomach just remembering it.

'Why did he do that...? ...And why did he take my drawing...?'

I sat there, trying to figure out why he would have done those things, when the announcers voice startled me out of my thoughts. The first match was already starting when i let my eyes focus on the arena.

Kuramas match with Karasu went as i remembered it. The potion Kurama had taken did turn him into Yoko but it wore off after just 10 minutes instead of 15.

'Good lord...He is so tall when Kurama takes that form...He has to be at least 8 feet tall...!'

Once the potion wore off, Kurama was able to kill Karasu but lost the match, since he was down for longer than 10 seconds. Cursing the countdown timer, i watched Yusuke help Kurama off of the arena.

Next was Hiei's turn...

I tensed a bit, hoping Hiei would be alright. Knowing he was going to absorb the Darkness Dragon, my nerves were shot from worrying about if he would be able to handle it.

'Don't worry Jessica...It's Hiei...He'll be okay...'

Continuously trying to reassure myself, i stared at his back as he started to make his way toward the arena. I froze slightly and popped my mouth open with surprise when he turned to look at me for a brief moment, before turning his attention back to his opponent.

Bui was certainly scary looking, with his huge body and bulky armor. Hiei, of course, didn't seem intimidated in the least.

'...Be careful Hiei...'

As soon as the match began, Bui started trying to hit Hiei with his gigantic axe. Hiei dodged every single one of them and even sent it flying by punching it with his Fist of the mortal flame.

I felt knots in my stomach when Bui began to remove his armor. I turned to my right after hearing the Ogre that was always around Koenma.

I glared slightly at him after hearing him say that Hiei should attack him while Bui was removing his armor. He quickly got glares from Botan and the others as well.

'...Hiei is far better than that...'

It didn't take long before Hiei decided to try out his Dragon, and i held my breath. Upon watching him undo the bandages on his arm, though, i felt like i was going to melt into my seat.

'God, does he have to be so damn gorgeous...?'

The way he unwrapped the bandages was seriously sexy. I wasn't going to deny it, he was sexy. Unbelievably so.

Still melting in my shoes, i almost didn't even notice the aura surrounding him. Pulling myself together, i began to feel the entire stadium shake.

'...Geez...if i thought his last dragon was insane, this one just quadrupled it...'

I couldn't help but grin a little at the smirk on his face. He was definitely excited, to say the least.

Electricity began to form all around and the sky darkened, but my eyes couldn't leave Hiei. He unleashed the dragon after only a few seconds and Bui began trying to stop it. After being thrusted backwards by the dragon, Bui was actually able to put it to a halt.

It didn't last long though, once Hiei released another dragon, which completed the first one. Bui was flung into the air with immense force but when he turned it back toward Hiei my breath caught.

I flinched roughly when the dragon collided with Hiei, and i instantly felt sick to my stomach. My skin went pale as the announcer was about to announce Bui as the winner.

'...Come on Hiei...'

Within half a second, Hiei re-emerged. Staring down at him, he took my breath away.

Bui obviously began to become frightened and when he began hitting Hiei in the face i tensed. I flinched at every hit Hiei took, unable to understand how he could just stand there and let himself be hit.

When Bui started to fling Hiei around like a ragdoll, my heart sank.

'...Fight back Hiei...'

I knew it was nothing to him, but watching him like that...it killed me.

Finally, Hiei began to dodge his attacks and fight back. It didn't even look like he was trying. With the slightest tap it seemed, Bui was sent flying to the opposite side of the arena.

In seconds, the announcer began the countdown and Hiei leapt back onto what was left of the arena. My eyes never left Hiei's form as he made his way toward Yusuke and the others. Without thinking, i jumped to my feet and pushed past the crowds of demons toward Hiei.

He had already collapsed, unconsious, by the time i reached Yusuke and the others. I turned to look at the fox lady as she announced that it was time for an intermission while the arena was being replaced.

Kuwabara suddenly became somewhat frightened as the elder toguro brother came over to us. I gave him a stern glare, but didn't say anything as he threatened Kuwabara. I could see that Kuwabara was scared shitless, though he would never admit it.  
My glare never wavered as the elder toguro's eyes fell on me. He looked me up and down briefly before turning around and walking back toward his team with a disgusting cackle.

Not long after, Kuwabara left and i followed behind Kurama who carried Hiei in the room. He laid Hiei down on a small bed, and i stared down at his sleeping form.

'...You really know how to make me worry...'

I stood beside Hiei and my eyes never left him even when Shizuru and the girls came in.

"You care deeply for him, don't you?," I heard Kurama ask me.

I raised my eyes from Hiei to look at Kurama. Realizing it was just the three of us left in the room, i wondered how long i had been standing there.

I nodded slowly, "...Yes...I do..."

He motioned for me to take a seat beside Hiei's bed, and i hesitantly did so. Letting my eyes fall back onto Hiei, i let out a soft sigh.

My eyes followed his bandaged right arm and stopped on his hand. Deciding to suck it up, since this would probably be the only time i would be able to get away with it, i slowly reached for his bandaged hand.

My heart leapt when my fingertips brushed ever so slightly against his. Gently letting my fingertips glide across his palm, i trembled at the heat coming from him.

'...Well...there's no denying he's a fire demon...'

Feeling Kuramas eyes on me, i knew he had to be wondering what i was thinking. Did I WANT to die?

"...I know Hiei doesn't like me...in fact he probably can't stand me...," i said quietly, "...But...I love him. Whether he likes it or not, i do...and i'm going to worry about him when he does things like this..."

I was taken aback when i heard soft laughter coming from Kurama and raised my eyes to his.

'...Why is he laughing...?'

"Forgive me for laughing...it's just that i think you have the wrong impression," he said, trying to end his laughter.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean...?"

He was finally able to cease his laughter and shot me a soft smile, "I've known Hiei long enough to know when he dislikes someone. He likes you, trust me."

Hearing him say that, my face lit up with a smile. Slowly turning to look down at Hiei again, I gently made small circles on his palm with my fingertips.

"...You really think so..?," I asked Kurama without letting my eyes leave Hiei's face.

'As if he wasn't gorgeous enough when he was awake...'

"Yes. Hiei likes you," Kurama stated softly.

My smile widened a bit and I watched as Hiei's chest rose and fell with his breathing. He looked so serene, as he laid there. I couldn't help but wonder if he was dreaming, and what he was dreaming about if he were. The desire to brush his soft ebony bangs out of the way of his eyes came over me as i stared down at him.

Fighting back the urge to, i convinced myself that i was already going to recieve hell from him if he ever found out that i was holding his hand. Some time passed and Kurama had left the room briefly for a drink so i was left all alone looking at Hiei.

He was already tugging at my heart strings and he wasn't even consious. Muttering a curse under my breath, i closed my eyes.

'Why does he have to make me feel like this...'

I gasped slightly when i felt his hand move slightly against my fingertips. Opening my eyes to look at him, relief spilled over me when i saw that he was still asleep.

'I don't want to get yelled at by him just yet...'

I laid my head down on my arm at his bedside and stared at my hand in his.

'...I wish i could hold his hand every day...I don't ever want to let go...'

Before i knew it, i had started to doze off, my hand still in his.

I was startled awake and raised my head to see Hiei staring back at me. Feeling my hand in his still, i quickly pulled it back and hid it between my knees. Blinking nervously i lowered my head and swallowed.

Jumping slightly when i felt a hand on my shoulder, i turned to look at who it belonged to. Kurama smiled down at me before looking back at Hiei.

"Jessica didn't leave your side for a second, I think she really cares about you Hiei," Kurama stated matter-of-factly.

My mouth dropped in shock at what he had just said to Hiei. My eyes met with Hiei's and i thought i might faint. He stared at me for a few seconds before looking away somewhat awkwardly and letting out a "Hn."

He then turned his attention to Kurama, "How long was I hibernating?"

"It's been about 6 hours," Kurama answered.

"6 hours! Well, who won?!," Hiei exclamed somewhat frustratedly.

"No one, we're still waiting for the arena to be fixed," Kurama stated.

Easing my way out of my seat beside Hiei, i started to inch away from the two so they could talk. Kurama explained the situation to him, when an announcement came over the intercom.

'Looks like Toguro's back with the new arena...'

Kurama turned to leave and Hiei started to follow him but stopped. I froze in my tracks and awaited him to yell at me or say something along the lines of "Don't ever touch me again, human. Or i will be forced to end your life." Something like that was what i expected.

He turned to look at me over his shoulder and my stomach tightened.

'...Go ahead...i deserve it...'

His mouth opened slightly as he looked back at me, but after a brief moment he closed it. His eyes didn't look stern at all. In fact, if i didn't know better i would have thought his gaze was warm.

Slowly he turned his back to me once more and left without a word. I stood there in disbelief, not knowing what to do. After a few seconds of puzzlement, i took off toward the stands. After taking my seat, i tried to avoid looking down at Hiei.

'...That must have made him angry...What was I thinking?'

The next match began between Kuwabara and the elder Toguro. Kuwabara still looked scared to death, though he seemed to be trying hard to not let it show.

'Don't worry Kuwabara...You can defeat this creep.'

The fight lasted quite a while, and the toguro's "story" about Genkai pissed me off royally. I couldn't understand how someone could be so heartless.

After Kuwabara used his "Spirit Flyswatter" on him, a smile crept onto my face. It seemed a quite befitting technique to defeat that annoying jackass.

I'm sorry, but that guy seriously got on my nerves.

Kuwabara was deemed the winner, but was absolutely pissed at Yusuke for not telling him that Genkai had died. I could understand how that would upset him, but I also knew that Yusuke had a hard time coming to terms with it as well.

Then the final match began.

Sakyo, of course, stated that he would not be fighting and instead bet his life on Toguro winning. Koenma did the same for Yusuke.

I gave Koenma a reassuring nod when he glanced up at me with an 'Are you sure he's going to win?' expression. Hiei turned to look up at me as well and i made a small smile.

He looked away with an annoyed expression and i sulked.

Yusuke stepped up onto the arena and just when the match was about to begin, the elder Toguro re-appeared. As soon as he started to badmouth Genkai again, the younger Toguro gave him a good swift kick before smashing his face in.

'Finally. I thought that jerk would never shut up...'

The fight between Yusuke and Toguro finally began, and i was on the edge of my seat the entire time. Yusuke shot his spirit gun at him and sent him flying through the stadium wall and hundreds of feet through the forest before smashing into a rock wall.

When Toguro came walking back shortly after though, without a single scratch on him, Koenma looked up at me once again. He looked like he was about to wet himself.

I mouthed the words "Don't worry" to him, but he still looked uneasy.

The fight continued and Yusuke removed his Spirit Cuffs, causing Toguro to go to 100% of his power.

Demons in the stands began to disentigrate from the power coming from Toguro and i swallowed.

'Good god, this guy is insanely strong...'

Knowing that Puu had created a barrier around the girls and me made me feel a little bit better though. Turning to my left to see Keiko, though, i felt bad. She was watching the guy she loved dearly getting punched and kicked around like crazy.

She was already started to lose it. I could see it in her eyes as she stared blankly out at Yusuke. Her skin became pale and i could see tears forming in her eyes.

I turned to look once again at the fight going on below and my eyes widened when Toguro shot a huge blast right in our direction. Gasping and holding my seat in a death grip, i stared at the crater only a few feet from us.

'...Holy...'

I looked at Toguro, my eyes still wide. He smirked up at us but my eyes fell on Hiei.

My eyes grew even wider when I saw him. He was looking directly back at me with somewhat of a paniced expression. Almost as if he were worried...

Turning to look at Yukina, i realized why.

'Idiot...of course he doesn't care about you, he cares about his sister. Stop getting so full of yourself...'

I wasn't jealous, i mean, if Yukina had gotten hurt i would have gotten pissed myself.

Within minutes, Toguro jammed his fingers into Kuwabara's chest, appearing to kill him. I knew better, but it was still pretty upsetting to watch. Afterall, Kuwabara did still get hurt.

Yusuke was able to reach his maximum potential and he and Toguro both went all out with one last attack. I smiled when Toguro fell and the announcer walked over to him.

"And the winner of the tournament...! Urameshi's team!," both announcer girls finally stated in unision.

'Yes! I knew he would do it!'

It didn't take long for Sakyo to show up though, and within moments, set off the self-destruct. Turning to look at Keiko who was still in a daze, i started to panic a bit.

'I don't like this...I don't like this one bit...'

Kneeling down beside her, Botan and I tried to snap her out of it.

"Come on Keiko...Yusuke won...You can go home now...!," I tried saying to her, but it didn't reach her.

Yukina got up and walked toward Kuwabara when he shown up, waving like a lunatic. I gasped, realizing what was about to happen and looked at Hiei with an alarmed expression.

He noticed it, and when the wall beside Yukina started to collapse, he leapt into the air and moved her out of the way. Breathing a sigh of relief, i turned my attention to Yusuke who ran over toward us after Botan told him what was wrong with Keiko.

Rising to my feet i backed out of the way so Yusuke could kneel in front of her. When he started slapping the crap out of her, i winced after hearing Keiko slap him back, knocking his head into the floor.

'Ow...that had to hurt...'

After Keiko fully snapped out of it, we all made a run for it.

Once we finally got out of the stadium and at a safe distance from the expolsions, i turned to look at the collapsing building. I smiled through my heavy breathing when I saw Shizuru, Koenma and the Ogre running out just in time.

I stared out at the collapsing building for a few seconds when I felt eyes on me. Looking around to see who it was, my eyes fell on Hiei. I was still trying to catch my breath, and shyly looked away from him.

'...Why is he staring at me...? Is it because of my breathing...?'

Swallowing dryly, i tried to calm my heavy breathing. When i felt his eyes still on me, i slowly looked back at him.

I gasped loudly when i felt someone pick me up from behind and twirl me around. I couldn't help but let out an alarmed shriek before i was planted back on the ground. Spinning around to see who it was, I saw an extremely happy Koenma.

"I knew you were useful! You were right about everything!," he exclamed happilly.

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders, "Well...i just told you what i thought was going to happen...no big deal..."

He smiled widely and shook his head before turning to jump up and down excitedly with the Ogre.

I chuckled a bit at them before turning around and stopping when I saw Hiei glaring up at me. The smile on my face quickly disappeared and i ducked my head sadly.

'...Now why is he mad at me...?'

I stared sadly at my feet for a moment when Botan let out an annoyed groan. Everyone turned to look at her when she stated that Yusuke and the others were never given their prize.

Everyone went silent when Yusuke mentioned that they wouldn't have been able to get what they wanted anyway. Genkai.

_

Everyone went way back to the Hotel and I ended up going outside for some fresh air.

Lifting my head to look up at the night sky, i breathed a sigh. My mind wandered to what I was going to do once everyone went back to their homes.

'I don't have anywhere to live or any way of making money. I don't exactly have an identity here, since i'm not from here...'

Unable to keep myself from worrying over it, i sighed aggrivatedly.

'Ugh...! What am i gonna do?!'

I shot up like a bullet when Hiei's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What are you worrying about?," he asked bluntly.

Turning to look up at him from the bench i was sitting on, i couldn't help but think about how handsome he was.

"...Oh...it's just...I don't have anywhere to live or any way of making a living, once you all go back to your homes...," i confessed.

"Hn. I don't need a home. I simply take what i need," he said, taking a seat beside me.

"Well, I can't do that...the last time i stole something, i learned my lesson never to do it again, " i said, trying really hard not to let his sitting so close, get to me.

He turned to look at me with a raised brow, "You've stolen something?"

I glanced over at him to see a disbelieving expression on his face.

"What? You don't think i could?," i said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hn. What happened?," he asked, ignoring my question.

"I was arrested. Honestly though, it never would have happened if Justin hadn't talked me into it...," i said.

"Justin?," he asked.

I tensed a bit.

'Crap...I hadn't planned on talking about him with Hiei...'

"Umm...my Husband...," i stated after a moment, avoiding his eyes.

He tensed at my answer, and my eyes widened a bit with surprise before i looked over at him. His eyes were widened a bit as he stared at me.

"You're married?," he asked. I could have sworn he sounded almost angry...

'No, it's just me. Why would he be angry? It's not like he would be jealous.'

"...Yeah...," i said with sadness in my voice and nodding my head slowly.

"You don't sound very happy about it," he said.

'Is is that obvious? I want to be with you!'

"No, i'm not...," i stated bluntly.

He eyed me as if waiting for me to elaborate.

"...Well...let's just say i thought i loved him because he was my best friend. I've known him since i was 12, and i felt comfortable around him. But...well, i just don't really 'love' him like i thought i did," i explained sadly.

He stood up and started to walk away without another word and i mentally kicked myself.

'Way to go, Jessica. If he didn't hate me before, now i'm certain he does.'


	9. Chapter Eight

Authors Note:

Hello all. ^_^

Alright well, the plan is to create more scenes with me and Hiei from here on out. I hope that's alright with everyone. .

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I know i'm having a great time writing it.

There's not really much to say about this one...so...I guess enjoy Chapter Eight. ^_^

...  
Chapter Eight:  
Growing Relationship

I hadn't spoken to Hiei again since my conversation with him about my husband. I had seen him around of course, but he ignored my existance even more than usual now. A couple of times, he actually even got up and left after seeing me. Packing my clothes into a suitcase, i let out a depressed sigh.

'I really blew it this time...'

Folding a pastel blue camisole, i almost didn't hear the door behind me open. I slowly turned to look over my shoulder, forcing a feint smile at Botan. She folded her arms over her chest and groaned, "Oh, Jessica...What's the matter? You've been sulking around without saying a word since last night...," She asked me worriedly.

I turned back to my suitcase and began folding another camisole, "...Nothing...," I lied.

She let out a worried huff, "Jessica, i know better. Start talking. Or am i going to have to go find out from Hiei?"

I flinched at the mention of his name and stopped what i was doing, lowering my head.

"Aha! I knew it had something to do with Hiei. What did he do to you?," She said, placing her hands on my shoulders and turning me so i was facing her.

"He didn't do anything...It's me...I really screwed up...," I said quietly to her.

She cupped my cheeks and pulled my face up so that I was looking back at her.

"Jessica, you can tell me what happened. You are my friend, and i'm not about to ignore you when you are obviously hurting," She said caringly.

I pulled my face away from her hands slowly and turned around. Taking a deep breath, i told her.

"...I...told Hiei that I was married...last night...and he also knows that...i don't really love my husband..."

"..Oh...," she said quietly.

I sat down roughly on the bed, beside my suitcase, "Ugh! I can't even imagine how much he must detest me now...!"

Planting my face in my hands, i felt tears stinging my eyes and let out a quiet sob.

Botan sat gently next to me and rested her hand on my shoulder, "Well, he was going to find out eventually. It's probably best that he found out through you, too, instead of someone else..."

I rubbed my teary eyes gently, "...Maybe...I guess...I just hoped I could at least become his friend..."

"Jessica, Hiei would be a fool to not want you as his friend. Is it possible that you've gotten it all wrong? What if he's actually jealous?," Botan asked, looking at me with a michievous grin.

I knew she was just trying to get a smile out of me, so i gave her what she wanted. Smiling a bit, i shook my head, "Yeah right, And i'm Mary Poppins..."

Her grin was replaced by a confused frown, "...Who?"

I chuckled a bit, "Heh...just a fictional character from my world..."

"Oh...," she said, still looking puzzled before changing the subject, "...Anyway, I came in here to see if you wanted to go for a stroll along the beach with us before we have to leave the island?"

"Yeah...I suppose I could use some fresh air," I said after a moment, slowly rising to my feet, "I just need to finish packing really quick."

Her eyes fell onto my half full suitcase before she directed a smile at me, "You're packing already?"

"...Well...we'll be leaving in a few hours, so...," i said to her.

"Alright, well we'll be out there," she said nodding and making her way to the door.

"Okay...I'll see you after bit...," I said to her before she left, without closing the door behind her.

Turning back to my suitcase, i sighed and started folding again. Once I finished packing, I made my way outside and toward the shore.

It was nice to walk along the shore and feeling the sand between my toes. Carrying my sandals in my right hand, i squished the sand with a small giggle. Walking along the beach barefoot was something I had always wanted to do. The only time I had ever even gone to a beach was when I was about 16 years old. I was with my Mom and unfortunately my step-father.

They decided to just up and go to Florida out of nowhere one day, so me and my sisters and brother were dragged along. I didn't really mind, it's just that I hated long drives. We stayed in a little hotel in St. Augustine right next to a seafood place. My sisters and brother shared one room and my Mom and the jerk shared another. My mom's friend, Martha, came with us too and brought her daughter Raven.

I was a little disappointed with our room though. We had a sliding glass door in the back of our room that led out onto a small balcony, which was nice. There wasn't any water or anything nice to look at from it though, only a ditch that looked like garbage had been thrown into it.

We didn't spend very much time in the Hotel though. We went to an old fort that was there and looked around a bit. It was pretty neat, I even got to look at the dungeons. On top of the fort, there were old cannons laid out everywhere. I eventually left that area though, and walked around the grounds of the fort. There wasn't really much to look at, but it was neat to look up at the huge stone walls.

It ended up raining alot during our stay, but that didn't stop us from going to a few different beaches. The last one we went to was a nice white sandy one and there were seagulls everywhere. Unfortionately, I wasn't feeling well that day, so I didn't get to do much other than sit on the blanket and watch my siblings play in the water. When I did finally work up the energy to go into the water, I ended up getting carried out by the waves. Honestly, it was pretty scary. I tried yelling out to my family but I was so far out that they couldn't hear me. Everyone looked like little dots where I was, and it seemed the harder I tried to get back the further out I was pushed. I eventually made it back after panicing when i felt something very big and slimy swim past my legs. Needless to say, I shot like a bullet toward the shore.

We also watched a parade that was going on a little ways away from our Hotel. There was a drawbridge there too, where ships went through. I had thought that the drawbridge was so cool at the time.

Before we went back home, to Tennessee, we of course visited some souvineer shops. My sister, Autumn, got a dry grass hula skirt and I got a mood necklace and some seashell necklaces.

'The only time I've ever gone to a beach...'

Leaning my head back, I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of the morning sun on my face. It was a little bit cold, but the sweater I was wearing kept me warm enough. I was startled a bit when I heard Botan come running toward me. Opening my eyes to look at her I raised a brow at the excited expression on her face.

Once she reached me, she smiled widely, "Here's your chance to make up with Hiei, " she whispered before winking at me, "Play nice now!"

She took off running, leaving me standing there like a moron with a "What?! WHAT?! You're kidding, right?!" look frozen on my face. I quickly turned to see if she had been joking, and sure enough, Hiei was walking toward me with his hands in his pockets. I swallowed hard, and quickly turned my head away from him in a panic.

'...Oh god...What do I do? Should I just stand here and see if he says something to me...? Should I run away? No...that would just make me look stupid...'

Basically having a mental breakdown right then and there, I jumped when Hiei stopped in front of me, looking me up and down.

"Oh...Hiei...when did you get here?" I asked nervously in a high pitched voice and laughing like a crazy person.

I quickly shut my mouth after hearing how paniced I sounded and ducked my head.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Just now. Did you not just look over at me?"

"...Right...yeah, I did...," I said nervously.

He continued to look up at me and that was when it hit me.

'Wait a minute...Hiei is talking to me...?'

"...Why are you here...? I thought you were mad at me after last night...?," I asked him quietly.

His brow fell and he looked away from me, "Hn. Why should I be? It's none of my concern that you are married.," he said a bit bitterly.

"Oh...alright...," I said, wondering why he sounded angry if it didn't bother him. Though deep down I had hoped it was because he was jealous, but I knew better.

"So...why were you avoiding me then...?," I asked him.

His crimson eyes rose and held mine, "I wasn't avoiding you. You should know that I prefer to be alone."

I slowly nodded my head, "Oh..yeah, I guess you're right..."

"...So...you're really not mad at me then...?," I asked him with a hopeful voice.

His eyes stayed latched onto mine, "I just said I wasn't, didn't I?"

I couldn't help but smile widely and jump for joy at his answer, "Yes!"

His brow raised at me again but I didn't care, I was so happy I felt I might explode. Catching a glance from Botan, she must have noticed my ear to ear smile because she shot me of her own and gave me a thumbs up.

Looking down I saw Hiei still staring up at me with a confused expression.

"Sorry...it's just i'm so glad...," I said to him, still smiling widely.

He didn't say anything, but his confused expression quickly left.

"...So why did you come out here? Do you like the ocean?," I asked him, starting to walk forward.

He followed in pace beside me, "I prefer to be outside. Not to mention the moron was getting on my nerves," he stated in an annoyed tone, a glare forming on his face.

"Kuwabara?," I asked.

"Who else.," he stated.

I chuckled a bit, "Yeah...he's not exactly the brightest crayon in the box, but he's got a good heart, " I said.

He glanced up at me, "You like that idiot?," he asked me.

"Well, yeah... I mean he's a really nice guy and he cares deeply for his friends, " I said, nodding, "It's not very often that you find a guy as nice as him."

He stopped and glared up at me, making me stop as well and stare down at him questioningly.

"You can't like Kuwabara," he said in a very angry voice.

"...Why?," I asked, feeling extremely confused.

"You are married.," he stated, still sounding angry.

I bursted out laughing, which caused his glare to worsen.

"Sorry, but you've got it all wrong," I said, still laughing.

His glare was replaced with a confused expression.

Trying to contain my laughter, I wiped at the tears forming in my eyes, "Wow...there is no way I would like Kuwabara like that. I like him as a friend, and that's it."

His confused look quickly left as he stared up at me.

"What on earth made you think I liked him like that?," I asked him, finally able to stop my hysterical laughter.

"Nevermind," He said, looking away frustratedly.

Looking down at him, I watched his black hair as the wind blew it gently and I felt my heart go pitter-pat. I wanted so badly to tell him that it was him I was in love with.

His eyes rose to meet mine once more and I smiled softly down at him.

He continued to stare up at me, making me feel slightly nervous, "...What?" I asked letting out a nervous laugh.

He let out his signature "Hn" and looked away from me before walking forward again.

I quickly started to walk beside him and took in a deep breath for what I was about to say. Honestly, I didn't know how I had worked up the courage to say it, but I did.

"...I like you Hiei," i said softly, looking ahead of me at the shore.

I saw him look up at me out of the corner of my eye, but I couldn't bring myself to look back at him, "...So...I would like to be your friend...If you'll let me."

My blood was pumping like crazy and my body felt hot. Finally convincing myself to do it, I slowly looked down to be greeted by beautiful crimson orbs.

He smirked up at me a bit, but didn't say anything.

I tried searching his eyes for an answer, but I didn't get one. After the two of us just staring back at each other for a minute, I finally spoke up.

"...So...um...is that a no...or...?," i said in a slightly shaky and anxious voice.

"Hn...Do what you want.," he said, his smirk never leaving as he looked ahead.

'...Is that a yes?'

Deciding not to push the subject further, for fear of annoying him, I just kept quiet for a few minutes. Looking up at the sky, I watched the clouds as we walked. I gasped a bit when I accidentally brushed aganist Hiei's arm with my own and looked down at him apologeticly. He just glanced at me out of the corner of his eye but he didn't look angry or anything.

"Sorry...," I muttered quietly to him.

Before I even got a chance to hear if he was going to say anything I heard Yusuke yell out to us. Hiei and I both stopped and turned around to see Yusuke walking toward us with Kurama and Kuwabara following behind him.

"Hey Hiei, you've been hanging around Jessica an awful lot, "Yusuke said with a sheepish grin on his face once he reached us, "Did you make her your girlfriend or something and didn't tell us?"

Hiei tensed and glared up at him, letting out a small growl.

"Hi Yusuke, did you just finish packing?," I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Nah, I just went out for a short walk. Did you?," he asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I finished this morning. Botan and the other girls haven't yet though. I think they wanted to enjoy the island a little bit more before we have to leave," I explained.

"Hey, where are you going to stay when we head back anyway?," Kuwabara asked me from behind Yusuke.

"Oh...I don't know...I'm a little bit worried about that myself. I've never been homeless before...," i answered, rubbing the back of my neck worriedly.

"Man...that's rough," Yusuke said, looking worried as well.

"If it's alright with you, you can stay with me until you are able to find a place," Kurama offered kindly.

"Um...that's very kind of you..but...," i started to say before Kuwabara interupted me.

"She can't live alone with a guy. Unless...wait a minute are you two dating?," Kuwabara asked, looking from Kurama to me.

My eyes widened and and Kurama started to laugh a little.

"No, we are not dating. I don't think Hiei would approve of that, "Kurama said, chuckling.

I raised a brow at the part about Hiei and glanced down at him. Hiei was shooting death glares at Kurama and I started to back away from the group, "Um...I think I'll go see what the girls are up to...," i said to them.

"Alright, we have to leave in about an hour so meet us in the lobby so we can catch our boat," Yusuke said with a nod.

I nodded and waved goodbye to them, keeping eye contact with Hiei probably longer than I should have before heading back to the Hotel.

After helping the girls finish packing their clothes, we headed out to meet Yusuke and the others. Carrying my suitcase with both hands, i cursed at how heavy it was. The girls greeted the guys as we walked over to them and I glanced up at Hiei who was sitting at a table across from Yusuke. He met my gaze and I smiled a bit at him, making him glance away with a "Hn".

Kuwabara was more than happy to carry Yukinas luggage but put up a fuss about carrying Botans. Deciding I didn't want to bother anyone about mine, I shifted my weight and set it down for a breif moment to stretch my back out.

Yusuke got up and grabbed Keiko's luggage and made his way toward the check in area followed by Kuwabara and Kurama. The girls quickly followed after them so I grabbed my suitcase with a groan and trudged behind them.

'How can just a few outfits be so freaking heavy..'

I gasped when Hiei walked out in front of me and grabbed the suitcase out of my hands.

"What are you...? You don't have to carry it, I can get it...," I said as he lifted it with ease in one hand.

"Hn. You would just slow us down, now let's go," he said, turning and walking away.

Quickly running up to catch up with him, I smiled down at him softly, "Well...Thank you, Hiei..."

He glanced up at me but didn't say anything.

Once we had our luggage checked onto the boat everyone went outside for one last look at the island. Knowing what was coming, I couldn't help but smile widely.

After hearing Genkai's voice from behind us my smile widened. Botan immediately went running toward her and embraced her, followed quickly by everyone else. Yusuke of course freaked out.

When I was finally able to hug her, she smiled up at me, "You knew I was coming back, didn't you?"

I stuck my tongue out at her playfully, "Maybe..."

She chuckled up at me, shaking her head, "You are really something else, Jessica."

I giggled happily as Botan embraced her once again with tears in her eyes. It was indeed a happy day for all of us as we boarded the boat. Looking out at the island as the boat left the shore, I smiled. Glancing over at everyones happy faces made me feel happy too.

The island was long gone and it was already past noon when Hiei made his way over to me. He jumped up onto the side of the boat and looked out over the ocean. Smiling up at him, I rested my arms on the railing beside him and allowed myself to hunch forward so that I could gaze down at the water below us.

"This is nice...It's the first time I've ever been on a ship.," I said, attempting to start a conversation.

He didn't say anything but nodded his head in agreement.

Sighing I looked back out ahead of me at the seemingly endless ocean, "I've been on a motor boat before...but that's the closest i've ever come to a ship. Hopefully I don't come off of this one with bruises all over me though," I said with a small chuckle.

He looked down at me, "Bruises..?"

I nodded my head, "Mm...I ended up with a bunch of bruises all over my legs when I went on the motor boat," I explained.

His eyes narrowed a bit, "How?"

Noticing the slight glare forming on his face I smiled up at him, "Oh it was just some stupid thing...It was my Birthday and we all went to a lake. Me, My mom, Brother, sisters and...my step-father, Paul."

I saw him tense a bit when I mentioned Paul, but shrugged it off as just my imagination and continued, "...Well, Paul brought a tire with him and tied it to the back of the boat so we could hang onto it while he was driving. When it was my turn, Paul kicked it up a notch and went about 60 miles per hour. I had to let go pretty quick because it hurt and I ended up with a lot of bruises from the water smacking my legs. That wasn't really what bothered me though...what upset me was that I lost the anklet my little brother got me..."

He stared at me as I told him my story and I could have sworn he looked pissed.

'...Why is he getting so mad...?'

"This 'Paul'...," he said his name with such disgust that I flinched, "is he still alive?"

Blinking up at him in confusion, I slowly nodded, "...Well...Yeah...Why...?"

He let himself back down onto the boat, looking up at me, "Hn. Because he is going to die by my hands," he clenched his bandaged fist tightly.

My eyes widened and I grinned slightly, "Hiei...Do you really care that much about me...?"

His eyes shot up to catch mine, "Don't be ridiculous... I simply do not like him. He annoys me."

My grin grew wider and i chuckled, "Well...I'd rather you didn't kill him anyway," I said, looking back out at the water.

"Why? Do you not despise him?," he said, sounding a little surprised.

"Oh believe me, I hate his freaking guts...but...Killing him wouldn't get rid of all the times he ever beat me or hurt my feelings. If anything, I need to try to forgive him for what he did. Be the bigger..well..woman, I guess...," I answered with a heavy sigh.

I felt his eyes on me for a long time and turned to meet his gaze, "Thanks though..."

He smirked a bit and looked back at the ocean. I followed his gaze and before I knew it the sun had started to go down over the horizon.

Smiling, I watched the sunset happily with Hiei. We stood there together for a long time and after the sky filled with stars, he spoke.

"Aren't you tired?," he asked me.

Looking down at him I nodded slightly, "Mm...a little..."

He watched me as I lowered myself down onto the floor of the ship and leaned my back against the railing. I groaned as I stretched out my legs in front of me.

I glanced over at him as he lowered himself beside me and my breath caught when he reached out and touched my knee.

"What are these?," he asked, before quickly removing his hand to reveal the scars on my knees.

'God Hiei...If you keep touching me I'm going to melt...'

"Oh...I've had them since I was a kid...I only know where two of them came from...," i said, my voice a bit shaky from his brief touch.

I pointed to one of the smaller ones on my right knee, "That was from running into the corner of a coffee table," I explained with a chuckle, remembering my stupidity.

He followed my fingers as I pointed to a fairly large and fat scar on the side of my left knee, "This one is probably my most painful one...I got this one when I was playing tag with my little brother outside. I tripped and fell onto a bunch of sheet metal...," i said to him.

Looking back over at him I gasped slightly when I realized how close he was. He was practically leaning over my body so that he could see my left knee. I bit my lower lip at the heat radiating from him.

He leaned back, taking his warmth with him and I wished to feel it again. His eyes met mine and I quickly looked back down at my knees, covering them with my palms, "I know they're ugly, but I can't bring myself to get rid of them. It's silly, but I kind of feel like getting rid of them would mean getting rid of a part of me..."

He stayed silent and looked over the deck at some of the people passing us by. Everyone there looked like they were rich enough to puke gold. I couldn't help but glare at them, flaunting their jewels and fancy clothes. Having grown up being poor, I always felt disgusted by rich people. Sure, some of them actually earned their money with hard work, but there were some who honestly didn't deserve what they had. Not too mention, everyone on this ship had gone to the Tournament to watch demons rip each other apart. It was disgusting.

Sleepiness took over me rather quickly and the rich people walking around seemed to die down. I slowly fluttered my eyes closed, deciding I would enjoy the moment I had going with Hiei for a little while longer. I didn't want to have to leave his side yet. Honestly...I never wanted to.

...  
Hiei's POV

I watched Jessica glare at all of the rich humans passing us by and smirked. When I saw her eyes start to close, I slowly turned to look ahead of me. There wasn't a single being on the deck and I wondered how long I had been watching her.

'There was dozens of humans here not even 5 minutes ago...'

I began to grow angry with myself for having lost track of time so easily. Unable to understand why I had done that made me even angrier.

I was about to get up to leave when I felt her body start to fall onto my shoulder. I tensed and quickly looked up at her, seeing that she had fallen asleep. She fell onto me and her hand brushed against mine followed by her head hitting mine.

I froze, cursing myself for not knowing what to do when I felt her shift a bit against me.

'Damn it...'

I don't know why I didn't just shove her off of me. Normally I would have. Glancing over at her out of the corner of my eye I saw her lips slowly part.

I quickly made my eyes leave her face and glare down at the boards of the deck in front of me. She would occasionally groan quietly and shift her position against me slightly. An hour had passed when I heard her start to wake up.

...

Feeling something tickling my nose, I slowly forced my eyes open. Blinking my eyes, trying to get them to adjust, I realized where I was. Feeling Hiei's soft hair against my cheek, and his heated body firmly against my right side, I gulped. Hesitantly pushing myself up and away from his body, I felt fear overwhelm my entire being.

'He is going to kill me. I'm dead. I just know it.'

Once I was in an upright position, I cautiously looked down at him, "...Um...Hiei...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...," I tried to apologize down to him.

His eyes caught mine and narrowed a bit, "Next time, go find a bed," He said coldly.

My heart hurt and I slowly let my eyes fall onto my lap, "...I'm...sorry...," I apologized again, sadness showing in my voice.

He stood up and quickly left without another word. I tried standing up but fell back down and tensed.

'God! My entire ass and thighs are numb!'

After several more attempts, I was finally able to stand up and bit my lip so hard I thought it might bleed when I got the sensation of needles all through my lower body.

When the ship finally reached our destination, I stopped dead in my tracks when Koenma stood at the dock waving at me.

'...Okay...This can't be good...'

I slowly continued to make my way down to him and he waved his hand at someone behind me as well. Turning to see who, I saw Hiei. Hiei quickly got an annoyed expression, but walked over toward us anyway.

"Alright you two, listen up" Koenma said when Hiei stopped beside me, glaring up at him.

Confused, I waited for him to continue.

"I need your help...," he stated with a serious face.


	10. Chapter Nine

Authors Note:

Hello everyone! I hope you all had a great 4th of July! Mine started out crappy, and I was sulking for a while because someone insulted me, but after I lit off some fireworks I felt better. ^_^

I was going to go to the park near where we live and watch the fireworks that they light off there every year, but they had changed the date for it. Instead, they lit off fireworks on the 6th, which was yesterday. I still went to watch them though, obviously. It was seriously crazy! O_O

The fireworks were insanely loud. So much so that it actually set off some people's car alarms, which I got a kick out of. Haha. XD The only thing I didn't like was the insane amount of people that were there. I live in Martinsville, Indiana and it's a pretty small town. So it was surprising that there were at least a few hundred people there. I guess the entire town went to watch them?

Anyway, I had a pretty good time. I took pictures and recorded videos of them with my phone. ^_^

Well, as for the story, I'm kind of creating my own storyline for this part. This chapter takes place before Yusuke runs into the Psychics. I hope no one minds, but I really wanted to write this. . As always, enjoy and feel free to leave me a comment telling me how I'm doing!

...  
Chapter Nine:  
Demon hunting with Hiei

I stared up at Koenma with a raised eyebrow, "...You need our help...? With what...?"

He cleared his throat, "Well, it isn't anything very dangerous, but I have reason to believe that a trickster of a demon has shown up here in the human world. His name is Tenma."

"Hn. Why should I help you? Why don't you get your Spirit Detective to do it?," Hiei said, obviously annoyed.

"Normally, I would...However...," Koenma started, before looking down at me, "This particular demon is only drawn out by Human females..."

I blinked several times before slowly raising my hand to point at myself, "...What...you mean me? You want me to be bait to lure this demon out...?!"

Koenma nodded, "Well...yes... If I were to ask Yusuke to do it, then more than likely Keiko would become the bait. Yusuke wouldn't approve of my asking him to do such a thing and he might refuse to work for me again!," he grabbed my hands and pleaded down to me, "Please do this for me Jessica!"

Not knowing how to respond, I simply stared up at him blankly when Hiei grabbed my arm and tugged me away from Koenma, making him let go of my hands.

"Go find someone else to do your dirty work!," Hiei hissed up at him, now holding onto my wrist.

I stared down at Hiei's hand holding my wrist and got butterflies. Shaking my head, I knew this wasn't the time to fantasize.

"...You really don't have anyone else to do this for you...?," I asked Koenma nervously.

Hiei's head spun around to glare up at me, "What?! You can't actually be considering helping him?!"

My eyes stayed on Koenma as I answered him, "If he has no one else, then I don't have a choice..."

Koenma nodded his head apologetically, "Yes...there is no one else. So...will you do it...?"

Taking a deep breath and letting it back out slowly, I nodded, "...Alright...I'll do it."

"Thank you Jessica! You're help is greatly appreciated!," Koenma exclamed before turning his gaze to Hiei, "So...are you going to help or am I going to have to find someone else to protect her?"

I looked down to see Hiei still glaring up at me and said quietly, "You don't have to if you don't want to, Hiei..."

His jaw clenched and he slowly turned to look back at Koenma, letting out a growl, "...Fine. I'll help."

Koenma nodded, "Good. Now...Tenma seems to be hanging out around a Ryoukan in the-," he started to explain.

I shot up with a wide smile, "A ryoukan?!"

Hiei almost fell backwards in surprise from my reaction. I swear if my eyes could sparkle, they would have been.

Koenma raised an eyebrow at me, taken by surprise as well, "...Um...Yes. Is that..a problem?"

I smiled from ear to ear and wanted so badly to jump up and down with joy, "A problem?! No way, are you kidding?! I've always wanted to go to a Ryoukan!"

Ah, to be able to dress in one of those lovely Yukatas and bathe in a hotspring. Take a stroll through one of those beautiful gardens. My entire body felt tingly all over just thinking about it.

Hiei stared up at me and a smirk formed on his face. Koenma smiled down at me and let out a short laugh, "Well, I'm glad you're so excited."

"When do we go?," I asked bluntly, still smiling wide.

"Right now," Koenma answered, handing me a few items.

I struggled to hold onto all of them as he kept piling more and more into my hands and explained what they were, "Here is a communication compact, a map, a canister of demon repellant spray just in case, and a demon radar."

Staring at the items in my hands, I blinked a few times before looking back up at him as he started to hand some items to Hiei.

"Here is a second communication compact so that you can keep in touch with Jessica and another demon radar in case you two decide to split up," Koenma explained as Hiei took the items with a huff.

"Well then, that should be everything. Nothing could even happen, but I want to be certain," Koenma said before wishing us good luck and leaving.

******

'My god I hate maps!'

I frustratedly looked over the map in my hands, trying to figure out where we were. Koenma had marked the place with an X but for some reason I just couldn't figure out the map.

I looked at the road ahead of me and back down at the map, "Ugh...why can't I understand this thing?!"

"What is taking you so long, human?!," I heard Hiei say frustratedly from behind me.

I spun on my heels to face him, "...Hiei..? But I thought you were going to go by yourself?"

"Hn. I did. However I had already been there for over an hour before I got tired of waiting for you.," He said bitterly, glaring up at me.

"...Oh...Sorry...," I said, feeling bad for having made him wait so long. I ducked my head sadly and looked back at the map.

He let out an annoyed huff and walked quickly ahead of me, "Just follow me!"

Keeping my head ducked, I did as he said without a word. It took about 15 minutes before we finally arrived at the Ryoukan.

I stared up at it with wide eyes and a huge grin spread onto my face.

"I can't believe it...I'm actually going to stay at a Ryoukan...This is so amazing!," I said excitedly.

Hiei let out an annoyed grunt and walked toward the entrance. Quickly running to catch up with him, I looked all around and soaked in all of the scenery. Keeping in pace with him, I admired all of the beautiful flowers in the garden at their entrance. There were dozens of shimmering Koi fish swimming around in the little stream beside us. Several gorgeous cherry trees were spread over the entire area and I smiled as a bird tweeted at me from one of them. Before I had a chance to finish looking around we were already walking inside the building.

I smiled with a "Hello" at a lady in a fancy Yukata who immediately greeted us. Hiei ignored her, and so I nudged him roughly in the arm. He glared up at me and I looked from him to the lady as if to say "Don't be rude, say Hello!".

He grunted and muttered, "...Hello worthless human..."

"Hiei!," I shouted down at him before shooting an apologetic look to the lady, "I'm sorry...Hiei's just a bit frustrated today..."

I could feel him glaring at me but ignored it. The lady nodded, "Oh...I...see...You must be the Newlyweds who reserved our Honeymoon suite for this weekend. Please, follow me."

I looked back at her, my eyes wide and jaw dropped to try to tell her we weren't a couple but was unable to get a single word out. Glancing down at Hiei, I was met with his glare once again.

I shrugged, absolutely clueless, and quickly tried to catch up with the lady. She stopped at the end of a very long hallway and opened a door leading to a gorgeous room. Stepping inside I spun around to take in all of it.

"Oh wow...it's gorgeous...," I said happily, looking all around. There was a beautiful painting of two cranes on the wall behind the low sitting table. I could see the beautiful garden from the sliding patio doors and could hear the birds chirping outside. The sound of the stream and the click-clack of a Shishi-Odoshi was music to my ears.

The lady gave me a very pleased smile, "I am so glad you approve! Please enjoy your stay."

I nodded at her with a broad smile as she turned and left revealing a very frustrated looking Hiei. My smile vanished and I bit my bottom lip.

"...I'll go tell her to get us a different room...," I said sadly, walking around him to the door.

"Don't bother. I won't be here.," He said before vanishing.

I turned to try and see where he had gone, but he was already long gone. Sighing sadly, I slowly lowered myself onto the tatami mat floor.

"Way to go Jessica, you idiot...," I whispered to myself.

After several minutes of just sitting there and mentally yelling at myself, I grabbed my suitcase that I had packed for the trip. Unzipping the front compartment, I pulled out the communication mirror and flicked it open.

"Um...Hiei? Are you there? Hiei?," I asked the fuzzy screen.

Not getting an answer, I started to close the compact when I heard his voice, "What is it Human?"

Bringing the mirror back up to my face I smiled softly at his beautiful eyes staring back at me.

"Where did you go?," I asked setting the mirror down on the table beside me and aiming it toward me.

"Out.," he said coldly to me through the screen.

"...Well...I figured that..," I muttered under my breath sadly.

"What?," he asked me annoyedly.

"Nothing...," I said through a sigh, "...Any sign of Tenma?"

"Nothing. Now stop annoying me.," he said before the screen went fuzzy again.

I stared at the fuzzy screen for a moment, feeling more and more depressed. Reaching for the compact I let out a quiet sob and whispered, "...This was supposed to be a great day...Here I was being so happy about finally being able to go to a Ryoukan...and with Hiei, the one person I would want to be with more than anything..."

Letting another sob escape my chest I stared down at the fuzzy screen with teary eyes, "...I'm so selfish...I shouldn't have made Hiei come...He obviously didn't want to..."

Letting out a depressed huff, I rolled my now burning eyes, " ...Hah...Well of course he wouldn't want to...I'm here..."

Sniffling back my tears, I closed the compact and put it back on the table. Wiping my tears away with the back of my hand, I pulled the demon radar out and looked at it. Nothing. Koenma had already set it up to not go off from Hiei, so I couldn't even see where he was on the radar.

Setting it aside I decided to get a shower to try and take my mind off of my depression. Rising to my feet, I finished wiping away the rest of my tears and pulled some under clothes out of my suitcase. Walking into the bathroom, I opened a small compartment to see what was inside. I gasped when I saw a beautiful dark blue Yukata with embroidered pink cherry blossoms on it. Carefully pulling it out, I felt the delicate fabric with my fingertips.

"It's so beautiful...," I breathed, admiring it.

Setting my underwear down, I held the Yukata up to me and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were still glassy from crying, but I ignored it and just stared at the Yukata. Deciding to wear it, I closed and locked the bathroom door so that I could undress and shower.

...  
Hiei's POV

I closed the communication device frustratedly and leapt down from the top of an old oak tree. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I glared at the sidewalk ahead of me.

'Why did I agree to do this stupid task...? There isn't a single demon to be found here. This is ridiculous.'

I stopped when I heard a noise come from the compact that I had shoved into my pocket. As I was about to take it out, I froze with my fingers curled around the small device. It was Jessica's voice.

'Is she calling me again?'

Pulling the device out and holding it in my palm, I realized she was crying. I listened to her as she whispered through her quiet sobs.

"...Here I was being so happy about finally being able to go to a Ryoukan...and with Hiei, the one person I would want to be with more than anything..."

I stared down at the device and clenched my jaw.

"...I'm so selfish...I shouldn't have made Hiei come...He obviously didn't want to...Hah...Well of course he wouldn't want to...I'm here..."

Shoving the device into my pocket again, I growled angrilly at myself.

'What the hell...?! Why do I care if that human girl cries?!'

I heatedly leapt up into a nearby tree and tried to take my mind off of her.

...

The shower had actually helped my mood a lot. Letting the clean hot water rinse the suds from my hair and back, I let out a relaxed sigh. After completely rinsing out my hair, I enjoyed the feel of the water against my skin for a few more minutes before stepping out of the shower.

Drying my hair gently with one of the big and fluffy towels that was hanging, I almost slipped and fell when I heard my Demon radar start going off. Regaining my balance, I quickly wrapped the towel around my body and opened the bathroom door slightly. Peeking around the door, I looked around carefully to see if Hiei was there but he wasn't.

My eyes fell on the radar in front of me, which had begun to bleep like crazy. Feeling slightly afraid, I quickly opened the door the rest of the way and walked toward the radar. Picking it up, I stared at it as the bleeping started to slow down.

I gasped loudly and took a step back when Hiei suddenly appeared in the doorway from the Garden a few feet away from me. Clutching the radar to my chest, I stared down at him with wide eyes. His eyes widened as well as he looked me up and down.

Glancing down at his hand, I saw his radar and realized his must have gone off too.

"Did you see Tenma?," I asked him.

He stared up at me for a moment before shaking his head, "No, but according to the radar he was just here."

I quickly turned to look around the room, "...Well...he doesn't seem to be here now...Do you think it could have been some sort of glitch?" I asked, before looking down at my own radar.

I tapped the small compass looking device with my index finger to see if it would go off again.

"How should I know? It's Koenma's contraption, not mine.," he said, shoving his own radar into his pocket.

I bent down and set mine on the small table beside me before looking back up at Hiei, " Well...I guess I should go get dressed.."

He let out a "Hn" and sat down against the wall, resting his arm on his knee.

Clutching the towel to my chest, I nervously turned for the bathroom and quickly shut the door behind me.

'...Well...that was...awkward...'

Shrugging it off, I finished drying off and slipped my underclothes on. Reaching for the Yukata, I grinned happily. Gently and carefully, I slid it on and tied the sash around my mid section before looking at my reflection in the mirror.

'It's...beautiful...'

I loosely braided my damp hair to one side and smiled at my appearance. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and flipped off the bathroom light. Hiei hadn't moved from where he had been sitting and I felt nervous when his eyes fell on me almost instantly.

His eyes widened a bit and I smiled shyly in response, "Um...It was hanging up in there...," I explained to him, pointing a finger to the bathroom door.

He just continued to stare at me, making me feel even more shy, "...I've always wanted to wear one of these...so...," I continued, my voice trailing off.

Clearing my voice a bit, I walked over toward him and knelt down in front of my suitcase that was laying on the floor beside him. I felt his eyes on me as I unzipped one of the compartments and shoved in the clothes I had been wearing earlier.

'Why is he staring at me...? Does it look bad on me or something...?'

Zipping the compartment back up, I turned to look at Hiei who was still staring at me. Unable to take it anymore, I nervously asked, "...Does it look really bad or something...?"

He quickly looked away from me, "...It...suits you..."

Butterflies filled my stomach in a matter of seconds as I repeated what he had said in my head a few times.

He slowly glanced over at me out of the corner of his eye and I smiled a bit, feeling my face get hot, "Thank you..."

"Hn...," He quickly turned his attention to the garden beside him.

Following his gaze, I rose to my feet and walked toward the open door. The afternoon sun was peaking through the various trees and made the stream shimmer. Smiling softly I took in a long deep breath and closed my eyes. I could feel the warm breeze hitting my face and gently make strands of my hair tickle my cheeks. The air was fragrant with an assortment of flowers and I opened my eyes slowly to once again admire the view.

******

Nightfall soon came and we were given a wonderful Dinner. We both ate in silence, though. Not long after, I started to grow tired and knew I would have to sleep soon. Our radars never went off again, and I wondered if Tenma was ever going to show.

Glancing over at Hiei, I saw him glaring down at his radar and walked toward him. I took a seat on the floor beside him and rested my back against the wall, causing him to look over at me.

"...Maybe Tenma doesn't like me...?," I asked, smiling awkwardly.

He turned back to the radar in his hand, "Or Koenma made us come all the way out here for nothing," he said angrilly.

"...Well...not for nothing...This place is really nice and relaxing...," I said looking down at my hands in my lap.

He didn't say anything, and just looked outside at the moon through the trees.

Leaning my head back against the wall, I yawned sleepily.

"Go get some sleep.," he said, looking up at me.

"...What about you...? Where will you sleep?," I asked.

"Hn. Just go.," he grunted, turning away from me.

Deciding not to annoy him about it, I grabbed some pajamas from my suitcase and went into the bathroom to change. Slipping out of the Yukata, I smiled softly at it as I hung it back in the small closet. Taking off my bra, I pulled on my white lace camisole and a pair of grey pajama bottoms. I gasped when the light began to flicker overhead, and stared at it.

'...Well...it couldn't be Tenma...otherwise the radars would be going off...'

Figuring it was nothing to worry about, I flicked off the light and walked back to wear Hiei was sitting. He glanced up at me briefly as I pulled out a pillow and comforter from the shelves above him. I smiled softly down at him and turned to lay out the comforter.

I gently laid down my pillow and lowered myself down onto it, crawling down into a laying position on my stomach. Reaching up, I flicked off the main light and rolled over onto my back with a small sigh.

Looking down, I saw Hiei's eyes on me and got instant butterflies. Lifting myself up a bit onto my elbows, I said quietly to him, "...There was another blanket up there if you need one..."

His eyes stayed on me, "I don't."

Staring at him sitting there in the dark with the moonlight making his eyes shine took my breath away. I wanted so badly to just embrace him and run my fingers through his silky black hair. Knowing he would kill me instantly, though, made me stay put and just stare at him longingly.

"...Well...Good night Hiei...," I said softly, lowering myself back down slowly.

I closed my eyes and smiled a bit to myself when I heard his soft voice.

"...Good night."

******

'Strolling through the Garden at the Ryoukan wearing that beautiful Yukata... Ah...what a wonderful dream...'

Bending down, I ran my fingers through the water of the stream and giggled at the Koi fish as they swam around the ripples I made. Looking behind me, I saw Hiei and smiled.

It was a regular thing now for him to show up in my dreams, and I wasn't about to complain. He usually never said much, but just followed me around. To me he was like my little good luck charm for dreams. Whenever he was around, my dreams were always happy ones and never nightmares.

"Hello Hiei, I was wondering when you were going to show up," I said, still playing with the Koi.

He stood beside me, watching the Koi swim around my hand, "Hn...In case you've forgotten, I've been busy watching for Tenma."

"I think he's a no show. Koenma must have led us out on a wild goose chase.," I said with a shrug.

"What does a wild goose have to do with anything?," he asked me, looking extremely confused.

I laughed a bit and tugged gently on his sleeve, making him sit down beside me, "It's a metaphor, Hiei..."

"Hn. You humans and your idiotic ways.," he grumbled.

Giggling a bit, I leaned into him, "Don't blame me, I didn't come up with it."

He tensed a bit against me and so I slowly moved away from him, "...Sorry."

His eyes fell on mine and I gave him an apologetic smile. I couldn't help it though. It was like...in my dreams it was harder to not touch him or be near him. Maybe it was because I didn't have as much self-control in my dreams? I hated to admit it, but my heart yearned even more for him than it had before. Knowing he was real here, in this world, and knowing that I was with him...well...it pretty much quadrupled my love for him. I didn't even think that was possible, because I had already been more in love with him before than I could ever dream to explain.

I didn't know why, but for some reason this time I wanted to feel his touch even more than normal. The closest I had ever gotten to him was when I hugged him in that dream I had of the school...and...I wanted so much more.

Letting out a sigh, I pulled my hand out of the water and rose to my feet, stretching my arms above my head. Hiei stood up as well after a moment and turned to face me but didn't say anything. Smiling down at him for a moment, I took in all of him. His perfect face framed with beautiful black locks and his breathtaking crimson eyes. The white scarf of his cloak draped perfectly around his neck.

"...What are you staring at..?," he asked, snapping me out of my trance.

I grinned, "You."

A surprised expression fell onto his face and he quickly looked away awkwardly.

"Well isn't that touching...," I heard a rhaspy voice say from behind me.

Turning around quickly I looked up at a tall shadowy figure standing before me.

Hiei grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind him, "What the hell are you?"

"Oh, you don't know?," It said, tilting it's head to the side, "Now that really hurts my feelings Hiei."

"...Tenma...?," I asked, staring frightenedly up at the figure.

"Oh, well at least the girl knows who I am," it said leaning down to look at me.

Hiei's grip on my wrist tightened as he pressed me closer to him, "How did you get here?!," Hiei yelled angrilly at him.

"Oh, well that's one of my little perks...I can enter peoples dreams...," Tenma said, a creepy grin forming on his shadowy face.

I gasped when I was yanked out of Hiei's grasp and Tenma was holding onto my shoulders from behind me. Hiei spun around to look at me and then glared up at him.

"Oh, but that's not the best part," he said, leaning down to my ear, "I can even kill them through their dreams...making them die in the real world as well."

I cried out when I felt a sudden jolt of pain in my chest. Slowly looking down, I saw the end of a blade protruding from my chest as I felt Hiei grab me and lay me down onto the ground.

I heard Tenmas sick laughter as he vanished, his voice echoing all around us, "Uh-oh, you had better wake up fast Hiei. She doesn't have very much time left!"

My eyes fell on Hiei who was staring down at me, his eyes wide. I tried to focus on him as I began to cough up blood.

"Jessica! Wake up! Damn it, wake up!," I heard Hiei yelling down to me as my vision clouded and faded.


	11. Chapter Ten

Authors Note:

Hello everyone. ^_^ How have you all been? Good I hope! I've been...eh, decent. . I'm in a terrible sleeping pattern, which isn't a big surprise. Going to bed when it's daylight and waking up at sundown. Yeah, it sucks. I can't get anything done. Unfortionately, Justin keeps getting the both of us into it. I never had the problem until I started living with him. . Oh well...

Aside from that though, I've been doing really good with my art since I got my very first drawing tablet. ^o^ I was worried I wasn't going to be able to use it well, but my art has gotten even better since I started using it. I even drew a drawing of Hiei that I'm super proud of. ^_^

If you want to see it, just go to DeviantArt and search for the user "SadKataomoi." That's me, hehe. XD It'll be in the Gallery.

Well, enjoy Chapter Ten! ^_^

/

Chapter 10:  
Tenma's Arrival

/

"Wake up!," Hiei's voice echoed in my head.

My body felt heavy and I slowly opened my eyes, groaning. Hiei was leaning over me with his eyes wide. Blinking to try and focus, I mumbled out, "...Oh...my head..."

I was able to see the panicked expression on his face disappear once the room had stopped spinning, "...Tenma...He was in my dream..."

Gasping, I quickly looked down at my chest but saw no blood, "...But...he said I would die here too..."

I slowly looked back at Hiei who was still staring at me and I noticed his Jagan eye was open. My breath quickened when I realized he had his arms around me and was holding me firmly against his chest. Staring up into his eyes, I swallowed nervously.

"...Maybe it...was just a nightmare...," I whispered up to him as his eyes stared down into mine.

I reveled in the feeling of his arms around me, knowing it was going to be the only time I would ever feel it. The heat coming from his body made me shiver and lean into him even more.

'Why isn't he letting go of me...?'

I gently and slowly gripped the fabric against his chest in my left hand.

"...Are you alright, Hiei...?," I asked in a whisper.

/  
Hiei's POV

'She's alive...Did Tenma trick me...?'

Holding her against me, I continued to stare down at her, hearing her thoughts through my Jagan.

'Why isn't he letting go of me...?'

Why wasn't I? Why had I panicked when I thought she was going to die? I didn't understand it...

I tensed a bit when I felt her grip my cloak and ask me if I was alright.

"...I'm fine...," I said quietly.

Her thoughts of love for me began flowing into my head and I froze. Did she really love me this much? She doesn't even know me...How can she love me like this...?

Beginning to feel overwhelmed and frustrated, I mentally told myself to let go of her.

Why wouldn't I?

'Damn it, let go of her...!'

Again, my body wouldn't do what I told it to. Just like that night I had wiped away her tear during the Dark Tournament.

Finally, I gently laid her down and backed away from her, pressing my back firmly into the wall behind me. Raising my bandaged hand to cover my face, I clenched my jaw.

/

I raised myself up and scooted over toward him, cautiously resting a hand on his bandaged forearm, "...Hiei...?"

His eyes were looking back up into mine as he slowly moved his hand away from his face.

"...Are you sure you're alright...? What's wrong...?," I asked him worriedly, still holding onto his arm as he lowered it.

I gasped slightly when his arm slipped out of my grip and he instead ran his hand gently over my arm and gripped my elbow. My eyes widened a bit and I trembled at the heat coming from him. He was normally fairly warm, yes, but this time he was hot. I mean, hot.

"Go back to sleep...I'll watch for Tenma...," he said gently to me, as his eyes left mine.

He slowly let go of my elbow and grabbed his bandanna, tying it back around his Jagan.

"...Alright...but...are you sure you're alright...?," I asked again.

"Sleep," he said more firmly, ignoring my question.

Slowly nodding, I turned and laid back down on the comforter, facing him. His eyes caught mine as I tried to find a comfortable position.

"...Goodnight...again," I said to him with a soft chuckle.

He looked away from me without a word and so I closed my eyes sadly and tried to go back to sleep.

/  
Hiei's POV

I decided to stay out of her dreams, and after about an hour had passed, I heard her making a weird noise. Turning to look at her, I was able to see her body shivering as she curled herself up into a tight ball.

Grabbing the second blanket from the shelf where she had gotten the first one, I knelt beside her and covered her with it. Staring down at her sleeping face, I wondered why Tenma had tried to trick me. What was the purpose of it?

Remembering how I had panicked when I thought she was dead, I felt anger start to swell up inside me.

'Why the hell did I do that? She's a weak human girl and she's going to die eventually. So why should I care about it?!'

I froze, repeating what I had just thought over again in my mind.

'She's going to die eventually...'

Why did that bother me?

/

Groaning awake, I lifted myself up and tried to look at my surroundings through squinted eyes. Blinking them several times, they soon focused on Hiei sleeping upright beside me, resting against the wall. I gasped quietly at how close to me he was and wondered why he had even been willing to even sit so near to me, let alone sleep there.

Seeing him first thing after waking up had put a smile on my face though. Watching him breathing in and out so gently made me want to just sit there and stare at him for hours.

Biting my lower lip cautiously, I scooted closer to him and grabbed the blanket I had been sleeping under. I slowly draped it over his shoulders and tried to gently tuck it around him without waking him up.

I gasped when I looked up to see him staring back up at me, "...Oh...sorry...I thought you might need it...," I whispered.

"I don't," he said, his eyes narrowing up at me.

'Great...he's mad at me...'

I slowly backed away from him and fiddled with my hands in my lap, "...Right...sorry..."

Lowering my head to look down at my hands, I mentally yelled at myself for being an idiot again.

'Of course he doesn't need a blanket...He's a fire demon...'

He removed the blanket from himself and stood up, walking toward the patio doors.

I quickly turned to look back at him and stood, "...You're leaving...?"

He stopped, but didn't look back at me, "Yes. You had better find someone else to babysit you, because I won't."

It felt like someone just stabbed me in my heart as I stared down at his back before he disappeared. Biting my lower lip to keep it from quivering as tears started to stream down my cheeks, I stared at the open doors in front of me.

'...What did I do...? Was it because of last night..?'

I slowly let myself fall back onto the floor and attempted to wipe away the tears that kept flowing. Giving up trying to stop them, I hugged my knees to my chest and lowered my tear streaked face.  
I let myself cry for several minutes until my eyes were burning, and I winced as I wiped away my tears. Walking into the bathroom, I splashed my face with cold water and stared at the running water coming from the faucet.

'...I guess...I'll just have to try and find Tenma by myself...'

Taking a long hot shower, I tried desperately to take my mind off of Hiei. After getting dressed, I spotted my communication compact on the table and grabbed it. Shoving it into my pocket, I grabbed the demon repellant spray as well and left for the garden.

By the time Nightfall came around, I had already circled around the entire grounds several times. Everytime I passed the Hotsprings, I wanted so badly to go in for a dip, but told myself I had to try and find Tenma.

This time, I stared at the steaming water and gave in to temptation. It was an indoor one, but it was a Hotspring none the less.

Undressing in the small dressing room provided, I wrapped myself in a small white towel and grabbed my compact and spray. There hadn't been any sign of Tenma yet, but I wasn't going to take any chances.

I let out a relaxed moan as I melted into the steamy water.

'...This is even nicer than I expected it to be...ah...I need to get myself one of these...'

Leaning my head back on the rock edging, I closed my eyes. I had almost dozed off when the lights began to flicker a bit and I opened my eyes to watch them. After a moment the flickering became even worse and they started to make crackling noises. My stomach dropped to my toes, and I hurriedly reached for my spray and compact.

I let out a short yelp when the lights started to explode above me and pulled myself out of the water franticly. Running to the door, I tried turning the knob but it wouldn't budge.

"Help! Somebody help!," I screamed through the door, hoping someone outside would hear me.

I let out another cry when another light exploded and fumbled with my communication compact. Finally getting it open I yelled down at the fuzzy screen, "Hiei! Hiei please answer! Hiei!"

I screamed in fear when a light directly above me exploded and a few of the shattered glass pieces sliced my shoulder and cheek. Running to the middle of the room, I held my injured shoulder and stared down at my compact.

"Please, someone help me!," I screamed down at it.

I froze and looked up when I heard familiar laughter.

"...Tenma...," I said quietly.

"What do you want, human?!," I heard Hiei say frustratedly from my compact.

My eyes widened as I saw his face on the screen and I hurriedly tried to inform him of what was happening, "Hiei, oh thank god...It's Tenma, he's here! He's-"

I let out a loud gasp when I felt a hand grab my throat and I was thrusted backwards, my back slamming into the stone wall. The compact flew from my hands and landed on the floor, still open. I could hear Hiei yelling my name as the wind was knocked out of me. Wincing from the instant pain that shot through my body, I desperately gasped for air.

Looking up I saw Tenma, who looked very different from the shadowy figure in my dream. His long blonde hair was frizzy and standing on end, almost as if it was from static. His mouth was curled into a sickening grin as he pinned me tightly to the wall.

I struggled to get free from his grip and raised the can of repellant spray I had been holding onto, to his face. He smacked it out of my hand before I had a chance to spray it, though and leaned into me, sniffing my neck disgustingly.

"Mmm...I knew you were a special one after I saw you...You aren't from this world...," he said into my ear.

I cringed as he took a deep breath of my hair and I raised my knee roughly to kick him in the groin. He stopped it with his free hand just a few inches from impact and gave me a disappointed look, "Tsk tsk, now i'm going to have to punish you..."

I cried out when immense pain shot through my leg and realized he had just sent electricity through it. Glaring up at him, I managed to choke out, "...What do you want with me Tenma?!"

His grin returned and I flinched when the hand he had on my knee began to skim up my thigh past the towel wrapped around me, "Oh, well that's easy," he said, practically drooling all over himself.

I tried to wiggle away from his groping hand and yelled out for help again. Unable to see my compact from his fat head blocking my view, I didn't know if Hiei was still there.

He must have noticed my failed attempt to look at it, because he shook his head, "Oh, no, your little fire demon is long gone. Don't you remember? He doesn't want to babysit you anymore... Oh what a shame. Don't you worry though, I'll be more than happy to instead...," he said, his hand definitely getting too friendly.

I spit into his face, making him loosen his grip and close his eyes. Taking the opportunity, I swung my elbow into his face with as much force as I could muster up. He let out a small cry in pain and let go of my throat, clutching his nose instead.

I fell to my knees and tried to get some air as I scrambled away from him. Fear ran through me when I heard a very angry growl come from him. Clutching the towel around me, I ran toward the dressing rooms as fast as I could.

Reaching for the door, I yelped when he grabbed my hair and yanked me backwards toward him. I fell to the cold floor and he turned me around to face him. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes tightly as he held his electrical hand up to me.

'...I'm going to die...'

I gasped loudly when I heard a loud crash come from the wall to my right and opened my eyes. Turning my gaze in the direction of the crash, I saw the entire stone wall had been demolished.

Tenma let out a pained cry and I turned to look up at him only to see Hiei standing behind him, a very angry look on his face. Glancing down, I could see Hiei had thrusted his katana through Tenmas stomach. I gasped when Hiei threw him across the room with the help of the katana shoved through him, making him slam into the wall. As he fell, I could see his body had left an imprint in the stone, from how hard he had hit it.

Tenma attempted to electrocute him, when Hiei ran over to him, but missed. I looked away as Hiei began to slice him into tiny chunks without hesitation, not wanting to see. Raising my head after a moment, I gasped when Hiei knelt down beside me and pushed my hair out of my face.

I awkwardly attempted to tighten the towel around me and cover myself as he looked me over. His eyes fell on my injured arm and then onto my cheek, his expression cold.

He didn't say anything as he continued to stare down at me and I lowered my gaze to the floor, "...I'm sorry that I annoyed you...and...I'm sorry you had to save me again...," I apologized to him quietly.

I quickly looked up at him as he raised his hand to my cheek and gasped as he picked me up bridal style. Quickly wrapping my arms around him as he lifted me up and took off running, I buried my face into the scarf of his cloak. I was shocked to say the least, as I tried to calm my rapidly beating heart.

'...Why did he come back for me...? ...And...Why is he carrying me like this...?'

Closing my eyes, I tightened my embrace around his chest slighty and focused on the warmth of his body. He was always so warm and his body felt so comfortable against me. Opening my eyes, I glanced up at him when I felt him stop running. His eyes fell to mine as he set me down in our room at the Ryoukan.

"Get dressed...I'm going to finish dealing with Tenma," he said up to me before vanishing from my sight.

I quickly did as he said, putting on a long, baggy shirt and pajama bottoms. Glancing up at my reflection in the mirror, I could see the blood coming from the cut on my cheek. Dampening a washcloth I tried to gently clean it off, wincing slightly.

"Koenma has his disgrace of a demon now. At least, what is left of him," I heard Hiei say from the bathroom door.

Turning to face him, I slowly nodded before turning to look at my reflection again. Wiping the rest of the blood away, I glanced around for some medicine and bandages. I finally spotted a small first aid kit on one of the bathroom shelves and opened it.  
I was taken by surprise when Hiei grabbed the medicated swab from my hand and dragged me into the main room by my wrist.

"Sit," he ordered.

Blinking a few times, I slowly sat down on one of the cushions beside the low sitting table. He lowered himself down in front of me and I winced as he roughly began to dab the swab against the cut on my cheek. He pulled back for a moment, before dabbing it more gently this time.

I eyed him as he applied the medicine to my cheek and asked quietly,"...Why are you doing this...?"

His eyes found mine briefly, before focusing again on my cheek, "...Hn..."

He pulled away after a moment and stood back up. I rose to my feet quickly after and grabbed another medicated swab for the cut on my shoulder. Slowly and gently, I pulled the collar of my shirt down past my injured shoulder and applied the medication. Glancing up, I saw Hiei standing in the doorway again, watching me.

I shyly looked back down at my shoulder and tried to focus on applying the medicine. After putting bangages on the cuts, I turned to see Hiei was still watching me. After a moment, he turned and walked back into the main room.

Not long after, I had laid down to sleep for one last night in that beautiful room with Hiei. With how exhausted I had been from the events earlier that evening, it didn't take very long for me to fall asleep. Curling up onto the comforter with Hiei sitting only inches away from me, I felt content.

/  
Hiei's POV

I watched her as she fell asleep within minutes of laying down and went over the earlier events again in my mind. I still didn't understand why it upset me every time this human girl was hurt. The knot that formed in my stomach when I thought about her being married or when I saw Tenma touch her so inappropriately from the compact.

Why did I constantly find myself watching her? Why did I use my Jagan to enter her dreams each night? Thinking about it made me angrier each time.

Hearing her groan quietly in her sleep, I glanced down at her. Noticing the bandage on her cheek was beginning to loosen, I reached down to adjust it. I tensed in surprirse when she reached up and grabbed my hand gently, nuzzling it.

'...Does she even realize what she's doing?'

I felt a smirk form on my face, and looked away from her. Glancing down at her out of the corner of my eye, I watched as she cuddled my bandaged hand against her.

/

The next morning, we left the Ryoukan. Koenma had apparently gotten someone to repair the damage Hiei had caused to the building, since I saw a bunch of workers rebuilding it. The lady who gave us our room had no idea it was actually us who had caused the damage. She also had no knowledge of any Demon, so that was a major relief. After packing my bag, I followed Hiei outside and took one last look at the beautiful garden.

"Don't think that I won't leave you behind, human," I heard Hiei say irritatedly from the gate. Hurriedly running to catch up with him, we made our way back.

Upon arriving, Botan hugged me and freaked out over the cuts I had recieved from the struggle with Tenma.

"You could havve gotten killed! What was he thinking?!," she cried out angrilly.

I chuckled awkwardly, "Really Botan, it's no big deal. It's only a couple of tiny cuts..."

"It is a big deal!," she fumed.

After assuring her many times that I was alright, she finally calmed down.

Koenma had been kind enough to get me a permanent residence as well, after Botan yelled at him for making me do such a dangerous mission. It was a nice little apartment in town, not very far from where Yusuke lived.

Since I didn't exactly have an identity in this world, Koenma had sort of...created one for me. Being ruler of the Spirit world sure had it's advantages, apparently.

Plopping myself down on my new bed, I let out a deep sigh.  
'Ah...I'm finally done unpacking...I didn't even have very much...'

Rolling over onto my back I stared up at the white ceiling with a smile. I had my very own apartment, all to myself. That was something I had always wanted.

I was just about to doze off for a late afternoon nap when Botan's voice made me shoot up like a rocket.

"Jessica! We've got trouble! Yusuke's been kidnapped!"


	12. Up close and personal

Please note that this is not a chapter for the story.

To the Guest who left a review on my story,

I would have just messaged you this, but since you are a Guest, I couldn't reply to your message. I'm afraid things aren't quite as simple for me as you might think. My Father is extremely fond of my Husband and considers him to be the son that he never had. If I were to divorce him, it would break my Dad's heart. Not only that, but I couldn't afford to go to College. The little money my Husband makes is what's keeping all of us alive. Jobs around here are hard to get, especially for someone like me since I don't have much experience.

As for love? Well...I'm already convinced that I'm not supposed to be able to live happily with the one that I love. Because he doesn't exist. Think what you will, but I truly do love Hiei and no one else. I always will love only him, and that I am certain of now...

If Hiei were real and if by some miracle, he wanted me, I would give up everything to be with him. Everything. I'm insane, yes, I'm well aware of that.

I will leave my husband if I feel I have no other choice. If he hurts me again, I will leave him. I care about my husband, as if he were my best friend, but I havve no romantic feelings for him. He doesn't make my heart beat fast or take my breath away. When he kisses me, I feel nothing. It's almost as if I'm numb,...but...Hiei is the only exception to all of that. Hiei is the first thing I think about every morning and the last thing I think about every night. Without fail.

Since I can not be with him, what is the point? I'll continue living, though I used to often want to end my life. I am a very...well...damaged soul. But I have a select few people who I know care about and love me and that keeps me going. I know that if I were to completely give up, it would break their hearts. If I can not be happy, then I will do everything I can to make the people I care about, happy instead. Even if that means I have to continue living without love or happiness.

The only relief I get is spilling my heart onto these pages. All of my love for Hiei...I am writing here. It is only in this story that I can have the one thing I would give anything for. I can be with Hiei. Even though I know all too well he wouldn't want anything to do with me, if I could be with him.

I know, I need some serious mental help and to see a psychiatrist. I don't care. I'm not hurting anyone, except for myself, and I'm alright with that. I can handle it. After everything I've been through, I can handle this. Maybe I deserve this and I'm being punished for something I did in another life? The way I see it, If I was meant to be happy and be in love, I would be. Hiei would be real.

I know a lot of you are probably going to be thinking "Wow, this girl is seriously screwed up!" or something similar. If you want to stop reading this story, I won't blame you. If you want to leave mean comments, go ahead.  
As I said when I first started writing this story, I am writing it more for myself than anything. I'm sorry if this post bothers any of you...but I am stubborn as hell and it's hard as hell to change my mind once I've made it up about something.

I will part with you now with a few words to describe my feelings about Hiei...

In the words of Dido...

"I will go down with this ship.

I won't put my hands up and surrender.

There will be no white flag above my door.

I'm in love...  
And I always will be..."

On the day that I take my very last breath, Hiei will still be the only one holding onto my heart.


	13. Chapter Eleven

Authors Note:

First of all, I hope I didn't scare anyone off with my last post on here... But for those of you who are still reading this, thank you. It really means a lot to me. My faithful followers! Haha. XD

Seriously though, you guys are amazing. I love you all! *Gives you a big hug* ^_^

By the way, to the Guest who left a review...

It's alright and I'm glad you like my story. ^_^ I just wanted you to understand my feelings for Hiei, so I'm sorry if I came out sounding rude or spiteful. I didn't mean to.

Do any of you like Frou Frou? Or Imogen Heap? I do, I think she's amazing. I love a bunch of her songs. Especially "It's Good To Be In Love" and "Let Go". I also like "Holding Out For A Hero." Everytime I hear it I think of Hiei... ^_^'

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry if it's a bit short...

...  
Chapter Eleven:  
Developing Feelings...?

I shot upright, after hearing Botans voice and looked around the room for her. When my eyes fell on her, I instantly noticed she was wearing a School uniform. Raising a brow at her, I stood, "Botan? What's wrong?"

"Yusuke, he's been kidnapped. I just got some of Yusuke's Spirit Detective items and I'm going to be reconvening with Kuwabara and Kurama in 15 minutes," she explained, holding up a black suitcase.

I nodded, remembering all of this now, "Oh yeah...Do you want me to come with you?," I asked.

"Well of course! I'm probably going to need you in order to get Hiei to help! Not to mention, you are a part of the group too," she stated.

I nodded my head in response, and watched as she held her hand out and her Oar appeared in it.

"Hurry, meet us here," she said, tossing me a small paper before taking off out my window.

Catching it, I opened the folded paper and read the address on it.

'...Great...doesn't she know I'm terrible with directions...'

==========

Spotting the three of them, I waved and ran up to them, "So, what have we got Botan?"

"Right...let's see...," she began to rummage through the black case.

After a while, she finally mentioned the "Mystic Whistle". I would have mentioned it myself, but I didn't know if it would change something I didn't want to. Though...I guess my being there was a pretty big change in itself.

"Alright, you might want to cover your ears. This thing can be annoying..," Botan warned us before taking a deep breath and blowing the whistle.

I watched Kurama as he cringed from the sound and Kuwabara commented about not hearing anything. After the whistle had been blown, I looked at the trees behind Botan waiting for Hiei to fall out. Sure enough, he went down like a Hiei sized walnut.

Running over to him, he glared up at us, rubbing his ears, "What repulsive creature makes my ear drums bleed?"

I couldn't help but snicker at his sentence, which caused him to focus his glare on me.

"Thanks Hiei, I knew you would come if we called," Botan said with a smile on her face.

"Hmph. I didn't know it was you. I only came to find the source of that vile noise and kill it...," Hiei said, standing up.

I smiled down at him causing him to awkwardly avoid my eyes, "Hn..What do you want? I'm busy."

"Right, You might be interested in this," Botan said, handing him the randsom note she had found.

He took it and looked it over, a smirk forming on his face, "Hah, it seems the Detective has gotten himself abducted. He must have gotten too cocky after the Tournament."

He handed the paper back to her, "I have no intentions of helping him. You four do it."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Hiei, Yusuke is your friend...," I said sternly down to him.

His eyes met mine, "Hn. You assume I care what you think, human?," he said harshly to me.

"Hiei!," Botan shouted at him, as I slowly lowered my eyes to my feet.

Botan had begun to give him a peice of her mind and I drowned out their conversation. I didn't snap back until after Botan had already convinced Hiei to help in exchange for having his sentence dismissed.

'...Oh...that's right...Hiei is stuck here as punishment...'

I raised my eyes slowly and met Hiei's. He quickly looked away with an annoyed grunt, "Well, are we going or not?"

Upon reaching the place Yusuke had been taken to, I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. This place was seriously creepy. I had always hated old houses, they gave me the creeps.

As we made our way to the front door, Botan read the sign stating we couldn't say the word "Hot". I slowly looked up at the creepy mansion and swallowed. Old shredded curtains flapped around eerily outside of the windows on the second floor.

'...Geez...why does the place have to be so scary looking...'

"Are you coming?," I heard Hiei say to me.

I glanced down at him and realized the others had already begun to enter. Nodding, I slowly stepped inside. Hiei must have noticed my uneasyness, because he kept glancing over at me as we looked around the deformed room.

"...It looks like Wonderland...," I thought aloud as I looked at the glowing fishbowl and deformed stairs.

'...And here I thought the place couldn't get any creepier...'

Botan and the others also commented on the oddness of the room, as I glanced over at Hiei. He eyed me with a raised brow, "Wonderland...?"

"...It's a place from a story. Alice in Wonderland...Also known as Through The Looking Glass...," I explained, smiling a bit.

I tensed when I heard laughter coming from the other side of the room.

"I see you made it here in time...," a boy with curly black hair and freckles said. He pushed the glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose up as he spotted me.

"Hm...and who are you?," he asked me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Hiei stepped in front of me, "Who she is, is none of your business. Where is Yusuke?," Hiei said, glaring at him.

"Oh, well you see, it is my business. You are in my territory now...and I am interested in her," the boy said, "Now, who are you?"

I placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder, causing him to glance up at me. I gave him a small smile, "It's alright, what harm could letting him know my name do?"

I looked up at the boy, "...My name is Jessica...," I stated.

His eyes widened slightly with realization, "...Ah...the girl from an alternate dimension...I have heard about you."

He took a seat in a recliner and flicked his wrist at a chair beside me. I gasped when the chair swooped out from under me, causing me to sit in it and slid itself in front of the boy. "Hey, leave her alone!," Kuwabara yelled out at him, clenching his fists.

"Oh, calm yourself bafoon. I'm not going to hurt her, "he said, leaning over to look at me.

"...Based on what I've been told, you could be very troublesome for us. I'm afraid I can't have that...," he said, shaking his head.

He snapped his fingers and before I could blink I was surrounded in darkness.

==========  
Hiei's POV

I could already feel my blood boiling as he leaned into her. His face was too close to hers. I didn't like it.

'..I'm going to rip his face off...'

I eyed him as he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Instantly, she vanished before my eyes. I stared at the now empty chair in front of him and clenched my fist.

"What the...?! What have you done with her?! If you hurt her, I swear I'm going to kick your weirdo ass!," Kuwabara yelled out at him.

"Relax, I have just sent her into another part of the mansion...she won't be hurt...as long as you can defeat me...," he said, eyeing Kurama.

I instantly ran over to him and attempted to slice him into bits, but was shocked when my katana shattered.

"What the hell..?!," I muttered, glaring at the boy in front of me.

"As you can see, violence is unable to be used here. We have to be gentle with each other," the boy said grinning down at me.

I huffed and rose to my feet as he continued to explain his powers. After a while, I felt extremely irritated.

'Where the hell did he take Jessica?'

Not knowing that seriously pissed me off and now I couldn't hurt him?

"Hn. You think your little rules can scare me?," I hissed.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Go ahead and say the forbidden word, if you aren't too scared."

I snarled, "Hn. No three letter word rules my fate. Hot."

The boy "Tsk tsked" me, only making me feel angrier. Before I could say anything though, My body stiffened and everything went black.

==========  
My POV

I blinked around the darkness and gasped when a door opened in front of me, letting light pour in onto me. I squinted my eyes to try and focus on the figure before me. A smile formed on my face when I recognized her voice.

"I'm sorry to have to take you away from the group, but I have no doubt you can figure all of this out," Genkai said.

I rose to my feet and embraced her, recieving a light chuckle in response, "Alright, alright, I need to breathe."

Letting go of her, I smiled broadly, "You almost had me scared for a minute there."

"Heh, well those dimwits need to be able to figure this out on their own. I didn't want you doing all of the work," she said with a smirk.

I nodded my head, "It's alright, I understand."

She motioned for me to follow her as she walked out into another room. Upon entering the room, she pointed a finger at a chair, "Go ahead and have a seat. I need to see how the dimwits are doing."

Nodding, I let myself sit down and waited patiently.

Some time passed and I yawned tiredly, gasping when I heard Kuwabaras voice from behind me. Turning to look at him, I held back my laughter.

"Um...Jessica...What the heck is going on here..? And where are my clothes..?," he asked, standing in only his boxers.

Rising to my feet, I let out a small chuckle, "Don't worry, Kuwabara. It's part of Genkai's test for you guys..."

He covered himself awkwardly, "Wait a minute...so you knew all of this was a test?!"

Nodding my head, I gave him an apologetic smile, "Yeah...sorry. I didn't want to give it away..."

"...Well..I guess I can understand...but I had my soul taken out of my body!," he exclamed.

"Yeah...sorry about that...But you're alright...," I said, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Is whining all you know how to do?," Genkai said from behind me.

I turned to look at her as she walked over to us.

"Genkai! So what's the big deal with getting Yusuke kidnapped and all?," Kuwabara asked her.

"The dimwit needs to be prepared for what's coming...," Genkai explained.

"Prepared for what's coming?," he asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"Yes. These boys aren't the only Psychics. There have been quite a number of them showing up these past few weeks. Right after the Dark Tournament...," Genkai continued, folding her arms over her chest.

"So, you think these Psychics have something to do with the Dark Tournament?," Kuwabara asked her.

Taking a seat again, I listened as Genkai explained to him about someone continuing Sakyo's plan to open a tunnel between the Human and Demon world. After hearing Yusuke putting up a fuss in the other room, I turned to look at Genkai.

"It sounds like the others have finally shown up. Stay here," she said before leaving the room.

Kuwabara had already begun to freak out, "That tunnel can't open! We have to stop it!"

Ignoring his mental breakdown, I strained my ears to try and hear Hiei. After several minutes had passed, I heard Genkai's voice.  
'Well, it looks like Yusuke passed the test...'

A smile spread across my face when I hear Hiei's voice, "So where is Jessica?"

Rising to my feet, I started to walk out to greet the group, Kuwabara following close behind calling out for me to wait up. Upon walking through the doorway, Botan ran over to me and hugged me, "Oh thank goodness! I was so worried about you!"

Giggling, I hugged her back, "Sorry for worrying you..."

After she let go of me, I turned to look at Hiei who was staring directly at me. He didn't look happy...

Biting my lower lip awkwardly, I slowly walked over to him. His eyes narrowed up at me as I stood beside him.

"...Were you worried?," I asked him quietly, as Yusuke and Genkai bickered back and forth.

"Hn. Don't be ridiculous. What makes you think I care what happens to you?," he said harshly.

Looking away from him, I nodded sadly, "...Yeah...I guess you wouldn't care, would you...?"

After Genkai had explained to everyone about the Psychics, Koenma called Botan from one of the items inside her suitcase of detective items. He explained everything about the Tunnel and about the different classes of Demons.

"Everything seems to be centered in Mushiyori City," Koenma stated.

"Mushiyori City? That's like an afternoon drive from here!," Yusuke exclamed.

After a very long and nerve-wracking discussion about how the Spirit World only controls a very small portion of the demon world, and the Kakai barrier is the only thing keeping A class and S class demons out, we all decided we were going to go to Mushiyori City that morning.

"At the rate the tunnel is opening, we only have 3 weeks to find it and close it," Koenma explained.

I tensed nervously when Koenma focused on me, "Jessica, do you know about all of this?"

Nodding slowly, I felt awkward with everyones eyes on me, "Yes..."

"Good, you could prove to be our most useful ally this time. I assume you know who is behind all of this?," Koenma said.

Swallowing hard I nodded again, "...Yes...Sensui..."

His eyes widened, "What?!"

"Who's Sensui...?," Yusuke asked.

"This is very troublesome...I need to do some research. I will contact you soon," Koenma said, looking uneasy as he ended the call.

Yusuke turned to me, "Okay, since Koenma wouldn't answer me, who's Sensui?"

I took a deep breath and bit my bottom lip before answering, "...He was the Spirit Detective before you..."

Yusuke's expression became even more worried as he stared at me.

"...There's no time to discuss all of this now...we need to get as much sleep as we can tonight," Genkai stated.

Turning to look at Hiei, I wondered why he hadn't left yet.

'He's supposed to leave us on our own...Why hasn't he left yet...?'

Hiei's eyes met mine, "...What?"

"Erm...well...It's just that, you wouldn't help them on this case in the show...you know, from my dimension...," I stated, feeling very confused.

"You mean something has changed?," Kuwabara asked me.

I nodded my head slowly as Hiei shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away awkwardly.

"What was shorty supposed to have done?," Kuwabara asked, quickly recieving a glare from Hiei.

Trying to remember, I placed my index finger on my bottom lip, "Um...well, he said something along the lines of 'I'm not gonna hinder your cause but I'm not gonna help you either.' And then Kuwabara got mad, saying 'real men help when people need them'..."

Noticing Hiei's surprised expression as he stared up at me, I smiled awkwardly, "Well, it was something like that... and then Hiei said 'Save your idealism for your fairy tales...' and left. He didn't show up again until quite a while after."

"Hah, well that definitely sounds like Hiei...," Yusuke commented, "But I wonder why he didn't leave this time..."

Everyone turned their attention to Hiei, waiting for an explanation.

"Is there a reason you want to help, Hiei?," Yusuke asked, grinning.

"Hn...I am slightly interested...that is all...," Hiei huffed, avoiding my eyes.

I raised a brow at him when Yusuke ruffled my hair, "Haha, I knew it! It's because of Jessica!"

Hiei glared up at him instantly, "She has nothing to do with my decisions!" He hissed.

Yusuke's grin widened even more, "Oh really? Then do you care if I give her a big kiss?"

My eyes widened at Yusuke, "What...?!"

Botan slapped him upside his head, "Do you WANT Keiko to kill you?!," she yelled at him.

He let out a yelp and rubbed the back of his head where she had hit him, "Geez, Botan! I wasn't actually going to!"

I inched away from Yusuke and glanced down at Hiei who was still avoiding my eyes with an awkward expression on his face.

'...Am I really the reason he wants to help...? ...But why...?'

"Alright knock it off! Didn't you all hear me?! Go get some sleep!," Genkai yelled frustratedly.

"We're really sleeping in this old house? It gives me the creeps...and I don't have my special pillow...," Kuwabara pouted as we all found a place to sleep.

I laid down on a blanket a few feet away from Botan and giggled when she slapped Kuwabara after he asked her if she could pet his hair until he fell asleep.

"Yukina wouldn't appreciate that!," she huffed.

Rolling over onto my side, I pulled my blanket up to my chest. Hiei was sitting against the wall in front of me, with his eyes already closed. After the lights were turned off, I stared at where Hiei had been sitting. Unable to see him through the darkness though, I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.


	14. Chapter Twelve

==========  
Chapter Twelve:  
Gathering Courage

'Another dream...?'

The darkness surrounding me changed into a Forest at night. Looking up at the sky, I watched as the clouds passed over the crescent moon. Glancing to my right, I saw Hiei and smiled gently. He hadn't shown up in my dreams since that night at the Ryoukan.

He slowly placed his hands into his pockets and walked toward me, stopping only a few inches away. I blinked nervously, wondering why he had come so close.

"...Hiei...?," I asked him.

I heard his voice echo around me, quietly but his lips weren't moving.

"...What...?" I asked.

Straining to hear what he was saying, my eyes widened.

"She's human...she's human...she's human..."

His voice just kept repeating it over and over again. Staring down at him, I swallowed when his right arm became surrounded by a dark aura and flames started to ignite, burning away his cloak. His bandages fell to his feet, burning away into ash revealing his dragon tattoo. It was almost like it was pulsating as I stared at it and then back into Hiei's eyes.

His eyes stared into mine with such intensity that I felt myself starting to become frightened. Very frightened. I took a small step back and tensed when he closed the gap almost instantly.

"...Hiei...? ...What are you doing...?," I asked him, my voice shaky.

He raised his right hand to my face and my breath caught when the darkness dragon came out of it. Closing my eyes tightly, I waited for it. I waited for him to kill me.

It wouldn't be the first time I had dreamt of myself dying. That nightmare at the Ryoukan was nothing compared to some of the Nightmares I had during my life. I often dreamt of my family members murdering me, brutally and emotionlessly. I never woke up before hand either. No...I always watched myself die in a puddle of my own blood and I had to stare down at my lifeless body as I slowly floated up into the air. It usually seemed to last for a minute or two before I would finally wake up too.

"Die...," I heard him say to me.

Opening my eyes, I realized I was floating in the air and glanced down. My stomach dropped when I saw Hiei standing over my dead body below me. Rather, what was left of it.

His voice continued to echo around me and it felt like a knife had been thrust into my chest when I saw a faint smirk appear on his face.

"...Why...?," I whispered out to him.

Hot tears burned their way down my cheeks as I yelled it now, "Why?! Why did you kill me Hiei?!"

My sobbing quieted when his echoing voice spoke again.

"...I don't love her...I can't...She's human..."

==========  
Hiei's POV

I awoke in the early morning and glanced around the room to find everyone was still asleep. My eyes fell on Jessica's sleeping form and I noticed something was wrong. She was crying.

Making my way over to her quietly, I realized she must be having a nightmare. Glancing up, I made sure everyone was still asleep before pushing some of her wavy brown hair out of her face.

I used my telepathy to say, "Wake up" but she remained asleep.

Gently gripping her shoulders, I shook her lightly, "Wake up, Jessica," I said again telepathically.

I tensed when I heard her thoughts and stared down at her with wide eyes.

'...Why?! ...Why did you kill me Hiei?!'

I sat frozen beside her, wondering what in the hell she was talking about.

'...What...? ...She...dreamt that I had killed her...?'

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted when she jerked awake, tears falling down her cheeks.

==========  
My POV

My vision was blurry with tears as I stared up into Hiei's crimson eyes. Instantly, I embraced him.

I didn't know what came over me, I just did it. Throwing my arms around his neck, I buried my face into the white fabric of his collar without thinking. The sudden warmth of his body pressed against mine made me shiver slightly and I closed my eyes. He was so comfortable, that I never wanted to let go of him. After realizing what I had just done, though, my eyes snapped open and my breath caught. His chest pressed against me each time he breathed in and I swore my heart couldn't possibly beat any faster than it was.

'He's not moving away...It's been several seconds now...'

Slowly and cautiously, I loosened my embrace and began to pull away from him. I avoided his eyes until I had fully let go of him and was sitting upright beside him. Raising my eyes to his, I was terrified of what he would do but was surprised to see that he didn't look angry at all. If anything he looked incredibly surprised.

"...I'm sorry...," I finally managed to whisper to him, trying to ignore my insanely fast heartbeat.

Upon hearing my voice, he seemed to snap out of his shocked expression and quickly stood up. Before I could say anything else, I heard Kuwabara mumble something loud and quickly turned to look at him. Realizing he was still asleep, I turned back to look at Hiei but he was gone.

'...Is he mad...?'

===

After everyone woke up, which wasn't long after I had, we all got ready to go to Mushiyori City. I quickly put on a pair of faded blue jeans and a gray camisole with a white knit sweater over top before exiting the bathroom. After Botan finished getting ready, I followed her outside to meet up with the others.

Upon exiting the house my eyes immediately fell on Hiei who was standing beside Yusuke, listening to him and Kuwabara talk about something.

"Alright! Is everyone ready to go then?," Botan asked, bouncing over toward the group.

"We've been ready. For a grim reaper you sure take a long time to get ready," Yusuke said before quickly recieving a slap upside his head from her.

Hiei's eyes met mine and I froze. We stared at each other for a moment before he quickly looked away, "Hn. I'm leaving, with or without you humans."

Shoving his hands into his pockets he turned and began to walk away.

"Hey shorty, you can't save the world without us! Wait up!," Kuwabara yelled at him before running to catch up.

Hiei seemed to avoid looking at me throughout the entire bus ride to Mushiyori City and I found myself feeling extremely depressed as a result. After arriving, we all made our way out of the bus station and looked at the large city in front of us.

"Alright Jessica, go ahead and tell us what you know," Genkai said up to me.

Turning to face her, I nodded slowly, "...Right...well...You need to find a mind reading Psychic inside of a bar...He'll point Sensui out to you..."

She nodded, "Okay, Yusuke, Kido, Yanagisiwa and I will look for him. Kurama, you take the others with you and try to find out where that tunnel in located."

"Hn. I don't take orders from a human. Much less an old one...," Hiei said to her.

"We don't have the time to argue," Genkai said, before leading Yusuke and the others away.

Turning to look at Hiei, I finally decided to break the silence between us, "...Hiei...we could really use your help..."

He glanced up at me, his eyes narrowed, "Hn.."

Kurama smiled softly down at me, "Good. Let's go then."

When we arrived at the centerpoint, there was nothing there as I had expected. Just an empty field.

"It's underground...In a cave...," I explained.

"Man...how are we supposed to find that?," Kuwabara asked.

"Koenma. He'll find it," I answered.

Kurama and Hiei both tensed and took off running behind us. Knowing they realized we had been being followed, I ran with the others to catch up with them. Kurama and Hiei both looked directly at me.

"Someone was watching us," Kurama said, waiting for me to say who.

"Yes. If I'm right, it was Sea Man...," I explained, "He is helping Sensui..."

"There's people helping him?!," Kuwabara exclamed.

"Unfortionately, yes. There are seven others...I can't remember all of their names but I know there's Sea Man, Sniper, Game Master, Gourmet, and The Doctor. Yusuke and the others should be finding out about them right now...," I explained.

"And they are all Psychics?," Kurama asked me.

I nodded, "Yes. Their names represent each of their abilities..."

"...Man...I don't like how this is going...," Kuwabara said, obviously feeling uneasy.

As we made our way back to meet up with Yusuke, a Police car sped past us with its lights flashing.

"That's headed toward the Hospital...," Kaito pointed out, glancing over at Kurama.

"It's Yusuke...He must have run into The Doctor already...," I realized.

"You mean one of those seven Psychics?!," Kuwabara exclamed, starting to freak out.

"Let's hurry!," Kurama said, as he took off running for the Hospital.

Once we arrived at the entrance to the Hospital, Kurama turned to me, "You need to stay here. Hiei and I will check it out..."

Nodding, I watched as Hiei took off with Kurama toward the building. After waiting several minutes, I saw people begin to move inside.

"Do you think it's safe to go in yet?," Botan asked, looking at me worriedly.

"It looks like it...the staff are up and about too...," I said, nodding.

It didn't take long for us to find Yusuke and the others after we entered the Hospital. Recieving a smile from Shizuru and Keiko, I shot them a smile back and waved.

I was taken by surprise when Hiei appeared out of nowhere beside me and I stared at him. He glanced up at me out of the corner of his eye and I remembered my embrace from that morning.

'Oh...he must still be upset about that...'

Awkwardly avoiding eye contact with him, I wondered how I was going to explain myself to him. Glancing over at him, I noticed he was glaring up at me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Genkai began talking to me.

"Jessica, you have a place to live, right?," she asked me.

Turning to look down at her, I nodded, "Yeah...I have an apartment...why do you ask?"

"You need to get one of these dimwits to stay with you for a while. You know a lot about Sensui and his plans, so if he were to find out about you...let's just say you might need the protection," she explained.

"Oh, yeah...I see what you mean...but wait...I'm going to have to live with a boy?!," I exclaimed, not liking the idea.

"I know what you're thinking, and don't worry. They won't pull anything if they know what's good for them," she said with a slight chuckle before looking over at Hiei, "How about you, then? Jessica has a fondness for you so why don't you do it?"

My eyes widened as I began to freak out, "Genkai!"

She laughed a bit, "What? I was only asking..."

Swallowing hard, I glanced down at Hiei who had an awkward expression on his face.

"Think about it, " she said, still grinning before walking away.

I bit my lower lip nervously before turning to face him and saying, "You don't have to do it...I mean, I'm sure Kurama would be willing to and he doesn't seem like the type to-"

"I'll do it," he said, interrupting me.

Staring down at him, I was shocked that he had even considered doing it, let alone accept it.

"...Are...you sure..?," I asked him quietly.

He looked up at me, "Yes. Don't make me change my mind."

He let out a "Hn" before walking past me and down the hallway.

'...I can't believe he actually agreed to it...But wait...Where is he going to sleep?!'

===

After leaving Mushiyori city, we each went our seperate ways. Genkai and Botan had both made me promise that I would be careful before they would let me go back to my apartment.

The walk back to my apartment was long and silent. Hiei kept a distance from me, jumping from rooftop to rooftop or occasionally waiting in a tree for me to catch up to him but never said a word.

'Yeah...he's definitely upset with me...'

Once I reached the building, I made my way inside and up the stairs to my room. Sliding the key in into the lock, I jumped about a foot into the air when I heard Hiei's voice behind me.

"Why do you humans stay in such ridiculous accomodations?" He asked me, glancing around at the buildings paintings and various decorations.

He raised a brow at me, noticing that he had startled me and I placed a hand over my heart.

"Geez...do you think you could give me a warning next time..?," I breathed.

His lips formed a small smirk, "Hn..."

Unlocking the door, I pushed it open and made my way inside," Well...make yourself at home."

He slowly walked into the living room, eyeing everything, "...It's bare..."

"Well...I haven't exactly been here long enough to get any decorations. I got lucky...this place was already furnished for the most part when I moved in...and Botan helped as well...," I explained, sitting the key on the coffee table before walking into my bedroom.

He followed behind me, taking a seat on the floor beside the sliding glass door leading to the small balcony outside my bedroom. Giggling a bit, he turned to look at me, "What's funny..?"

"You...I had a feeling that would be the first place you'd go," I answered, smiling softly down at him.

He turned to look back outside, "Hn.."

===

I had ordered takeout for dinner, since I didn't have any groceries yet and glanced over at Hiei as I walked back into my bedroom. He was still sitting on the floor, looking outside as I set the food on the nithstand beside my bed.

"..Um...Are you hungry?," I asked him quietly.

He looked up at me and then down at the containers of food. He let out a "Hn.." before grabbing one and eating it. Smiling at him, I plopped down on my bed and grabbed mine.

He slowly sat down on the bed beside me and glanced over at me, "...Hn...Thank you..."

Chuckling a bit, I nodded at him, "You're welcome."

We ate in silence for the most part and I would occasionally glance over at him. By the time we had finished, it was already 8:00 PM. After throwing away the empty containers, I brushed my teeth and grabbed a glass of water.

'This is going to take some getting used to...I'm not used to only drinking water...'

It was a little bit frustrating, not being able to drink Dr. Pepper since it didn't exist there, but since Hiei did, I's deal with it. I'd have gladly given up everything to be with him...which was basically what I did. It had been months since I had seen my Dad. I would occasionally wonder how they were all doing, and of course I missed my Dad and my Grandmother. Whenever I thought of Justin, I knew he had to already be doing his own thing.

'Yeah...I have no doubt he's looking at porn every single day and probably flirting with his female fans on Skype.'

Was it weird that I didn't care? I had already considered myself single again at that point anyway. My marriage didn't exist in this world as far as I was concerned.

Making my way back into the room, I noticed that Hiei had fallen asleep. Smiling softly at him, I sat down beside him on the bed as gently as I could. I didn't want to wake him.

Quietly opening the top drawer of the nightstand, I pulled out a sketchbook and pencil. I sat there beside him, drawing for a half hour before I realized he had woken up.

I had been drawing several sketches of Hiei in the sketchbook and glanced up at him briefly only to see him staring at me. Jumping slightly, I quickly tried to hide the sketches with my hands.

"...Hiei..did I wake you up...?," I asked him nervously.

"You were humming," he said, grabbing the sketchbook out of my hands.

I stared back at him with wide eyes, "...What..? I was...?"

After failing to try and take the sketchbook back, I lowered my head shyly, "...I guess that's possible...I used to always listen to music while I drew before..."

He looked through the pages of my drawings for a moment before looking up at me, "...Hn...you draw me too much."

I swallowed as he placed the sketchbook back on my lap and I remembered that he had taken one of my drawings of him. Setting the sketchbook and pencil back inside the drawer of the nightstand I turned to face him.

"...Hiei...I know you took my drawing when we were at the Hotel...," I finally managed to work up the courage to say after a moment.

His eyes shot up to mine in surprise, but he didn't say anything.

"...Why did you take it..?," I asked him curiously.

He looked away awkwardly, "...I just liked it...Why do I have to explain myself to you?"

Smiling a bit at him, I shook my head, "...You don't have to...but...I'm glad you liked it."

His eyes found mine again and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"...Can I ask...do you still have it...?," I asked him quietly.

He hesitantly reached into the right pocket of his cloak and pulled out a crumpled and folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and I leaned closer to him so that I could look at it.

Smiling a bit to myself, I remembered that night. He quickly folded it back up and shoved it back into his pocket. Glancing over at him, I realized how close I was to him and quickly sat upright, pushing some of my hair behind my ear nervously.

"Um...maybe we should get some sleep...," I said quickly, standing up.

He nodded and sat down on the floor with an awkward expression on his face. His gaze focused intently on the traffic outside the glass doors.

Biting my lower lip, I grabbed some pajamas and went into the bathroom. Slipping on a blue off the shoulder top and a pair of grey pajama bottoms, I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

'...What am I going to do...? It's getting harder and harder for me to keep myself from telling him how I feel...'

Swallowing hard, I made my way back into my bedroom and looked over at Hiei who was still staring outside. Grabbing an extra blanket from the closet, I walked over toward him and knelt down beside him. He turned to look over at me questioningly.

"...Um...Just in case," I said, setting the blanket next to him.

He looked down at the blanket and then back at me, "...Fine."

Smiling softly down at him, I stood up and pulled down the comforter on my bed. Sliding myself under the blankets, I flicked off the light and laid down.

===

It felt like an hour or more had gone by and I still couldn't fall asleep. My mind wandered non-stop it seemed.

Eventually, I began to think about the Chapter Black tape and I wondered why Hiei had wanted it so badly. Glancing over at him, I noticed he was still awake.

"...Hiei...?," I whispered to him through the darkness.

My breath caught when he turned to look back at me, his eyes shimmering in the moonlight. Slowly, I sat up and stared down at him.

"...Can I ask you something...?," I whispered down to him.

He didn't say anything, just stared at me with those gorgeous crimson eyes.

"...Um...Why do you want the Chapter Black tape so badly...?," I asked nervously.

His eyes widened at the mention of the tape, "...You know about it?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah...Apparently it's a tape with every terrible thing we humans have done on it..."

"Yes. Why do you mention it? Do you know where it is?," He asked me, seeming a little too interested.

"...Well...Yes...Sensui has it...," I admitted.

His eyes lit up and he started to stand up to leave. As fast as I could, I leapt off of my bed and grabbed his arm to stop him, "...Wait!"

He stopped and turned to look back up at me, "Let go of me human," he said roughly.

"...Hiei, why do you want it?," I asked, not letting go of him.

"It's none of your business why I want it. If you don't let go, I have no problem slicing off your hand," he threatened.

Hearing his threat caused me to start to tear up and a knot formed in my throat.

"Why do you hate humans so much?," I asked him, trying to speak past the knot.

He glared at me and jerked his arm out of my grip, "Because you are pathetic beings! You are weak and stupid!," he shouted up at me angrilly.

I flinched at the fierceness of his voice and felt tears fall from my eyes as I stared at him. His eyes widened slightly, apparently noticing my tears.

"...So you hate me too...?," I choked out, the hurt in my voice clearly showing through.

He clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes up at me, "You are a human, are you not?," he said coldly.

I lowered my gaze to the floor, and he turned his back to me about to leave again but he stopped abruptly at what I said next.

"...I love you Hiei...," I confessed through trembling lips, as more tears made there way down my cheeks.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Authors Note:

Hey everyone, I hope you are still liking the story so far. I hope this chapter doesn't seem too small because a lot of stuff happens. XD

Hopefully, Hiei is still in character too... .'

The county fair here just opened up recently! I cant wait to go and ride the rides. ^_^ I loves fairs, haha. I just wish there weren't so many people there...

I'm probably going to go on one of the bracelet days or at night. One of those...

Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter Thirteen!

==========  
Chapter Thirteen:  
Just One Kiss

"...I love you Hiei..."

The words I had been trying so hard to tell him spilled out of me so easily. Hiei remained frozen there with his back to me as I raised my teary eyes to look at him.

"Even if you hate me...," I continued, as more tears fell, "...That won't change...Just... please don't go after Sensui!"

In an instant, I reached out and gripped the fabric of his cloak, pulling him toward me. As he turned to face me, I raised my hands to cup his face and ever so gently lowered my lips onto his.

My breath caught when I felt his soft and warm lips against mine. Knowing he would probably kill me after this, I didn't care anymore. He had already said he hated me anyway...

I didn't know how long I had been standing there kissing him and I was shocked that he hadn't pulled away to slice me into bits yet. Pulling my lips from his slowly, I hesitantly opened my eyes to look back at him. He stared up into my eyes, seemingly in a daze before quickly disappearing.

I fell to the floor and placed a hand over my pounding heart, briefly before touching my fingers to my lips.

'...I just...Kissed Hiei...'

Slowly turning my head to look outside through my now open balcony doors, I couldn't help but wonder why I was still alive. After several minutes, I crawled into my bed, burying my face into my pillow. Sleep fell upon me as I laid there, reliving the kiss as well as wondering what Hiei would do to me after this.

===

Three days had passed since that night and I hadn't seen Hiei again. For all I knew, he was already watching the Chapter Black tape and plotting to kill me for kissing him. Even though the kiss had been entirely one sided, I still cherished the memory of it dearly.

Botan had called me earlier that morning to catch me up on everything that had been going on. She told me there was less than a week left to find and close the tunnel, since it was expanding faster than expected. Apparently, the previous night Kuwabara had run into Sea Man and defeated him as well.

I didn't tell her that Hiei had left me alone. As far as she knew, he was still there with me as I put on a cheerful act over the phone. It wasn't hard for me to pretend to be cheerful, since I had done it a lot in my own dimension. I guess I was a good actress because everyone always bought it.

After deciding I should go see the others, since I knew Sensui was more than likely going to show up soon, I took a shower and dressed. Walking back into my bedroom, I noticed the sliding glass doors to my balcony were open.

"...I don't remember opening that...," I thought aloud quietly, as I walked over to it.

Gently gripping the railing of the balcony I looked down at the passing cars below me. Glancing around, I didn't see anything or anyone.

"...Strange...," I muttered, before walking back into my room and closing the sliding doors behind me.

After double checking to make sure it had latched, I turned to leave only to stop dead in my tracks.

"Sniper?!," I exclaimed as my eyes fell on a tall man with black hair.

A smirk formed on his lips and I quickly tried to make a run for it, only to have him grab me.

"So, you're the Detectives informant? I was expecting someone much less fragile," he said down to me, as I tried to free my wrist from his death grip.

"..Let go of me...!," I cried out, now trying to pry his fingers loose with my free hand.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me. Sensui has plans for you...," He said, before picking me up and before I knew it he was carrying me to Yusuke's home.

He finally set me down, but kept me in his grip when he was standing beside Sensui, looking out at Yusuke and the others through their window. My eyes widened at Sensui as he turned to look down at me a twisted smile forming on his face.

Starting to panic, I turned to look at Yusuke and the others, "Yusuke! Sensui's here! Get Kuwabara out of there!," I yelled out as loud as I possibly could.

I let out a pained cry when Sniper flung me into the wall behind me with a glare, "Shut up woman! I knew I should have sewn your mouth shut when I had the chance.," he growled.

Looking around him, I saw Yusuke and the others had heard me, as they looked at me through the window.

"Get Kuwabara out of the-!," I once again attempted to yell out to them, but Sniper punched me in the jaw.

My eyes almost instantly filled with tears as pain shot through me. Glaring up at him, I held my pounding jaw.

"Don't waste your energy on her. She'll die along with the rest of the Humans once we've reached our goal.," Sensui said to Sniper as he was about to punch me again.

Sniper glared down at me and instead knocked me unconsious.

==========  
Hiei's POV

"Damn it!," I growled, punching the trunk of a tree and splitting it apart.

'What the hell was wrong with me?! Why hadn't I killed her?! Why didn't I WANT to?!'

Growling in frustration, I leapt up into another tree and pressed my back firmly against the trunk. Letting myself sit down on the branch underneath me, I huffed. It had already been three days and I still couldn't get that human out of my head. Everytime I closed my eyes, all I could see was her kissing me...

Raising my bandaged hand to cover my face, I clenched my jaw.

'What the hell is wrong with me...?!'

Closing my eyes, I let out another huff.

'Why did she kiss me? Why did she confess her love to me? I already knew how she felt...but after hearing her say it...'

Letting out another frustrated growl, I clenched my jaw tighter as I replayed that night again in my mind. When she told me she loved me, I couldn't move. It was almost like I had frozen there. Then before I knew what was happening, I felt her hands cup my face and then her lips on mine.

Unclenching my jaw slowly, I remembered the feel of her lips against mine. How soft and gentle they were as she kissed me...how she tasted...

I snapped open my eyes instantly, and shook my head roughly.

'Damn it! That feeling again!'

Staring down at my bandaged hand, I balled it into a tight fist.

'...What was that feeling?! It's driving me crazy!'

Before I knew it, I had already leapt into the air in the direction of her apartment. Part of me kept telling myself that I hated her. She was a weak human and I hated humans. Still, that feeling lingered and had already started to became harder for me to ignore.

Leaping onto her balcony, I roughly opened the sliding glass door and froze. I felt the lingering energy of a Psychic as soon as I stepped in. It wasn't Kaito's either...

Pulling my bandanna off of my forehead, I used my Jagan to locate and see her. In seconds, I had found her and my body tensed. She was tied up in the back of a truck, unconsious. I could see Kuwabara tied up as well, and throwing a fit.

I tightened my fist when I realized she was injured. Her jaw had been fractured.

Leaping out of her apartment, I ran after her, pissed off at myself for having left her alone.

===

My POV

Hearing Kuwabara's voice, I slowly regained consiousness and lifted my head to glance around.

"Jessica! You're awake!," Kuwabara exclaimed, looking me over worriedly.

"Wh-what's going on...?," I asked him, before wincing from the familiar pain in my jaw.

'Great...once again, my jaw is fractured...'

"These freaks are kidnapping us!," Kuwabara growled.

I gasped when I saw Yusuke coming at us on a bicycle.

"Urameshi!," Kuwabara yelled out to him.

"Pull over, damn it!," Yusuke yelled at the driver of the truck.

Glancing ahead of me, my eyes widened as I saw Hiei running toward us.

'...Hiei...!'

Attempting to wiggle out of the ropes tied around me, I managed to free one of my arms. Glancing back up, I saw Hiei only a few feet from me now. He leapt up onto the bed of the truck in front of me and attempted to grab my outstretched hand.

Before he could grab me though, Sensui had kicked him. Barely dodging his kick, Hiei fell out of the truck.

"Hiei...!," I called out, ignoring the throbbing pain in my jaw.

I watched as Sniper had begun to attack him just before demolishing Yusuke's bicycle, causing him to skid across the pavement. They both disappeared from view within seconds and I never saw them again.

'Damn it...'

Turning to glare up at Sensui who continuously smiled creepily at me, I wondered what he was going to do with me. Within minutes, we stopped at the entrance to a huge cave and Gourmet had begun to drag a very frustrated Kuwabara out of the truck bed.

I flinched when Sensui grabbed my arm and shot him a death glare as he started to drag me out as well. After being led through various caverns, we stopped in a large open cavern and Sensui shoved me down next to Kuwabara.

Letting out a grunt, I shot death glares up at Sensui. He only smirked, before walking toward a couch in front of a television and sitting.

'...How in the hell is there a TV hooked up in here...?'

"So...you are from another dimension...," Sensui said, relaxing on his couch with his back to me, "...Are the humans just as evil and vile there?"

I didn't say anything in response, making him turn to look at me over his shoulder.

"What, now you don't want to talk? Sniper couldn't get you to shut up before...," Sensui said with a smirk.

"Hey, leave her alone! If I weren't tied up I'd kick your asses!," Kuwabara said angrilly at him.

Sensui rose to his feet once again and walked over to me as Kuwabara began to throw a fit, telling him to leave me alone. I glared up at Sensui as he knelt down in front of me.

"Tell me...what are the humans like in your dimension?," Sensui asked again.

"Why should I tell you anything?," I hissed up at him, trying to ignore the pain in my jaw.

"...Oh, no one is forcing you to. I am only curious...I bet your jaw hurts too much to talk, am I correct...?," he said, smiling.

If my eyes could have, they would have been burning holes through him.

"Why don't I eat her...she looks tastey...," Gourmet said, licking his lips sickeningly.

"No...I have other plans for her...," Sensui said, tilting his head slightly as he looked at me.

'...Geez...this guy is seriously messed up...He just has the crazy person look in his eyes...'

"What are you gonna do with her, huh?! When I get my hands on you I'm gonna make your face so ugly even kittens won't look at ya!," Kuwabara huffed, still trying to get free from Gourmets fingers wrapped around him.

'As if that elder Toguro wasn't bad enough...Now this lunatic has his powers...'

I tensed from the pain when Sensui grabbed my chin and grinned down at me, "You can't help that boy, Urameshi anymore. So why don't you tell me? What are the humans like?"

"They're better than you!," I hissed, jerking my head out of his grip.

'Hurry up Yusuke...Hiei...please...'


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Authors Note:

Hey readers, I hope that last chapter wasn't moving too fast... ^_^"

I was afraid I might have gotten ahead of myself with my kissing him and all...as well as his struggle with his own feelings for me. .

I like how it's going though, so I won't change it. I have absoutely NO idea what i'm doing from this point... I have nothing planned out. So yeah...hopefully it doesn't suck...too bad... ." This also means it will probably take longer for me to put out the chapters. Sorry! .

I made a new friend recently, and she's been taking up a lot of my time, haha. =3 It's been a long time since I've had a good friend to talk to, so yeah. ^_^ She's really great! I love you bestest friend if you are reading this! Haha. w

Anyways, So much for going to the Fair. That went up in smoke. -_-' I was going to go, but our sleeping pattern got in the way of it. Go figure.

Oh well...It probably would have just been loud and annoying anyway. There's a Rennaissance Fair near here though in a month or two...MAYBE I'll be able to go to it. Just maybe. Or maybe an Anime Convention! Now that would be cool. I've never gone to one before, but i've always wanted to. Haha, I could cosplay as Keiko. =3

My birthday is coming up soon. August 11th...I'm kind of happy about it but at the same time I don't like getting older. .'

Oh! Also, to BishiSceptic who wrote...

" DON'T LET THE STORY END! I DON'T WANT IT TO!"

Well, the story is going to have to end eventually. . It can't go on forever, haha. Though I will try my best to keep it going for as long as I can. Sound good? =3

I guess I can answer questions for people here as well, so if you want me to answer your question in these notes, go ahead and send it to me. If I decide to answer it, you should see it in the next chapter I release. To ask me a question, you can PM me or leave a review with it, either is fine. ^_^ If I dislike your question though, I won't answer it. . For example, if I get a question like...

"Why are you so stupid?"

...Yeah...I'm going to ignore you. -_-' Because that's just rude and childish.

So yeah...I guess that's it then...

Enjoy Chapter Fourteen! ^_^

==========  
Chapter Fourteen:  
Sensui's Plan

"Damn it Urameshi! What's taking you so long?!," Kuwabara huffed beside me.

Turning to look at him, I saw Gourmet staring down at me, drooling slightly.

'...Ugh...get a grip on yourself...'

Looking down at my feet, I wondered if Hiei had defeated Sniper yet. Glancing up at Sensui, I glared at him. He was relaxing on the sofa, watching a movie.

'...How screwed up IS this guy...? He's about to try to end all of humanity and he's just sitting there watching a movie?'

I tensed when he turned to look back at me, apparently noticing I had been looking at him. Lowering my gaze once more, I tried to figure out what he would need me for.

The only thing keeping me there would do is slow Yusuke down. They already knew almost everything they needed to and I was sure Sea Man had already told them about Sensui's plans for Kuwabara. So what was the point in taking me...?

"You're curious now aren't you?," Sensui said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Glancing back up at him, I stayed silent as he turned to look at me.

"That's the problem with us humans...we're too curious...," he continued as he stood up and walked toward me, "...Our curiosity makes us do crazy things...We kill and torture to satisfy it."

I tensed as he knelt in front of me, "Don't you think we deserve to die for our wrongdoings?"

'...This guy is so blind by his hatred he can't see the good anymore...'

Trying to ignore the pain in my jaw, I decided I might as well try to talk some sense into him. He obviously wasn't going to shut up until I did anyway.

"...You're wrong. Yes, humans have done a lot of bad things, but we are capable of good too...," I said quietly up to him.

He leaned closer to me making me tense up even more, "Our evil ways overpower our good though...don't you agree?"

"...Only if you let your hatred cloud your judgement...," I answered quietly.

"What about me? Don't you want to know what I think about your stupid punishment?!," Kuwabara huffed.

Sensui and I both looked over at him.

"Stupid? It's a well deserved punishment.," Sensui said to him.

"Hah! You got your Psycho head so far up your ass you don't even wanna see that there's good in people!," Kuwabara said frustratedly.

I gasped when Sensui grabbed me by my arm and pulled me up to my feet before dragging me over to the sofa. I let out a small "oof" when he pushed me down onto it and glared up at him slightly.

Watching him as he sat down beside me I continued to wonder what he was going to do to me.

==========  
Hiei's POV

Leaving the group briefly, I used my Jagan to check on Jessica again. She was still tied up and Sensui was talking to her.

'Damn it...! Why did I leave her alone?! If something happens to her I swear I'll...'

I refused to let myself complete that thought. Tying my blindfold around my Jagan, I walked back to join the others.

'...Why do I even care if something happens to her?'

Standing beside Kurama, he glanced down at me, "How is she?"

Taken by surprise I looked up at him, "...What? Who?"

"Jessica. You were just using your Jagan to check on her weren't you?," he asked.

Quickly looking away, I glared at the ground, "Hn..."

'Damn it...even the fox can tell I care about her... What is that human doing to me?!'

"...I can't believe this is happening...I thought you were with her Hiei?!," Botan said, making me glance in her direction.

Normally I would have threatened to kill her, but I kept quiet. I felt responsible for what happened to Jessica anyway.

"Calm down. Getting all hot-headed isn't going to get us anywhere," Genkai said.

After the old woman gave us a lecture, Sea Man led us into the cave.

'...Hold on Jessica...I'm coming...'

===========  
My POV

"So, are you going to tell me what the humans are like in your dimension?," Sensui asked.

He kept asking that, making me nervous. Why did he want to know so badly?

"...There are good ones and there are bad ones...Just like anywhere.," I answered, avoiding his eyes.

He leaned closer to me making me look at him out of the corner of my eye.

'This guy is getting seriously too close...What's his deal...?'

"Tell me about you. What are you like?," he asked.

I shot a surprised look up at him.

'...What? Why does he want to know about me?'

"...Why do you care...?," I asked him.

"Curious...," he said a weird smile showing up on his face.

'God...he seriously creeps me out...'

"...There's not much to tell...I have a bad past and I am happier now that I am here...," I said, trying to distance myself from him.

"A bad past?," he asked, that smile still there.

'...Seriously? Why does this guy want to know about me?'

"...Yes...listen...I know how cruel people can be, all too well. But there are a lot of good people out there too who are capable of great love and compassion...," I stated.

"Oh?," he said leaning closer again.

"...Look, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but it's not going to work...," I said, wishing he'd go away.

He let out a creepy chuckle, making me look him up and down cautiously.

"Perhaps...Do you want to know why I brought you here?," he asked.

I eyed him suspiciously, not answering him.

"Because, once I have destroyed the Humans here, I will destroy the ones from your dimension as well...," he said with a twisted smile on his face.

My stomach dropped.

"What? ...How do you plan to do that? I don't even know how I got here, let alone how to get back...," I said, trying to burn holes through him again.

"Itsuki, the Gatekeeper... He is able to travel between dimensions and open portals inside them.," Sensui answered, glancing in the direction of the teal haired man in front of the opening portal to Demon world.

My eyes widened in a panic.

'...Shit...'

"He is going to use you to open the portal to your dimension...," he continued, turning back to the movie he was watching, relaxing into the couch beside me, "and the demons here will be able to destroy the humans there as well."

I froze there, unable to take my eyes off of the demons trying to claw their way out of the expanding portal as I registered what he had just said. That meant everyone I knew from my dimension, everyone I loved...they would be killed as well. My Dad...my Grandmother...My sisters...my brother...everyone.

I couldn't let that happen...but what could I do?

'Jessica'

I gasped slightly when I heard Hiei's voice and glanced around.

'Hiei?! ...But...where is he?'

'I'm using my Jagan to speak to you telepathically.'

I blinked a few times and sunk into the couch, keeping a distance from Sensui.

'Oh...where are you?'

'Hn...we're in Game Masters territory now. Sea Man is playing something called "Tennis". What is it with you humans and your ridiculous games?'

I tried to contain a chuckle.

'Well, at least you made it past Sniper...'

'Of course I did. He was weak.'

'...Heh...try telling that to my fractured jaw...'

After a moment he replied back, his voice sounding angered.

'...He was the one who injured you?'

I tensed slightly at the anger in his voice.

'...Yes...why...?'

He didn't respond, so I took the opportunity to tell him of Sensui's plans.

'...Hiei...Sensui wants to use me to open a portal into my dimension...so he can destroy the humans in my dimension too...'

I paused for a moment, waiting for a response.

'...How?'

'...Itsuki, The Gatekeeper...He's able to travel between dimensions and open portals in them...'

I bit my lower lip, trying to work up the courage for what I was about to ask.

'...I know that you hate humans...and I'm well aware that I am no exception...but...please stop him...'

I held my breath, waiting for a response from him. After a moment his voice reached me again.

'...Just...hold on. I'll be there soon...'

I let out the breath I had been holding slowly.

'...Thank you...Hiei...'

I had assumed he stopped using his telepathy after that, since I didn't hear him again. Glancing over at Sensui, I waited for Hiei to come.

'...Please...hurry...'

==========  
Hiei's POV

Glancing over at the game going on in front of me, I found myself pondering over my feelings for her. I hated that she was a human. Yet...I didn't hate her.

Frustratedly, I crossed my arms over my chest.

'...This feeling...what is it...?'

I let out a huff, as I continued to watch the game. Deciding to try to take my mind off of it, I told myself the feeling would pass. All I needed to do was get her from Sensui so that she was safe.

'...I just want her to be safe...'

==========

Authors Note:

Alright guys, I'm sorry this was so short. T~T

I've just been having writers block really bad for this part. Hopefully once I get to the fighting, I'll start getting more ideas. .

I hope this chapter was to your liking and I will try harder to get these chapters out faster!

You guys are amazing and I love reading your reviews and messages! *hugs all of you* Thank you so much!


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Authors Note:**

Hello my lovely readers! ^_^ Sorry, once again, for taking such a long time to put out another chapter... I've had some serious writers block on this part. .

Anyways, I'll go ahead and respond to some of the reviews I got from the last chapter...

_**Just 2 Dream of You wrote:**_

_**"I loved it! Well done :) The Sensui twist was amazing!"**_

Thank you very much! ^_^ I'm so glad you enjoyed it! It took me forever to come up with what to write for that chapter, haha. XD

_**BishiSceptic wrote:**_

_**"Thanks for responding! (Even though I'm a tad bit sad...) I was wondering: Have you thought of what will happen between "you" and Hiei when or if there's a chance to go back to your dimension?-like the portal Sensui was talking about? I'm sure you love your family back home, but you also love your new friends Hiei. If you choose one or the other, don't tell me spoilers, but do you at least have that set up?**_

_**P.s- I STILL LOVE THIS FANFIC! MY FAVORITE BY FAR! YOU ROCK! (Long message, huh? O_O)"**_

I'm sorry that it made you sad... T_T I will try to carry on this story for as long as possible. I might even do a sequel, if enough people ask for it. ^_^ I have many, many ideas for how to end this story... As of yet, I am still undecided on how it will end, but I do have several different endings in mind. Thanks to my Best friend Julia, she also gave me an idea on having one ending, and depending on the response from it I could add an alternate ending as well. I am very glad that you like my story so much! ^_^ To think this story was just to vent my feelings and it has so many people who like it now... It makes me very happy!

_**myself the dreamer wrote:**_

_**"I visited you're devian art profile and i think you're very pretty!"**_

Haha! Well, thank you very much for thinking so. ^_^ It's not everyday I recieve such a lovely compliment on my appearance, so I greatly appreciate your kind words!

_**AnonymousGirl wrote:**_

"_**Hello ! :)  
This may sounds weird, but... I made a drawing for you. I don't know you, you don't know me, and honestly, though it's very well written, your story isn't the kind I usually like to read. But I must say, your personal story really did move me, to the point that I wanted to do something for you.**_

_**So, here you go... I'm not very talented but I wanted to draw this moment in your story when you kiss Hiei. I've drawn you wearing a blue off shoulder top, according to what you said. I hope the blue I used is close to the one you had in mind xD And sorry for any mistake I could have made.**_

_**I thought the black and white effect was nice so you have two versions of this drawing.**_  
_**. and .**_

_**I hope you like it! And sorry if my english isn't perfect, I'm french, and while I can perfectly read in english, I still make some mistakes when it comes to speak/write it xD "**_

I really must say thank you so much for this, but the links didn't show up. T~T Unfortunately, this website doesn't allow linking to outside websites... But I really really would like to see your drawings, so if you are still reading this story and you happen to see this, I would really appreciate it if you could PM me on here and I'll send over my E-mail address to you so you can send me the links to the images that way. Or you can visit my Profile on here and find my E-mail that way, that works too. ^_^ It will be near the top...**  
**

Once again, thank you so much for this. It really means a lot to me that my story moved you so much that you even drew a picture for me! I really don't know how I could possibly thank you enough! If I could, I would **definitely** hug you! Haha! ^_^ This really put a smile on my face and I feel so much happier now because of your review. I had been sulking for hours today until I read that, so again, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Thank you to everyone else who leaves a review on my story as well! I really, really love reading your reviews! They really make my day, haha. Everytime I log in and see a new review my eyes light up and I get a big smile on my face. You all have no idea how happy it makes me to read your kind words in my reviews, as well as your PMs. I welcome anyone who wants to message me and have a chat as well. I might be shy and not very good at conversation, but I am friendly when approached. I don't bite, haha! Unless you make me mad... .'

Also! A big thank you to the following readers:

**Just 2 Dream of You**

**Blkwidow77**

**DemonMiko Jenna**

**DR. Peppergrl**

You four have been with me since the beginning or close to the beginning of my story, and I always look forward to reading your reviews. You guys are awesome! Big hugs to all of you! ^_^

By the way, in case any of you are interested, I updated my Profile on here. I provided links to my other websites, like my deviantART, YouTube and Twitter. I'm still in the middle of adding information to it, but it's coming along a little bit at a time. I'm trying to keep it less depressing and boring than before. XD

Anyway...Enjoy Chapter Fifteen!

P.S. I'm going to try to put more effort into writing these now. Before, I was writing these on my phone, but now I'm starting to write them on my laptop. I hope that you still like the story and my change of writing doesn't upset any of you. . I will attempt to add more detail and description to it, so as to give you all a better image of what I see in my head as i'm writing this. XD Hopefully I don't fail... OTL Oh yeah...and the title of this chapter was in fact stolen from Frou Frou's song... Yes. I'm a bad girl. Shut up. I didn't know what else to call it, so that's what it's called. Deal with it. XD

~ **Chapter Fifteen ~**

**I need a Hero**

The countless amounts of Demons reaching and grabbing at the portal in front of me made me feel sick to my stomach. Kuwabara was still tied up and throwing a fit, like he had been for the last half hour it seemed. I sat in silence on the sofa beside Sensui, staring at the Demons before me. They're eyes looked so murderous and full of blood lust, as they stared back at me. I was snapped out of my frightened thoughts when The Gate Keeper spoke.

"The tunnel has a mind of it's own now...I can no longer control it...," he said calmly, before leaping out of the boat under the portal to stand beside the sofa.

I swallowed as I stared up at him, unable to understand how he can be so calm in this situation. My jaw ached terribly now, probably from having spoken so much with Sensui. Letting out a quiet sigh, I glanced back at the cave opening behind me, hoping Yusuke and the others were almost here. The tunnel was frighteningly large now, and it seemed like the more the Demons tried to push out of it, the wider it opened. My jaw throbbed again and I raised a hand to hold the aching side of my face. Sensui glanced over at me, and I glared back at him in response.

'I want to punch this guy so bad right now...Even though I know he'd kick my ass in a second...'

I let out a small huff and glanced to my right to see Kuwabara squirming about, yelling and cursing at Gourmet, who I saw had his eyes fixated on me. I raised a brow at him slowly, wondering how long he had been staring at me and why. Shooting him a glare as well, I received a sick smirk from him. I crinkled my nose as I saw the saliva dripping from his lips and struggled to hold back a gag. He then proceeded to lick the saliva from his lips as he continued to stare back at me with a creepy look in his eyes. It was almost as if he was trying to hold himself back from devouring me right then and there. Quickly removing my eyes from his, I pressed myself further into the sofa in an attempt to hide myself from his line of view.

"Don't even think about trying to eat her you weirdo!," Kuwabara yelled out, causing me to look back over at him.

He was shooting glares up at Gourmet, and I realized he must have noticed the way he was looking at me too.

"When Urameshi gets here you guys are dead! You hear me?! DEAD!," Kuwabara continued, still trying to squirm out of Gourmets grip.

I gave Kuwabara a small smile, ignoring the pain from my jaw again. At least he was trying, while the only thing I could do is sit there and worry about what was going to happen. I gasped loudly when I heard explosions coming from the caverns behind me and turned around to look back at the dark opening.

'...What the...?'

I turned to look back at Gourmet as he spoke, "Huh...I didn't think anyone could beat Game Master at that game..."

My eyes widened a bit as I remembered what happened to Game Master in the show from my dimension.

'...Does that mean...Kurama killed that little boy...?'

Kuwabara got a big smile on his face, "Hah! I told you Urameshi was gonna kick your asses!"

"Gourmet, please shut him up. I'm trying to watch a movie...," Sensui said, never taking his eyes off of the screen in front of him.

I turned my attention to Gourmet who kicked Kuwabara to the ground and proceeded to gag him with a white cloth. My eyes narrowed at Gourmet as he tied Kuwabara with ropes now before placing him in the boat The Gate Keeper had been sitting in. I leapt off of the couch, knowing it wasn't a smart thing to do, but I knew I had to do something. I wasn't going to just sit there anymore and feel sorry for myself. Trying to get my hands free from the ropes tied around them behind me, I ran toward Gourmet and kicked him as hard as I could in the groin.

I bit back a pained cry from the pain in my foot, as he howled from the impact and held himself, backing up a bit. Did this guy have solid iron balls?! He glared down at me as I tried to make my way toward something to cut my ropes with. I noticed a sharp rock and knelt down to try to grab it from behind when Gourmet lifted me up off of my feet by my throat. Gasping for air, I felt his grip around my neck tighten and the pain in my jaw accelerated.

"Shut her up as well...Put her in the boat with the ugly one...," Sensui said from the sofa, now looking back at me.

Gourmet held me close to his face and I closed my eyes tightly as he licked the side of my face hungrily. His tongue was so slimy and disgusting, if it weren't for the fact that I couldn't breathe, I probably would have thrown up on him.

"Mmm...She tastes good...," Gourmet said, finally removing his tongue from my face, "...I want to eat her..."

'...God...I've really done it now...! Way to go Jessica, you freaking moron! You're gonna be this psycho's dinner!'

My vision started to fade in and out from his grip on my neck as I heard Sensui's voice.

'Gourmet, she is not to be eaten. Put her in the boat with the other.," Sensui ordered firmly.

I gasped for air when Gourmet finally let go of me and glared up at him. He grabbed my arm and lifted me up before putting me in the boat beside Kuwabara and gagging me as well. I refused to look back at the Demons directly behind me, trying to get to the two of us and focused my glare on the three psychos in front of me. Kuwabara said something to me but I couldn't understand him through the cloth in his mouth.

My eyes widened when I saw movement coming from the cave opening behind Sensui and The Gate Keeper, and soon Yusuke came into view along with Kurama and Hiei. I would have focused my attention on Hiei if it weren't for the fierce look in Kurama's eyes. He looked so...scary. Seeing that look in his eyes answered my question from earlier.

'...He killed Game Master...'

I let my gaze then fall on Hiei who was looking directly at me with an angered look on his face. A gasp escaped my lips when I heard Kuwabara struggling from beside me and turned to see what was going on only to let out a muffled shriek. A Demon had his hands around Kuwabara's neck and was trying to pull him into the portal.

'Oh god! They're starting to break through!'

I let out a muffled cry when another Demon grabbed my hair and started trying to pull me in as well. Trying to squirm out of it's grip only made it pull harder it seemed and my eyes fell on Hiei again. He already had his hand on his sword and looked like he was about to leap over toward me when I saw Sensui shoot a blast at me. I froze and stared with wide eyes as the blast disintegrated the Demons arms and let both Kuwabara and I fall back onto the boat. Glancing back at Kuwabara I gave him a concerned look as if to ask if he was okay and he simply nodded in response.

Turning my attention back to Hiei and the others, Sensui made Yusuke an offer, saying if he defeated Gourmet he would hand Kuwabara and I over. Kuwabara yelled out "Shay yesh! Shay yesh!" through the cloth muffling his mouth and I just let out a sigh. I got a surprise though when Gourmet looked back at me again with a grin on his face.

'...What's he...Oh no...'

My eyes widened with realization almost immediately.

'...He ate the Psychic that could read minds! If he reads my mind he'll know how Kurama defeats him...! I have to think of something quick...Um...A song. Yeah, think of songs...'

I closed my eyes tightly in order to concentrate and thought of the first song that came to mind. Smile Bomb. How ironic.

'Running in a crowd, in a faceless town...I need to feel the touch of a friend...In the countryside, I wander far and wide, the isolation gets me again...I don't know where to go~ When I feel like crying...Oh my... It's time to open myself...Do something new...I want to stop...and grow up again...'

I continued to sing the song in my mind, trying my best not to let my mind wander and when I finished the song, I opened my eyes cautiously. Relief spilled over me when I saw Kurama had defeated him just like I had hoped. Elder toguro, who had taken over Gourmets body, was now attached to the Sinning Tree screaming. I let out a relieved sigh and looked over at Hiei who was staring back at me with a raised eyebrow. Had I looked weird or something? Shrugging it off, I knew it didn't matter either way. Hiei hated me after all...

**To Be Continued...**

**Ending Note:**

I know, I know! It's a very short chapter! . But I worked **really** hard on it and it's been such a long time since I put out a new one, that I thought I needed to hurry up and release this... Don't worry! I will be going faster from now on releasing these chapters! As of right now, this story is my top priority over EVERYTHING. As we speak, I am dead tired and running off of a 5 Hour Energy drink. XD I'm also starving...go figure. T_T My sleeping pattern is screwed up, once again! Big surprise there... Scarcasm intended... **-glares at my husband- **and it's all HIS fault! ...Okay, I might be a little at fault too, but so what... OTL

Gah...I just really hate being in this sleeping pattern. Seriously. Right now, I'm going to bed at around 2:00 in the afternoon (which is basically what time it is right now XD) and waking up at like... 10:00 PM or later. -_- What the frack. Yeah, I know, for being dead tired, i'm prety energetic. Trust me, i'm just as weirded out as you are by it, if not more so. XD Maybe it's the 5 Hour Energy...? Who knows...

Anyways, right after I finish publishing this chapter i'm going to watch more Yu Yu Hakusho to catch up and get some ideas, and get to work on the next chapter. I will try my best to put out the chapters **at least** once a week. I really hope you guys haven't left me because of my delay in updating! I promise I will do better! Please forgive a poor depressed crazy girl that's in love with Hiei Jaganshi so bad it makes her want to rip her heart out of her chest and throw it against a wall! ...Eh...okay, that was slightly morbid. True, but still morbid. O_o' What the heck did this 5 Hour Energy do to me?! Okay, I'm going to go publish this now before I say any more weird stuff that's going to make you all want to hit me with a very heavy and hurtful frying pan... See, there I did it again. Ermahgerd! OTL Okay, yeah. I'm leaving. Now. Bye. XD God I'm such a fruitcake...


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**Authors Note:**

Hello once again everyone! ^_^ I hope the last chapter was to your liking... As for the fighting scenes and whatnot in these, I'm sorry if I'm not very good. Fight scenes have never really been my strong suit... OTL

Anyway, here's my replies to the reviews I received from the previous chapter...

_**JBWinxgirl wrote:**_

"**_Your story just keeps getting better and better! I can't wait for more chapters! )_**"

Thank you very much! ^_^ I'm so glad you like it!

_**She's a Pistol wrote:**_

"_**Holy shit you are really fucking pretty! and we're the same age if your deviantART profile is up to date. Cool! I like reading this story. It has a good pace, fun to read, maybe a bit rambling but I like writing like that myself (if you read my Where East Meets West YuGiOh fic...yeah. I ramble.) So...hi!"**_

_**and**_

"_**this is actually really good! this chapter and the last one. You write about things I haven't thought of!"**_

O_O Oh, haha, well thank you! Ah, actually I just turned 23 August 11th. XD But our ages are close though! ^_^ I just updated my age on my deviantART a couple of days ago, so now it's up to date at least. I'm glad you like my story! I apologize for the rambling though... OTL I guess that's just how I write. =3 Rambling isn't so bad. At least I don't think so. XD Haha. So...hi back! ^_^

and...

Haha, really? Well thanks! ^_^

_**LadyBlue104 wrote:**_

"_**Ooh! I love it! I'm so amazed at how you can keep them all in characters! I'm sooooo envious... I hope I can become as good as you! Thank you for the great chapter and I'll be waiting for the next one!"**_

Haha, am I really doing that good of a job keeping them in character? ^_^ I'm so glad you think so! And I bet you're already a great writer! You're welcome and thank you as well for reading my story and liking it so much! It means a lot!

_**AnonymousGirl wrote:**_

"_**Hi :)  
I don't know if my previous review has been successfully posted, so here is another one.  
I made a quick drawing for you, featuring the scene in your story when you kiss Hiei  
I hope you like it. Replace dot with a . and remove the spaces  
normal version i dot imgur dot com / jlybo1i dot png  
black & white version i dot imgur dot com / oqtyXae dot jpg**_

I don't know you and, your story, even though it's very well written, isn't even the kind of stories I usually like to read. But your personal story really did move me, so I wanted to do this for. I'm not even talented, lol.  
Sorry for possible mistakes in english, I'm french and still have issues when it comes to speak/write it.  
Also, lovely story. :)"

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! ^_^ -Hugs- You are so kind and amazing! I love those drawings so much! Oh, and I also replied to your E-mail. =3 By the way, your English is good, I can understand you just fine. So no worries! ^_^ You are very talented too! I really really love those! I'm going to look at them every single day and just smile from ear to ear!

_**BishiSceptic wrote:**_

"_**Thank you for the new chapter! I've been checking twice a day(wow..I sound creepy.O_O) lol I still love this FanFic! It's so unlikely, but it feels so real! :D  
-oh, and I can't find the links to DA and YouT.  
:( can you please email them to my extra account?:"**_

You're welcome! Haha. ^_^ Twice a day, though? Seriously? O_O Haha, wow, I didn't think my story was THAT good. XD I wish so bad that this story could actually happen to me! -sighs- If only impossible dreams could come true...

Gah! Your E-mail didn't show up in the message. Why can't this site allow linking to outside websites and e-mail addresses? Grrr! Oi, anyway... just go to my Profile, they're listed right on there...but if you still can't find them, then here:

deviantART: sadkataomoi dot deviantart dot com

YouTube: www dot youtube dot com / channel / UCBOQCz5TRnZou3GTgE2L4xQ

Just get rid of the spaces and replace the dot with a . and it should work. ^_^ Sorry it has to be so complicated. OTL

_**Just 2 Dream of You wrote:**_

"_**Oh sorry I didn't get to this sooner! I have been so busy! Gah my mom had surgery and I got a new puppy and my lupus is active again and urg. This was awesome! I love your cover btw too! So cute! Hiei blushing awww. And great chap! Punch your husband -.-"**_

I hope you and your mom are doing okay! D= Congrats on the puppy though. =w= The drawing in the cover was actually done by AnonymousGirl. ^_^ I love it so much! Haha! I'm drawing some artwork for the story currently as well. =3 I don't know when I'll have them up for everyone to see though... Hopefully soon. ^_^ Thanks! I'm glad you liked this chapter! I was so afraid I failed terribly. OTL ...Punch my husband? Oh god, you have no idea how badly I want to sometimes. He can be such a jerk. You have NO idea how mean he is sometimes... -cries in a corner- ...But...I have punched him quite a few times before...He usually shuts up real quick after I do, too. =w=

_**Kshepps27 wrote:**_

"_**Keep up the great plot you have girl!"**_

I will try my best! ^_^ Thank you!

_**Kuramaxhiei wrote:**_

"_**Your storie is so AMAZING! I dont know how you came up with ut exactly but its just wonderful. Your doing a fantastic job and I can't wait for the rest of the story :D this is one on my favorite fanfics xD and I sorry for what you've been through but it's good that your expressing your feeling tords Hiei, that's simply amazing! You ROCK! :D"**_

Thank you ^_^ I was just thinking about my feelings for Hiei, as usual, and my mind wandered toward different situations I could be in. At first I just thought about what it might be like to just be in the world of Yu Yu Hakusho, but then I started thinking what it would be like to actually go to the Yu Yu Hakusho world during the Dark Tournament and whatnot. Then, I decided to write this story. ^_^ I daydream a lot, and often get many many ideas. A lot of my ideas never get written down, though they are often times good...but oh well. I'm glad that you like this story so much and that it's one of your favorites! It means a lot to me me that you like it so much! My past is painful, and my feelings for Hiei can be quite painful as well, but this story helps to ease it just a bit. Haha, Yay~! I rock! =w= -**giggles-**

_**Syricx wrote:**_

"_**Please upload more! Love it way too much! I want it now!"**_

I will, but please be patient! . I can only go so fast, coming up with what to write and then typing it out. OTL I'm sorry! I am glad that you love it so much though! ^_^

Phew...That's a lot of reviews. XD This took a while. O_O' Anyways, I should probably get started on this chapter before I have to reply to more reviews! XD

Please enjoy... Chapter Sixteen... of My Impossible Love... **queue dramatic music** XD

**~ Chapter Sixteen ~**

**Disappear or Die**

"Alright, we beat the weirdo so hand over Kuwabara and Jessica!," Yusuke yelled at Sensui, looking incredibly pissed.

I jumped slightly when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, and saw a shadow moving along the wall of the cave behind Kuwabara and I. Letting out a small yelp, I started being moved around the cave and began to feel nauseous. By the time my vision stopped swirling, I saw Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei running toward me. I looked to my right and saw Kuwabara, swaying slightly and groaning a bit.

'I guess he got dizzy from it too'

Kurama hurriedly removed the cloth from Kuwabara's mouth and Yusuke looked from him to me, then back at him.

"How the hell did you get way over here...?!," Yusuke questioned him, a confused expression on his face.

I raised my eyes to look at Hiei who untied the cloth from my mouth. If I hadn't known any better, I'd thought he looked almost...relieved. He then proceeded to untie the ropes around my wrists which had caused my skin to blister from how tight they were. I rubbed my wrists gently, wincing a bit from how sore they were, and looked back at Hiei as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He avoided my eyes, causing me to lower mine to the cave floor. My eyes widened a bit when I remembered the shadow and quickly looked around, spotting it coming toward us.

"Watch out!," I cried out, pointing at the shadow quickly making it's way toward us.

Before any of us had time to respond though, the shadow was underneath us and an eerie face appeared on it. I let out a surprised cry when the mouth of it swallowed us up and we were all sent flying through a very dizzying tunnel into a very strange atmosphere. Bits of buildings and many other random things floated about around us as I tried to focus my spinning vision.

'I swear if I have to go through that ONE more time, I'm gonna puke...'

"What the...? Where the hell are we?!," Kuwabara asked, floating upside down in the air.

I watched as Kurama flipped Kuwabara right side up and untied him from his ropes, when Itsuki's voice interrupted the darkness around us.

"His name is Uraotoko. He is my pet," Itsuki stated calmly as he slowly appeared before us.

I tensed a bit when Itsuki's eyes fell on me for a moment before he looked over at Hiei, and a faint smile formed on his face. A small gasp escaped my lips when Hiei moved in front of me, glaring slightly at Itsuki. Almost as if he were protecting me from him...

"What is the meaning of this?," Kurama asked, also attempting to block me.

'...Why is Hiei...blocking me...?.'

"There is no need for you to defend the girl. I have no intentions of harming her or any of you for that matter.," Itsuki calmly stated.

Hiei's back slowly become less tense, but he continued to focus his glare on Itsuki.

"...Then why did you bring us here?," Kurama asked him.

Itsuki closed his eyes briefly and let out a short sigh, "This fight is between the two Detectives. I brought you here so you do not interfere," he explained.

At this point, I decided to speak up past my throbbing jaw, "So what are you planning to do with me then? Are you going to open that portal to my dimension while I'm stuck in here?"

Everyone turned to look at me while I narrowed my eyes on Itsuki, but I was too concerned about what his answer might be to pay any attention.

Itsuki let out another soft sigh before moving toward me, causing me to tense a bit, "The portal is already opening to your world...It should be complete once the portal to the Demon world has been opened.," he stated, before smiling a bit, "...As soon as it has been opened, it will immediately swallow you into it. It is directly connected to you, after all..."

My eyes widened in fear as I stared back at him. It felt like I had just been punched in the chest as the realization that I would have to go back hit me. Not only that, but my world would be destroyed as well!

"...What?!," Hiei growled angrily, clenching his fist as he glared Itsuki down.

I focused my gaze on Hiei's tensed form, his growl having startled me. My eyes widened a bit at how angry he seemed to be. His lips were formed into a very angry snarl and his eyes seemed to be burning as he kept them narrowed at Itsuki.

'...Why is he so angry...? ...He hates me...so why should he care if I get sent back and killed...?'

Itsuki let out a very faint and short laugh, as he stared over at me,"Have a look for yourself...Your hands...," he said calmly his eyes falling down onto my hands in my lap.

I raised a brow at him slowly and cautiously, before looking down at my hands, letting out a horrified shriek. I stared down at them, my eyes wide as my body began to tremble with fear. Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara also turned to look down at my hands as well, but I was too busy staring at them myself to see their reactions.

"...I'm...disappearing...!," I breathed, as I stared down in horror at my see through hands.

Hiei was kneeling down beside me in an instant and he grasped my wrists, staring with wide eyes at my disappearing hands. I watched as he attempted to grab my fingers in his hand but they went through him. At least the still visible part of me was still touchable... but Hiei just stared down at my hands, a shocked expression on his face. After a moment he let out a deep growl and turned to Itsuki, grabbing his katana.

"Close that portal!," He yelled at him, his voice frighteningly upset.

Itsuki sighed softly once again and shook his head lightly, "I'm afraid I can not do that...The portal to her world is very different from any other I've opened before. It is directly connected to her being, so the only way to keep the portal from opening would be to end her life," he explained, still as calm as ever.

I stared back at him with wide eyes, starting to feel dizzy and sick to my stomach. The only way I could save everyone from my own world now would be to die...

'...I'm going to die either way...'

I gasped softly as I watched my wrists starting to go see through as well and swallowed hard. The only choice I had was to die, but how could I do it...? I turned to look back at Hiei once again who just stared at Itsuki, his eyes wide. I noticed I started to feel weaker and weaker as Itsuki turned to his right and opened up the eyes of the Uraotoko so Sensui and Yusuke were visible to us. Sensui began to launch multiple blasts at Yusuke, and I watched worriedly at the fight going on in front of me.

'...What am I going to do...?'

I turned to look at Hiei, my vision going hazy and before I knew what was happening, I had collapsed. Straining to keep my eyes open, I watched as Hiei knelt down beside me and lifted me up to his chest. He looked as if he were yelling at me, but everything around me sounded muffled as if I were under water. I strained to hear what he was saying as my hearing faded in and out. After a moment, my hearing returned to normal and it felt like the life was being drained out of me as I spoke.

"...Kill me...," I said up to Hiei, my fear growing immeasurably.

His eyes widened in surprise at my words but soon narrowed down at me, a snarl forming on his lips again, "What the hell are you talking about?! I'm not going to kill you, damn it!"

I narrowed my eyes at him in return, "You have to! It's the only way to stop that portal from opening!"

He stared back at me, seemingly surprised that I had raised my voice to him. I held up my hands a bit and looked down at where they once were, now seeing nothing but see through forearms. After a moment, I looked back at Hiei once again and took in a deep breath.

"...I'm going to die either way...but if you kill me now my world will be saved...," I said quietly up to him, feeling my heart palpitating as I felt myself growing weaker with each passing second.

He clenched his jaw, glaring down at me angrily as I stared up at him waiting for a response. I gasped when I heard Yusuke cry out in pain and turned to look over at him seeing Sensui's arm had turned into a gun. I knew then that Yusuke had been shot, and my eyes widened in horror as Sensui shot him in his arms and legs, before grabbing him and holding the gun to his throat.

Itsuki explained about Sensui's multiple personalities and I watched helplessly as Sensui began to throw Yusuke around and beat him up terribly. Kuwabara rushed over toward the Uraotoko's eyes and tried using his spirit sword to break out, "Damn it! Urameshi! Hang on!," he yelled out, swinging his spirit sword around, but it never did anything.

'...Koenma! ...Where are you...?!'

Hiei surprisingly gently set me down and attempted to use his katana to break out, but it did nothing as well. Itsuki only sighed as he told them it was of no use. I closed my eyes tightly as Sensui was about to shoot Yusuke but relief poured over me when I heard Koenma's voice telling Sensui to stop.

'Oh thank god...He's here...'

I opened my eyes again and looked back at Koenma, breathing a sigh of relief before lowering my gaze down to my arms once again. It was getting worse, quicker than I would have expected. Now my upper arms were see through as well as my feet and legs, and I swallowed worriedly. I turned to look back at Kurama, Kuwabara and then at Hiei as I spoke once again, "...Um...guys...I'm disappearing even quicker now..."

Hiei turned to look at me immediately and his eyes widened when he saw how little of me was still visible. He stared for a moment before slowly walking toward me and kneeling down beside me. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "...You have to kill me...Please...I don't want to be the reason my world gets destroyed. If I can stop it, I have to...," I said quietly feeling tears forming in my eyes.

After the longest time of him staring back at me, his brows furrowed frustratedly. He huffed and turned his back to me, clenching his fists so tight I saw blood trickle down from his palms. Kuwabara looked from Yusuke and Koenma at me then back again, appearing to not know what to do. Kurama simply stared down at me with a troubled and sad expression on his face.

**Hiei's POV**

'What the hell am I supposed to do...?!'

I could feel the blood trailing down from my palms and drip down as I clenched my fists, keeping my back to her. She wanted me to kill her, and as much as I hated to admit it she was right. It was the only way, that I knew of, to save her dimension. Why did this bother me so much?! As soon as I had seen her hands starting to disappear I felt...afraid. I never feel afraid!

I snarled at the random things floating around me, and tried to think of what to do. I didn't want her to die, I wanted to protect her. Letting out another huff I turned to look at her again and my eyes widened in horror when I saw her. She was just laying there, looking up at me with tears in her eyes and her lower legs were completely invisible now. Her eyes narrowed after she looked down at what was left of her body and her voice sounded so weak as she yelled up at me.

"...Why won't you do it?!," she yelled back at me, tear finally rolling out of her eyes before she weakly sat up.

'...Because I care about you, damn it!'

I clenched my jaw and swallowed as I stood there staring back at her. It took me so long to finally admit it to myself, though I wasn't about to say it out loud. She was a Human and it already upset me that I had come to like her as much as I did. There was no way I'd ever let myself care about her any more than I already did. But, she wasn't going to die. I wasn't going to allow it. I would figure something out...anything. ...But, what could I do..?

**My POV**

Hiei was seriously beginning to piss me off at this point. I had already decided what I was going to do and he just stood there glaring at me. I was already upset enough about having to die, so him getting mad at me wasn't helping one bit. I let out an annoyed huff and looked away from him, trying to fight back the tears that were spilling out of my eyes. After a few moments I swallowed and glared down at my slowly disappearing body, making a decision.

And when I make my mind up about something...It's harder than hell to make me change it. I'm stubborn as hell, considering how shy and introverted I am. I'm also extremely hotheaded and have no problem whatsoever hitting someone if they make me mad. Maybe I take after my Dad in those aspects? I really didn't know, but the one thing I did know was I wasn't going to let everyone in my dimension die because of me. I had made my decision, and that was how it was going to be.

'...If they won't kill me...then I'll just have to end this myself...'

**To Be Continued...**

**Ending Note:**

Well, I made this one a bit longer than the last couple, so hopefully it is more satisfying. ^_^ I do have a bit of bad news though, and honestly I'm a little afraid to tell you for fear of getting yelled at...but...I'll tell you anyway.

I've mentioned before that I am really unhealthy and depressed, right...? Well, I am Anemic and unfortunately it's been getting worse lately. Being as depressed as I am too...I won't take my medicine. Not only because I just don't care enough to but also because it makes me sick after I take it. Though...my just not caring is a bigger part of it. I would like to see a Psychiatrist for my depression, but my Husband doesn't want to pay a crap ton of money just so I can see one. So I guess I'm out of luck in that department unless I can come up with the money myself. Currently though, I have no way of getting the money to...unless I sell some things that might be of value. But I don't know if I really have much that would be worth anything...

My Anemia is pretty severe right now... I've been having heart arrhythmia's and I also keep getting dizzy spells. I feel extremely weak and have to try really hard not to pass out after doing the smallest thing, like taking a shower or picking up around the house. My legs have also been giving out from under me randomly, when I'm standing in the shower or walking around. I can hardly eat anything at all...after I eat just a small amount I feel sick to my stomach and can't eat anymore.

Anyway...the reason I'm telling you all this is so in case something happens to me, you know why. Like if I stop putting out chapters for a very long period of time. I might end up having to be rushed to the hospital within a couple of months if I don't start getting better. By the way, yes, I have told my Husband about what's been happening. He simply gets mad and goes back to playing his video games after I tell him I have no intention of taking my medicine. Honestly, I wish I did care enough about my own well being to take better care of myself, but I don't. I guess in a way, I think I deserve everything I've been through and to suffer like I am, otherwise I wouldn't be in the first place.

Ugh...I'm sorry, I'm venting to you guys. . Sorry, I tend to do that when I'm frustrated...

Anyway, I will try my best to keep putting out these chapters and I really hope no one yells at me for explaining all of this. I would probably cry... I'm already pretty depressed as it is, so yelling at me wouldn't help me at all. OTL

Also, I wanted to know if you all would prefer having the Review answers posted at the top like they have been or at the bottom.

Thank you for reading Chapter Sixteen of My Impossible Love, and I will hopefully see you again very soon with Chapter Seventeen...

**Goodbye and until next time...**

**~Jessica (MyImpossibleLove)**


	19. Changes

**Hello Readers,**

I apologize for having not put out the next chapter like promised, but I promise I have a good reason for it. I have decided to leave my Husband. I have been giving it much thought over the last few months, and I honestly think it would be for the best. I don't love him, and being with him is only making me miserable. I told him today...Just an hour or two ago actually, and we discussed it. He will be staying with me for a while until he can get his car working and everything but he will be leaving. I am still unsure of what we are going to be doing about our Marriage though, since we don't have very much money. I think Divorce will probably be something that will happen in the distant future, once we can afford it and we've settled down on our own. I haven't left you guys, and I still plan on writing this story! It's just going to take a little bit longer for me to get the chapters out, what with the new stress and all. I feel bad for my Husband, but at the same time I feel relieved. I'm looking forward to living my own life.

I also told him about my feelings for Hiei once again, and he instantly suggested I see a Psychiatrist. Haha, though I guess I probably should. I find it funny though that he only wanted me to see a Psychiatrist after I mentioned Hiei, and not when I was wanting to go for my depression (when I was refusing to take my medication).

So I just thought I'd let you all know what's been going on and why I haven't updated like I said I would. I have started working on Chapter Seventeen, and it's about halfway done so far. Hopefully it shouldn't take me much longer before it's completed and you all can read it. Again, sorry for the delay. Things are going to be pretty stressful and hectic for me for a while. At least until Justin leaves and I can finally move on with what I want to do as well as what makes me happy.

Thank you for reading this, and I hope you don't mind the delay. Also, I have no intentions of dating so don't ask. I shouldn't have to say that, but I did anyway. The only way I'd date someone is if they were Hiei! XD Haha. That's incredibly unlikely though, isn't it?

Well, I guess that's about all for now. It's 6:40 AM and I still haven't gone to sleep yet. I guess I'm back into that terrible sleeping pattern once again. Oh joy... (Sarcasm is implied)

You should be hearing from me again soon with the next chapter!

** Thank you for your support,**

**Jessica McClain**

** My Impossible Love**


	20. Chapter Seventeen

**Authors Note:**

Hello everyone! ^_^ Thank you very much for your words of encouragement! I have started taking my medicine...And now I feel like crap. OTL It makes me sick to my stomach after I take it...and apparently it's also a trigger for my Migraines. Which hurt like freaking hell by the way. _ My Best Friend was actually the one who got me to start taking it though.

Also, I replied to some of your reviews through PM, but I'll still reply on this chapter. =3

Okay...and now the Reviews from the previous chapter...

_**Just 2 Dream of You wrote:**_

_**You sound like I did when my lupus went bad. I do hope you dont have that. I hope everytbing will get better and you NEED to take care of yourself. I almost died because I refused medical care. They took my rights away from me and forced me to the hospital and I was in cardiac failure. Trust me when I say, I wanted to die and was ready to do so. I didn't care so I understand. But I'm also glad I didn't. Please, tell your husband you will die if he doesn't do something. Or you will leave him. He doesn't believe you.**_

As for the chapter, it was very good! You have telent! I suggest writing a book maybe someday :)

As far as I know, I only have Iron Deficiency Anemia. My Husband also knows how serious my health is, but doesn't seem to care at all. He's too interested in playing his video games to think about or care what happens to me. Sad, but true. I've also tried threatening to leave him before, and he just threatens to hurt himself or says "It takes two to start a relationship, so it takes two to end one" and won't let me leave him. So, of course, I'm stuck being miserable for the rest of my life. OTL

Thank you! I would like to write a book someday! Maybe I will sometime in the future. =3

_**MyuklieG wrote:**_

_**I know how you feel with depression and fatigue. (I'm anemic, too.) So since we're both in the same boat, and I'm a loyal fan, I'm always open when you need to vent- also meaning that I did not mind the last part of this chapter. It's easier said than done, I know full well, but try your best to hang in there. And sometimes you need to push yourself to take the medication, even if you feel you honestly don't care- you will thank yourself later.  
Just stay strong and look around you. If you look harder, you'll see something wonderful and so close to you it's as if its always been there. Perhaps it was!  
(BTW, I'm BishiSceptic. This is a newer account. _) Keep by what you love, beautiful! **_

Thank you, that means a lot. ^_^ Also, thanks for talking with me through PM, I really enjoy having someone to talk to once in a while. =3 I looked around me though, and all I see is a Husband who could care less about anyone but himself. Oh, and a house that's falling apart around me... ._. Though, I'm sure you were meaning it figuratively. XD Sorry, I'm just pretty upset with my life. OTL

_**LadyBlue104 wrote:**_

_**Amazing as always! I read this chapter four times because I love it so much! I love Hiei's POV because he sounds so adorable!**_

I'm sorry about what happened to you. I wish you speedy recovery! I'm also anemic so I understand how you feel... And, if you want anyone to listen to your problem, please know that I'm always here! I don't know if you see me as one but I do see you as a friend!

And thank you for replying my review! I actually squealed when I read your reply!

Thank you for the great chapter and I hope you will update soon!

I see all of my faithful followers as my friends. =w= I like Hiei's POV too, but it's freaking hard as crap to think about what he'd do, say or think. _ Since I'm making him start to like me in the story, and he never really liked anyone in the series (in that way at least) it's a tad difficult to figure out how he'd act in those kind of situations. So I just have to kind of use my own imagination, based on what I already know about his personality and work from there. XD So needless to say, a few paragraphs in his POV takes me about an hour to write. ._. **-Pokes Hiei-** Why are you so gosh darn difficult to write!? GAH!

Also, thank you for your concern about my health. I really had no idea so many people cared about me this much...

Haha, you squealed from it? =w= Heehee, I have fans... **-Starts getting a big head-** XD Fufufufufufu... =3

_**Syricx wrote:**_

_**I felt sorry for you. Hope u get well soon in a miracle! I do believe in one. It depends on God's decision. Love your stories very much. **_

Thank you, if there's one thing I do need, it IS a miracle! Hopefully things start looking up for me soon...It would be very nice... But I'm a Pessimist, so I don't see that happening. ._. Maybe though...I always keep a little bit of hope...

_**DragonSiren7 wrote:**_

_**My account isn't working, so I just typed it in. Anyway... This is one of the best stories is ever read! And I've read, like, 15,786... _ ' Anyway, this chapter is awesome (per usual) and you did an excellent job!  
Now then...  
I'm so sorry about your illness! I hope it gets better, or at least lessens, soon! And please, even if you really don't want to, if you know that it will help you, please, please, PLEASE take your medicine! I don't know how it feels to have depression, so I can't say I understand. But please, know that all of us, your faithful followers, love you and think you're awesome! And maybe you should try to talk with your Dad about your husband... if he knew who the git (sorry, I just really am not liking him right now) really is, maybe he'd understand if you wanted to... I dunno, divorce him or something. Whatever it is that you want to do. Not for anyone else, not your Dad, your husband, your family, nobody but yourself, cause I'm 100% positive that you god damn well deserve to be happy.  
Anyway, fantastic story, and I hope you can update again soon, and that you start feeling better! Ciao, DragonSiren7 **_

Wow, are you serious..? O_O You think my story is THAT good? Gosh... / I'm flattered you think so highly of me...!

I have started taking my medicine, haha. Unfortunately though, it seems to be a trigger for my Migraines so I'm going to have to try to find something to do about that... I wish I had or could get health insurance, so I could see a Doctor and get Prescription medication for my Anemia and Migraines. My Migraines are **extremely** painful. If I could, I'd rather have a really bad stomach ache than a Migraine. I just can't handle headaches well, at all. OTL I'm a big baby when it comes to them...

As for talking with my Dad about my Husband, I really don't think it would do much good. My Dad really really likes him, so if I were to tell him he probably either wouldn't believe me or he'd get sad. I'm hoping to see a Psychiatrist soon for my depression, so maybe they'll be able to help me out a little bit. As for divorcing my Husband, it is something I've been pondering over for quite some time. I really do not love him. As a matter of fact, he just annoys me and makes me even more depressed and frustrated. I've been thinking about making a list to weigh out his Pros and Cons, but I haven't done it yet. I'm pretty sure I already know the outcome though. DX

Anyway, I actually had to look up what "Git" meant! XD I'd never heard that used before, so I was kind of confused, haha. Don't apologize though, he is kind of a git... Wish I could have seen that before I decided to marry him. Yay for young me being oblivious and stupid... OTL I'm really glad though, that you like my story so much! Thank you! ^_^ I'm also flattered that you seem to care so much about me. =w= You don't even know me... Gah! You are so nice! **-hugs you to death-** Haha! =3

_**Black Rose wrote:**_

_**Very nice chapter! i hope they will find a way to save her and her dimension...and YOU...PLEASE !Take your medicine! i do not know your reasons why you do not take the medicine...but you have to !Please take it !And i hope you will get well soon ! . **_

Haha XD Well the girl in the story **IS** me... You'll find out soon though. ^_^ And I've started taking my medicine again, so you can relax, haha. I'm not going to die...I think. At least not for a few years... DX ...Maybe... _'

Okay, so I think that's it for the reviews... On to Chapter Seventeen then! =w= ...And...I have no idea what to write. OTL Gah, I hate Chapter Black... DX

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Jessica's Death**

**(Ominous title, no? =3)**

I kept fading in and out of consciousness, my anger and fear rising dramatically. My entire being felt so incredibly weak, as I tried to think of how I could end my life. My hands were completely invisible now, so I couldn't grab a sharp object and stab myself. The thought of dying truly frightened me, I admit it. Though in my past I had wanted to die hundreds of times, I always feared what would happen to me afterward. I didn't have a religion that I followed, really..I just believed what I wanted to believe. Being told what to believe irritated me to no end, and I didn't like it. The only peace of mind I had was maybe it wouldn't be so bad for me, since I was dying for a good cause. Even if I was taking my own life.

I turned to look out the Uraotoko's eyes and saw Koenma had removed his pacifier. His spiritual energy was flowing around him, like glowing blue smoke. My eyes then fell on Hiei who kept his back to me, but occasionally glanced over at me to see how much was left of me. Each time his eyes fell on me, he seemed to grow angrier. I knew I had to think of something fast, before I disappeared completely.

Listening to Koenma trying to talk Sensui out of his plan, I lowered my eyes back down to my own body. Kurama knelt down beside me causing me to jump slightly in surprise. He let out a deep sigh as he looked down at my disappearing body, making me raise a nervous eyebrow to him.

"...What is it Kurama...?," I asked weakly.

He paused for a moment before looking back into my eyes, "I apologize that you must go through this Jessica...," he said quietly.

I let out a heavy sigh and shook my head, "It's alright...but...I just don't want to be the cause of my world being destroyed. I have to stop it...somehow...," I said up to him, before looking back at Hiei who was staring down at me over his shoulder once again, "...Even if I have to find a way to kill myself."

Hiei's eyes flashed slightly with anger and he snarled down at me as he turned to face me completely, "Stop talking! You're becoming an annoyance," he hissed at me.

The sharp pain I felt in my chest from his words caused me to look away from Hiei, avoiding his eyes.

'...An annoyance...Heh...Yeah, I guess that's all I am to him...'

"...I may know a way to help you, but it isn't a guaranteed success...," Kurama stated, causing me to quickly look back up at him in surprise.

"..What? How..?," I asked, feeling hope building up inside me.

"Well...There is plant that is used to kill demons, but it has a twin. The twin plant is used to heal the effects of the first one...," Kurama explained, a worried expression on his face, "If I were to use the first plant on you, it would kill you, making the portal to your world disappear...Then I could use the second plant to revive you."

Hiei growled slightly at him, "Why didn't you mention this plant earlier, Kurama?!" he hissed angrily, clenching his fists.

Kurama let out a sigh, "The plant has never been used on a human before...At least not to my knowledge. It could permanently take her life...," he stated, looking back at Hiei.

I looked between Hiei and Kurama for a moment before letting out an irritated groan, "Give it me," I said up to Kurama.

Kurama looked back at me worriedly, "...Are you certain?," he asked.

Nodding my head, I avoided Hiei's eyes, knowing he had to be glaring at me, "Yes...I have to do what I can."

**Hiei's POV**

I clenched my fists as I stared down at her and Kurama, worrying about whether the plant would work for her. That was the only option that we had to help her though, and it pissed me off. Not being able to help her, and not knowing if the plant would work on her. The thought of her dying...

I huffed and turned my back to her and Kurama, "Hn. Do what she wants. Just make her shut up," I said to Kurama frustratedly.

She was so damn stubborn! It was pissing me off! Though, when I said those words I felt a sharp pain in my chest...

**My POV**

I stared back at Hiei sadly, his words having hit me like a blow to the gut. He hated me, just like he had said in my apartment. Turning to look back at Kurama, I tried to hold back the tears forming in my eyes once again.

"Go ahead Kurama...," I said, my voice quiet from my sadness.

Kurama swallowed and looked back at Hiei before looking down at me and nodded, "Alright...I hope that it will work..."

He held out his hand to me and there was a leaf laying in his palm. It was odd looking, like nothing I have ever seen before. It was purple in color and thick like an aloe plant.

"...Eat this...," Kurama said, holding the plant up to my mouth, "It should be painless. Once your portal has disappeared, I will pour the juices from the second plant into your mouth. If it works, then you will wake up after 5 minutes..."

I took in a deep shaky breath and nodded, glancing over at Hiei for a brief moment. He kept his back to me, never looking back at me.

'...At least...I was able to be with him for this amount of time. Even if I couldn't get him to return my feelings...'

Turning back to Kurama I opened my mouth and he placed the plant inside for me, since I couldn't do it myself. Chewing was painful as hell, considering my still fractured jaw, but I pushed past the pain. It tasted bitterly awful, like vinegar mixed with fingernail polish. Yes. It was that bad.

'Damn you, Kurama...! Making me eat this nasty tasting plant! Ugh!'

I made a sour face and hurriedly tried to get it down, wishing I had a few gallons of water to wash it down with. Kurama eyed me worriedly and I narrowed my eyes at him slightly.

"..Ugh..God, Kurama..you could have warned me about the flavor..!," I said, wishing I could get rid of the taste still left over in my mouth.

Kurama let out a light chuckle, and almost instantly I felt it. My eyelids got so heavy, that I couldn't keep them open. I could see Kurama's expression quickly change back to a worried one as my vision became fuzzy. My entire body felt tingly all over at first, then started going numb. My gaze fell on Hiei who was looking down at me with wide eyes, and I could have sworn he looked almost...worried.

**Hiei's POV**

I glanced down at her, and smirked at the sour face she was making as she glared at Kurama. My stomach dropped when I saw her go pale. Paler than normal, since she was already naturally pale. I stared down at her with wide worried eyes, as she turned to face me weakly. I could sense her life energy fading rapidly, and it made me feel sick to my stomach. I quickly knelt down beside her, gazing into her eyes, which she was straining to keep open. Clenching my jaw, I watched as her eyes slowly fluttered closed and her life energy vanished. The tightness I felt in my stomach as I stared down at her lifeless form, made we want to hit something. Anything. I raised my eyes to look back at Kurama who just gave me a short nod.

"She should start gradually re-appearing soon...Once she becomes fully visible again, then the Portal should be gone...," Kurama said quietly, as he laid her limp body down.

I hated the feeling that was overwhelming me now. As soon as her life energy was gone, I felt such an uncomfortable tightness in my chest and stomach.

'That plant had better work...'

I reluctantly looked away from her to Koenma when I heard Sensui speak again. He decided to continue with his plan after all. Looking back at Jessica once again, I saw her body starting to reappear slowly. The tightness in my chest seemed to ease up just a bit, and I turned back to Koenma and Sensui.

**My POV**

Everything around me was white and looked as if I was walking through a deep fog. I couldn't see anything as I tried to walk, and it seemed like wherever I walked, nothing changed. This place I was in seemed entirely endless...as if it went on forever into nothing but more bright white fog.

'...Am I dead...?'

I honestly didn't know, I'd never experienced death before. Though I certainly felt strange, it seemed more like a dream than anything. Looking around, I let out a heavy sigh and folded my arms across my chest.

'...Where AM I..?'

Looking down at myself, I gasped softly in surprise. I was wearing a beautiful white dress, with ruffles and lace decorating the hem. I hadn't been wearing that before. Raising my eyes slowly, I had to squint slightly as a bright white light appeared before me. Raising my hand, I tried to block the light so I could make out what was before me. My stomach dropped instantly when I realized who was walking toward me out of the light.

"...Grandpa..?," I managed to choke out past the lump that had developed in my throat.

I could only stand and stare as he walked toward me, looking exactly as he had when I was a child. The tightness that developed in my chest, made it difficult for me to breathe. I couldn't hold back, as tears poured out of my eyes in an instant and I slowly started to walk toward him. A smile formed on my lips past the tears running down my cheeks as he spoke to me.

"Hey there, Princess..."

I ran toward him, sobbing like a child and outstretched my arms to embrace him. He let out a warm chuckle as he brought me up into his arms and hugged me close, kissing me on the top of my head. The familiar tickle of his mustache against my forehead made me smile even wider. Clutching his bright white shirt, I buried my tear stained face into his chest, "...I've missed you so much..."

My sobbing made it difficult to speak, but I didn't care as I closed my eyes tightly. He rubbed my back comfortingly and gently lifted my face to look back at me, wiping away my tears with his thumb, "Don't cry, Princess.."

Looking back up into his eyes, I try to smile past my quivering lips, "..I'm sorry..I just really missed you..."

He smiled down at me, his eyes shining, "I've missed you too, sweetheart."

After a few minutes, I was able to stop my crying and pulled away from him slightly, "...Grandpa...am I dead..?"

The facial expression that fell upon him was like a knife to my heart. It was full of so much sadness.

"...Yes, you are...," he said down to me quietly.

I could only stare back at him without saying a word, as he lifted my hand into his and kissed the inside of my palm. After a moment, I took in a long deep breath and let it out slowly, "...But Kurama is going to bring me back...He's going to give me that second plant..."

The sadness in his eyes never left as he slowly shook his head, squeezing my hand in his gently, "...The plant isn't going to work. It doesn't work on humans..."

I suddenly feel nauseated, and search his face as I take in his words.

"...So...I'm really dead then. That's it...," I mutter quietly, lowering my gaze to stare down at my pale bare feet.

He put his hand on the top of my head and began to gently pet my hair, "You saved your world though. I'm so proud of you.."

I raised my eyes back up to his and swallowed roughly, "Heh...Yeah. At least Grandma and Dad are safe..."

He nodded his head and continued to pet my hair comfortingly, "Mhmm...They would be very proud of you too."

I gave him a faint smile and looked around slowly, "...I still wonder how I was able to go to that dimension though..."

He gave me a small chuckle, causing me to look back at him again questioningly, "I guess I can tell you now. I saw how miserable you were with your Husband. I knew how much you were in love with that Demon Hiei, too... So I asked for you to be able to go there."

A bright smile formed across my lips as I heard his words, and I embraced him tightly again, "..Thank you..! Really! Thank you, so much!"

He sighed gently and squeezed my shoulder, "I'm just glad you were able to be happy. Even if it was only for a short while..."

**Hiei's POV**

Sensui's sacred energy was far too strong. We didn't stand a chance. Staring out of the Uraotoko's eyes, I watched in horror as Sensui was about to kill Yusuke. Kuwabara used his Dimension sword to cut through the Uraotoko just as Sensui hit Yusuke. I sensed Yusuke's life energy vanish and my eyes widened at the dead Spirit Detective laying before me. I watched as Kuwabara stumbled over to him, unable to believe he was gone. He was deep in denial.

My eyes fell onto the re-appearing human girl in my arms and the tightness in my chest remained as I looked down at her. Her body had finally become completely visible, and I looked to Kurama expectantly. He too, was deeply upset by Yusuke's death. I watched him as he poured the leaves juices into her mouth and gazed down at her anxiously. I tried to ignore Kuwabara's break down in front of me and kept my eyes focused on the dead human girl in my arms.

'Wake up, damn it...'

The tightness in my chest only grew more as more time passed by and she remained the same. I raised my eyes to Kurama's and he only looked away sadly. I knew that look. I knew what it meant. The pain in my chest accelerated as I slowly looked back down at her pale face. I clenched my jaw tightly and felt my hands begin to shake, so I clutched her tighter to my chest.

'She's...not coming back..'

I continued to grind my teeth and lowered my head so my dark bangs hid my eyes.

'...She's dead... Just like Yusuke...'

**The End**

…

**What..?**

**You don't like this ending..?**

**You aren't satisfied...?**

**Hmph**

**Well too bad.**

**This is the ending you get.**

**Oh, alright!**

**I was only kidding!**

**Heehee!**

**Did I scare you?**

**=w=**

**I'm sorry, I just felt like teasing all of you.**

**Can't I have a little bit of fun?**

**Hahaha**

**Hmm...**

**I wonder what's going to happen next though...**

**I AM dead as a doornail.**

**I guess you'll just have to wait and find out!**

**Gotta love me and my cliffhangers!**

**Ending Note:**

So how was this Chapter? Good, I hope? XD Sorry for the little prank...I just wanted to mess with you guys a little bit. ^_^ Sooo...As most of you must know by now, I am leaving my Husband. He's seriously getting on my nerves though. He's taking his sweet time leaving and keeps trying to give me guilt trips. He used to do that before. Oh, and he's also been putting on a good guy act around me as well, randomly. Buying me gifts out of nowhere and being nice. He used to do that before too, then after I took him back he'd return to being his mean old self. Yelling at me all the time and venting his anger out on me. I'm not falling for it this time. I'm seriously done with his crap, and I'm going to FINALLY live a happy life on my own WITHOUT him. I deserve at least that much with all the crap I've been through. Don't you agree..?

Oh! I've also been working on another story! =w= You know my best friend I mentioned before? Her name's Julia, and we've been Role-playing over AIM together. We decided to write a story together! We've been Role-playing it out, and then she edits it into our two POVs. If you want to check it out, go to her Profile. Her username on here is Aikou-Chan. The title of the story is "Bereaved". ^_^ I'm really proud of how it's coming along so far.

In the story, I am dead. _ Haha, go figure. Anyways, it's about me trying to make her happy since my death made Julia miserable. I end up catching Hiei Jaganshi following me around, and discover his world actually exists. My friend, Julia, also is in love with Kurama. =w= So I drag his pretty fox boy butt out of his dimension to comfort her. Haha. I hope if any of you decide to read it, that you like it. I'm having a blast writing it out with her! She's so awesome! I love you Julia! You are the greatest friend ever! ^_^

Umm...I think that's about it for now...

I guess I'll see you all next time! ^_^

**The URL to Me and Julia's Story:**

**fanfiction dot net / s / 9678636 / 1 / Bereaved**

**Just replace the dot with a . and remove the spaces. =w=**

Oh! By the way, the reviews and replies were done before I decided to leave my Husband. XD Just thought I'd let you know, so it doesn't cause any confusion. I didn't feel like re-writing them all over again. OTL Sorry! So YES I am still leaving my Husband. Definitely. I can't wait until he freaking leaves!

**Much much much love~!**

**Jessica McClain**

**(MyImpossibleLove)**


	21. Help

Readers,

I'm really sorry if this scares any of you, but I'm scared myself. Justin is terrifying me... and I need help. Please let me know if I'm just being paranoid...

You know my friend that i have been talking about? Julia? Well, it was thanks to her that I was able to work up the courage to leave Justin. Recently Justin pulled a fake suicide stunt to try to get me to feel guilty and take him back. He...really scared me... I told him that i had no intention of taking him back and he got down in my face and stared me down with this scary look in his eyes and said "I won't stop. I WILL make you love me again. I won't leave you alone."

Now he's created multiple accounts hiding his identity and contacting my friend, Julia. He sought her out and we only just now found out it was Justin that she's been talking to. He did it on purpose and gave a fake name and fake location on these sites... He's been stalking her...! I think he's been stalking what I've been doing on other websites too... I'm really scared... I need help... I really do...

He has already threatened once before to take me out to a cabin in the woods somewhere if I ever left him... He said he'd chain me up in the basement... Guys, This is NOT a joke! I've tried contacting Domestic Abuse places but they won't ever answer me back! Please, if anyone knows how to help me, or if you think i'm just being paranoid... please tell me. I'm seriously scared...

Please...

Jessica McClain

MyImpossibleLove


	22. What's Going On

**Hello Readers,**

I'm sorry if my last update scared you, but I was pretty shaken up myself. DX Here's basically what has happened since that post...:

I got pretty scared and Julia told her Mother about what he had been doing. She reported him to the Police and I provided them with his information. So if he ever does something similar again, he won't be able to get away with it.

After that, I told my Grandma what was going on and she told my Dad that he needed to take me out somewhere away from the house so Justin wouldn't be able to hear our conversation. I spilled my guts to Dad and it upset him pretty badly, since he REALLY likes Justin. Dad suggested I call my Aunt Teresa because she's a pretty strong woman and she would more than likely have been the best person to contact for help in my family. So when Dad took me back home, we waited for Justin to get into the shower and Dad called her for me. I told her what was going on, and my cousin Misty was there with her overhearing our conversation. Apparently Misty has gone through several abusive relationships like this, and so she got on the phone with me instead. I hadn't even known she had gone through something like that before, honestly.

Anyways, at this point I was already in tears and trying really hard not to cry. Misty told me later on that as soon as she heard my voice quiver she was ready to kick his ass. XD It didn't take long before she said she was coming down to get me. So I went back into my room and grabbed my phone, waiting for her. When she got to my house with my Aunt TT (Teresa), she gave me a big hug and told me to take her to him. She looked like she was about to go batshit on him, haha.

I was a little iffy at first about doing it because I didn't want a fight to start but eventually she made me. By this time Justin was already out of the shower and at his computer playing video games like he always is. Misty sat down on my bed and confronted him about everything, which of course he denied completely. Dad came in too, and told him that he loved him like a son but that I was his daughter and he's not going to stand for someone threatening me like that. Dad actually broke into tears, which in turn made ME start bawling my little eyes out... I've never been able to handle seeing my Dad cry... Ever. I've only ever seen him cry 3 times now in my entire life... 1: When he was drunk and remembering our Uncle Bill who had passed away a long time ago. He was really close to him, and somehow we had gotten on the subject. We were sitting in the living room together watching Army of Darkness, and he started to tear up. That was the very first time I ever saw my Dad cry and it KILLED me. It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest... 2: When my Grandpa died. He said his goodbyes to him in the Hospital room and started crying. I was already in tears, but that made me cry even harder... and now this time makes the 3rd.

So Dad started crying, which made ME start crying and Dad got up saying "I can't. I just can't do this." He left and took his car somewhere after that, and I chased after him but he drove off without me... My Aunt TT ran out after me and tried to talk to me to calm me down. Misty was still in my room talking with Justin, so I don't exactly know what they were talking about. Anyways, after a while Misty came back outside with me and TT. She took me out driving to kind of calm me down and we went up to the Park near here. We talked for a few hours and she told me that I needed to decide if this is what I REALLY wanted. Which, it is. I'm positive of that fact. I DO NOT want to be stuck with a controlling and emotionally abusive Husband any longer.

Long story short, things have calmed down immensely. Justin is packing up his stuff to leave and calling for apartments around here already. I gave him 2 weeks to get a transmission for his car and find an apartment. Misty said she would only give him one week, but I'm too nice I guess... Throughout the duration of all of this, I was still afraid to be too mean to Justin... Misty kept saying that I'm too soft hearted and I need to be more of a bitch. XD Haha.

All of my life I've always tried to make everyone else around me happy... Even if it meant that I was going to be unhappy. I finally decided that I was going to start seeking my own happiness and all of this crap happened. -_-;;

Honestly though, I feel so much better now. I feel like a tremendous weight has been lifted and I'm free. I won't have him watching my every move I make and telling me what I can or can't do. I can go wherever I want to in the store now without getting yelled at for wandering off, like i'm some child! I'll be able to freely express my thoughts and emotions without having to worry about pleasing him. Really... I feel FANTASTIC. I actually WANT to take care of myself again... Before I could care less if I died that very same day. Now, I actually want to live. I WANT to take my medicine and I WANT to get healthy again. I actually braided my hair yesterday and did my makeup, which I haven't done in such a long time. I actually woke up feeling refreshed and happy for the first time in YEARS.

Ahhh~ =w=

I just feel so great~

Although there is one thing that worries me and i'm going to have to have it checked...

Pregnancy.

If you're a guy and you're reading this you might want to stop now because i'm going to be talking about that little thing that happens once every month... XD

Okay, so i'm assuming if you're reading this part you are okay with me talking about monthly cycles and whatnot for women. XD

I honestly don't think I could be pregnant. I am currently on my period as we speak, and it is nearing it's end. However, my cousin Misty had told me when she was pregnant she still had her periods... So she wants me to take a pregnancy test in a week just to make sure. Then take another the next week.

I hope to God that i'm not pregnant, not only because I NEVER want to have children but also because my health is really terrible so I'm in no shape to be having a child. As well as my financial situation... But my family has assured me that no matter what the outcome they will stick with me to the end. ^_^

Honestly, this may sound strange but I really NEVER want to have a child. EVER. The ONLY way I would be willing to have a child with someone, is if it was with Hiei. DX Is that strange...? I just wouldn't want to have a baby unless it was Hiei's child... I think I must be seriously head over heels for Hiei, guys. O_O

Anyways, so that's what's going on. I will keep you guys posted on what happens and don't worry I didn't forget about the next chapter of the story. ^_^ I am still in the middle of writing it as we speak. =3 I should have it up pretty soon... probably within the next few days or so.

Thank you all for your concern about my situation! It means so much to me that you guys care so much about me!** -hugs all of you- **You guys are the best~

**Lots of love,**

**Jessica McClain**

**MyImpossibleLove**


End file.
